


【VN】拟狼

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), 拟狼
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 他醒了过来发现跟他的父亲温暖地挤在一起，维吉尔舔着他的后脑，舔到尼禄有点痒痒的，他撒娇地往一侧躺倒，父亲用鼻子拱他肚子上的绒毛，尼禄开心地耳朵都往脑后贴，他此刻四脚朝天，尾巴搁在地上摇来摇去，时不时叫唤几声





	1. Chapter 1

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

1

没有动物知道这两头一大一小的狼是何时来到这里的，大概是野草疯长的夏天，或者食物充足的秋天，也可能是万物沉寂的寒冬，树木深处一个不起眼的小聚落，原住民苍鹰莫里森，猞猁蕾迪，赤狐崔西今天乘着大狼外出捕猎的机会，他们三悄咪咪靠近那只小白狼。

狼生育一窝幼崽一般会有起码五六只，而这里只有孤零零的一头小幼崽，它看起来胎毛都还未褪换干净，双层厚重皮毛衬得它格外毛绒绒的，狼崽蜷缩成一只小毛球躲在草丛深处，因为风声很大而它的保护者又外出了，狼崽时不时都要抖动耳朵，站起来寻找熟悉的身影，再失望地趴回去，缩紧鼻子呜呜叫唤几声，它浑身颤抖不停，显得不安又无助可爱又可怜。

“好可爱哦”两只雌性生物被小幼狼激得母性大发，身为肉食动物的她们商量着立马去抓头野兔来撕碎了喂小可爱，成熟的苍鹰阻止了她们“它应该还在吃奶吧”

在这个到处是雪的银色世界里，一只起码体长两米的巨狼悄悄地进入了这个栖息地，哪怕一路顶着狂暴的风雪急速赶路，他浑身雪白的毛发依旧一丝不乱，狼在自己的领地嗅到了陌生动物的气味，他丢下嘴里衔着的猎物直奔藏着幼崽的地方，那里安安静静的没有任何活物，留在家中的幼狼不见了，他立刻嗅着地上残留的味道去寻找丢失的幼崽，气味消失在一个洞穴前，里面传来鸟禽拍打翅膀的空气声。

狼龇着牙咆哮地飞奔进去，没有意料之中的血腥画面，他的儿子趴在一堆枯萎的灌木堆前，那只陌生的苍鹰在草堆上啄出藏在里面的莓果，还有两只陌生的猞猁跟赤狐在一旁用爪子把果实推到狼崽面前。

“Nero！你在干什么！”银色巨狼一口就叼住了狼崽后颈把茫然的幼崽拖到自己身边，尼禄看到爸爸来了开心地跳起来不停地舔巨狼的嘴巴，那里有咬死猎物后留下的鲜血，他是在向父亲求喂食。狼崽再度被父亲叼住了后颈等回家才有饭吃。

“放轻松朋友，我们没恶意的”对面三只陌生的食肉动物虽然表现得似乎挺和善，狼依旧怀疑地叼着被拐的幼崽准备转头就跑，赤狐冲着体型远比她大几倍的巨狼叫“你想饿死你的孩子吗”

狼回过身，幼崽在他嘴下茫然地悬在空中，他跟爸爸说“爸爸，那是崔西，她给了我尝起来甜甜的东西”

苍鹰收起翅膀尽量更加和蔼地跟巨狼解释“请原谅朋友，我们带你的孩子来这里吃点秋天藏起来的果实，还有洞穴应该比外面暖和一点”“一头落单的公狼要怎么喂养一头还没断奶的幼崽，你一直是让它吸食猎物的血吧”

莫里森本意是想说服这对离群的父子留下来，不料巨狼口中的幼崽却开始大叫“我喜欢跟爸爸一起！我不要吃你们的东西了！”狼崽都开口拒绝了，银狼直接叼着幼崽窜进风中消失了。

外面确实没洞穴暖和，旧的窝藏点不能去了，他带着尼禄直接去了丢下猎物的地方，尼禄扑到鹿身上，用自己的牙迫不及待地撕扯鹿脖子上的伤口，他的父亲帮尼禄把鹿的肚子咬破，温热的血染红了雪，他把尼禄推到鹿腹部破开的创口，让他钻进里面吃，本来雪白的幼崽也被鲜血染了一头红毛，他舔舔自己的爪子继续把脑袋伸进去吸食血液，等到维吉尔用爪子确定尼禄肚子摸起来很鼓了他吃饱了，才开始自己进食。

进食完毕后他们找到一个岩石下的空洞，背风，而且很隐蔽，巨狼把枯枝衔进去，再把幼崽赶进去，最后他才自己挤进去，吃饱后狼崽开始发困，他浑身蜷成一团挤在爸爸肚子下，这样又温暖又很有安全感，狼崽头上的毛发还有些残留的鹿血，狼慢慢地舔儿子脑袋上被血染脏的白毛，把尼禄梳理得干干净净的，狼崽偎依着自己的父亲渐渐沉入梦乡了。

第二天起来后难得父亲没有出去打猎，尼禄准备一整天都缠着他，他得时不时跑起来才能跟上维吉尔的步伐，巨狼打算进入一个更为偏僻的地方，他看看还在自己腿边打转的尼禄，直接叼起他脖子就开始往森林深处跑，尼禄早习惯了这种颠簸的生存，他老老实实地挂在父亲嘴边，一些雪粒子被风迎面吹到他身上，尼禄也习惯眯起眼睛不去管，他甚至能在被维吉尔咬着一路飞奔的颠簸中睡一会觉。

新的领地有很多巨大的石块，有很多可以钻来钻去的石洞，有倒下一半的高大石柱，这里是一片遗迹，到处是历史衰败的痕迹，对人类来说很宝贵的地方对尼禄来说也很宝贵，这一大片地方成立尼禄专属的游乐场，他高兴地往一个窄小的通道里钻，然后他的鼻子触到了一团冰冷的绳子，绳子开始扭动起来，那是被惊醒的冬眠中的蛇。

尼禄往后推开，蛇竖起身子开始对着狼崽恐吓，吞掉这匹幼小的狼可以补充它被打搅后饥饿的胃，蛇一边吐着信子一边向着狼靠近，准备亮出毒牙，下一秒它就被咬成了碎段。

“爸爸”尼禄扑到父亲脚下想跟他说自己刚刚好勇敢，被维吉尔直接一巴掌拍倒“不准乱跑！”尼禄重新站起来想接着跟爸爸说我才不怕这种东西呢，又被维吉尔咬住他的后背命令他趴着别动，尼禄委委屈屈地把头放到自己爪子上，看他的父亲开始一个缝隙一个洞穴到处找还没有冬眠的毒蛇，然后又看着巨狼把这些蛇捉出来全部咬死了。

“下次不准再靠近长这样的动物！”维吉尔把尼禄带到蛇尸旁边让他记住蛇的长相，叫他辨认蛇的脑袋记住毒蛇的特征，确定尼禄真的全记住了才松开口。

“爸爸，我好聪明”尼禄凑到维吉尔爪子下面蹭父亲的毛，维吉尔给了他脑袋一个奖励的舔毛。

遗迹内可供藏身的地方很多，尼禄被维吉尔叼进一个地下室，里面有遗留了百年的麻布碎片跟瓦罐，狼崽被叼到一个编织筐里，维吉尔示意他呆在此地不要乱动，他出去抓晚饭回来。


	2. Chapter 2

2

尼禄等了很久很久，他在筐子底部转来转去，终于忍不住踩倒了筐子从里头钻出来，闻着父亲的气味去找爸爸，他看见了，他无所不能的父亲对面站了好几只野牛，为首一只首领体型比所有的野牛都大，这是一小群野牛对上了一匹孤狼，尼禄赶忙飞快地跑过去相帮父亲赶跑牛群。

“Nero！不准过来！”维吉尔冲着尼禄第一次露出牙齿咆哮喝令他站住别动，尼禄生生停住了脚步，他焦急地在原地跳动抓着泥土飞扬“爸爸我能帮你打败它的！”这么小的幼崽敢对一只成年的牛群首领挑衅，这成功逗笑了对方“昔日高傲的斯巴达之子，如今终于也堕落了，那只小东西也是我当初没来得及杀掉的斯巴达后裔吗”

“那是我的儿子，维吉尔之子，他会记住你，然后撕碎你！”

野牛从鼻孔嗤笑了一声，其他的牛向着那只小幼狼慢慢走过去，每一只都那么魁梧，头顶的角粗壮有力，只需轻轻顶一下就能将狼崽抛向空中刺穿他整个身躯。维吉尔急忙回身向尼禄冲过去，张开利爪与尖牙跟野牛争斗在一起，尼禄慌忙想跑近父亲，被维吉尔一尾巴扫开，他被踢出了野牛的包围圈“你快走！你留下对我没有任何作用！”“爸爸..”尼禄爬起来不敢再靠近了，他能清清楚楚看见父亲把每一只想冲到自己面前的牛都击退了，他雪白的皮毛也被牛角顶撞得鲜血淋漓，尼禄想去舔舔父亲的伤口，再一次被推开

“Nero走！”一只野牛倒下前硬是用沉重的蹄子狠狠踢在狼不停冒血的肩部，它自己的脖子也被巨狼的口彻底咬断了，尼禄看得很清楚，那只牛本来是想冲过来踩踏他的。

就算牛群只剩最后一头野牛站着了，首领蒙德斯不紧不慢地走进维吉尔跟他身后的尼禄，他看着这头曾经敢独自挑战自己的孤狼，非常满意地开口了“今天真是不错，我可以杀掉你，斯巴达之子，还有那只弱小到不配称为斯巴达后裔的小崽子，让你们父子一起到地狱团聚”

“在那之前我会把你的头一起带去地狱，Mundus”维吉尔身上已经没有一处雪白的毛了，他高仰着的头颅上整齐的白毛与竖立的背毛都被血浸湿塌下来，尼禄看着他浴血的父亲，哪怕身陷颓境，他依旧如此骄傲与自信。狼弓着腰四肢开始着力，尾巴平举，他微微低下脖子

“一直跑，别回头”尼禄被维吉尔的后腿远远蹬开，他努力迈开四肢开始全速奔跑，背后传来狼的咆哮，他现在脑子里什么都不敢想，只能盯着地面的泥尘石土用尽全力在跑，跑到稚嫩的足垫开始磨破出血，舌头开始抽痛，肚子空荡荡的开始缩紧，身体负荷到了极点，可他依旧不敢停下来。

尼禄撞到了一面奇怪的障碍物上，狼的夜视能力可以令他们在黑夜里也来去自如，可他没见过眼前的东西，非常巨大，像一种未知的大型生物被掏空后的残骸，仅剩下表皮被留下来的骨架高高撑起，尼禄被挡住了前进的路，他急得用牙去咬用爪子去撕，他必须得离开这里，他要听父亲的话一直跑下去。

那怪物掀开一道口子，从里面出来一只用两条腿走路的动物，尼禄更加着急了，他不能被抓住。他冲着两足兽开始威胁地叫，耳朵高高翘起，后背毛全部炸成一团，使得自己看起来更加高大一点。

“哥哥，这里有一只受伤的狼崽”另一只两足兽也从怪物体内钻出来，手里提着发光的金属盒子，她冲着尼禄友好地伸出手，尼禄越过她双手下的空隙往他身后跑，他被一双手一把抱住了，尼禄张口就去撕咬捉着他不放的手

“太危险了，姬丽叶”“它只是很害怕”

抓着尼禄的手把他放进一个笼子，里面摆了一一盘清水还有一碟打开的闻起来很香的食物，他没有去碰水根食物，只焦急地去咬关着他的笼子，他不能停留在这里，他必须得一直跑下来。

突然一点刺痛扎入他腿上，尼禄看了看后足上突然多出来的羽毛，还没来得及反应过来便一头栽倒。

哪怕在梦里他依旧在跑，一直在跑，跑向有他父亲在等他的远方，尼禄昏迷中依旧在蹬动四肢，他太小也太累了，梦境里魁梧银白色的狼将他远远地抛在身后，尼禄发现自己无论怎么跑也追不上父亲的声影，他嗷—叫起声，尼禄的右前爪开始刺痛，关节发热，血从肉垫下渗出来，他一声又一声嗷呜地呼唤着，企图让他父亲停下脚步等等他，他的前肢已经痛到快要跑不动了，他并非不是故意没有在跑，他只是感觉很疼很疼，最后尼禄彻底撑不住了，他无法支立起前腿，他只得靠两条后腿追在父亲身后拖行，他的父亲一次也没有回应他的呼喊，一次也没有回头看他，舔他的脑袋，那匹白色的狼距离尼禄越来越远，身影变得越来越小，直至最后消失，维吉尔一次也没有回过头。


	3. Chapter 3

3

尼禄被一只非常温柔的手抚摸醒了，他口中被塞入一只软软的物体，他咬一下，一股香甜的乳汁充满他的口腔，这大概是这头幼狼第一次吸食乳汁，他马上抱着瓶身用力嘬着，手非常轻地揉了揉他的腹部，感觉到里面的胃正逐渐被填满后，手才放过了他。

“嘿，小东西，你还这么小就出来流浪了”尼禄马上警觉地站直身躯，左顾右盼，说话的动物除了下巴处有一戳毛外其余部分没有一丝毛发，尼禄很警惕地看着对方想捏他爪子的手“帮你包扎好了”尼禄抬起前爪，确实那里缠着一圈圈东西，但能感觉不在像之前那么剧痛了。

“你是被族群遗弃了吗”尼禄突然冲着笼子的栏杆猛扑过去，一声巨响，铁制的笼子被他的蛮力撞得摇晃了一下“你身上没有伤口全身又沾满了血，你们是遇到偷猎者还是其他动物群了，你是最后一只逃出来的狼对吗”尼禄一边冲着那只无毛兽咧牙咆哮，一边把笼子撞得晃来晃去。

“哥哥，你别让它又受伤”

尼禄冲着笼子的一角不停用自己的身体去冲撞去挤压，他想要从笼子里出去，他再次被麻醉了，次数一多，他也知道不能当着对方的面逃跑，他必须得暂时忍耐。

等到右前腿的绷带被拆开后，尼禄已经知道了这两只奇怪的动物是人类，男的名字叫克雷多女的是姬丽叶，因为是兄妹所以他们身上气味也很相似。

再一次的，尼禄拖着整个铁笼子跑到了帐篷外，营地的边缘，被克雷多当场逮到了。

“你为什么老是要跑”跟严肃的外表不符，克雷多有一颗对动物格外柔软的心肠，他坐到狼的对面，试图跟它沟通“你不喜欢笼子吗，抱歉按规定你还得待到彻底好起来为止，你为什么要是冲着那个方向跑，那里有什么吗”

本来趴着一动不动的尼禄抬起了脑袋看着克雷多，克雷多试探着往下说“你的同伴在前面等你，对吗？”尼禄抖了抖耳朵接着趴了回去，克雷多接着说“你的同伴叫你去前方，他要你在那里等，是不是”尼禄浑身毛抖了一遍，身体坐起来仰头开始嚎叫

“所以我猜对了，你过来的那个方向才有狼，你现在正在呼唤它”克雷多高兴地附和着尼禄还很稚嫩的狼啸，成功把他的妹妹召唤了过来，兄妹两人大概商量了一个晚上，终于决定开着车过去找其他可能还幸存的动物。

载着尼禄的吉普车转动着轮胎，风中的气味被冲淡了许多依旧可以被追寻到，尼禄一直安静地盯着前路，直到提示拐弯才会喊一声表示往这边开，前方的道路越来越狭窄，一路上枝叶秃秃的灌木丛换成渐渐茂密的高大乔木，空气里的血腥味与腐臭味越来越浓，现在不用尼禄示警兄妹都能知道前方就是悲剧发生的地方。

他感应到了父亲的存在，在腐烂的尸体包围下，那是维吉尔微弱的呼吸，在腥臭刺鼻血液的掩盖下，他能嗅到父亲白色皮毛下温暖的心脏还在跳动，他直接带着笼子从车头往下跳，铁笼被压裂了，就算车子行驶速度不算很快，尼禄再次扭伤了之前才刚痊愈的前腿，他一瘸一拐地向着维吉尔的气味处跑过去。

昔日银狼变成了一摊倒在凝固的红黑色血液中一动不动的物体，他那一身白色顺滑的长毛，曾经随时都在迎风舒展，现在被鲜红凝结成一团团干枯的死结乱毛，巨狼的头颅垂在地上，眼睛紧紧闭着，尼禄跑到维吉尔嘴边舔了舔他，他父亲没有张开眼睛。尼禄转而跑到巨大的狼爪下，把自己挤进去，舔父亲伤痕累累的前爪，狼爪尖厉的指甲直直从肉中翘出，断裂了，尼禄不停地舔着父亲恐怖的伤口，他很小声地呜呜叫唤着父亲，依旧没有得到任何回应。尼禄趴到父亲腹部去舔那道最狰狞最长的破口，他越是拼命地舔，越是没法把维吉尔全身的血舔干净，他还在拼命地舔着毛试图令父亲恢复到可以睁开眼睛看看他，可以挺直身躯站起来，可以咬住他的后颈提在空中，尼禄徒劳地舔着那些致命的伤口，希望一切可以回复如初。

没人能料到躺在一地尸骸间的野牛并没有断气，当蒙德斯跪直前蹄用最后的力气把小狼冲撞开的那一刻谁都无法阻止悲剧的发生，野牛首领的致命一击撞裂了幼崽的肩骨，不断涌出的血顺着尼禄后背绒毛下的创伤淌下，小狼彻底站不起来了，随着最后一头狼的倒下，蒙德斯沉重的身躯也随之颓然倾倒。

尼禄倒在离濒死的维吉尔相距大约一米的地方，他开始觉得冷，浑身打颤，眼皮慢慢无法睁开，他好困，连父亲的气味都快嗅不到了，他还不能放弃，尼禄浑身猛一激灵，扬起沉重的脑袋开始嚎叫：嗷————————呜———————

他学着父亲那样像头成年狼那般呼唤同伴，狼嚎没有引来回应，这只是一头孤狼的悲鸣。

尼禄能感觉到有人摸了摸他的脑袋，他的舌头已经收不回口腔内，四肢也无力动弹了，他睁不开眼睛，也听不见声音了，所有的黑暗吞噬了他。

他醒了过来发现跟他的父亲温暖地挤在一起，维吉尔舔着他的后脑，舔到尼禄有点痒痒的，他撒娇地往一侧躺倒，父亲用鼻子拱他肚子上的绒毛，尼禄开心地耳朵都往脑后贴，他此刻四脚朝天，尾巴搁在地上摇来摇去，时不时叫唤几声

“Nero，thankyou”维吉尔重新站了起来，往正在发光的不知何处走过去，尼禄想跟着一起，被父亲温柔的用爪子按在原地趴好“现在你还不能过来”

“但是爸爸”尼禄倔强地咬住父亲的尾巴，企图拖在地上被一起带进去“带我一起走嘛”

“不是现在，Nero”维吉尔把尼禄从自己尾巴上叼起来，銜到一边，尼禄立刻扑打到父亲后腿上死死咬住就是不松口，再一次的，他被维吉尔拍下来

“我就是要跟爸爸一直在一起”尼禄冲到维吉尔身边死活就是要跟着，他父亲已经走到光线外了，尼禄跟得太紧了他没法保证自己走下了这个傻崽子会不会跟着一起跳进去。

“爸爸，别丢下我”尼禄硬是跑到了维吉尔面前尾巴摇得飞快，直立起身子前爪扑到父亲身上的厚毛中，白白的小一团埋进令一大团白白的毛发中，尾巴摇得是那么欢快，眼睛里却在滴泪，水一点一点消失进维吉尔前胸飘逸的白毛里，他没法再迈开步子了。


	4. Chapter 4

4

真正回到现实的感觉是又冷又热，尼禄醒来后发现自己缩在好几团毛毯下，他躺在一个光亮又雪白的房间，虽然周围看起来像冬天的雪，可空气闻起来却很温暖，幼崽小小的身体扎着好几种透明管子，狼盯着这些陌生的东西，望着各色液体在管子内升升降降。

刚刚醒来的尼禄浑身僵硬又绵软无力，他试着动了动自己的右前爪，然后发现自己毛绒绒的前腿被剃成瘦瘦的一截被紧紧得包裹成一圈，他舔了舔自己被隐藏起来的爪子，舌头感受到干净的布料气味，尼禄挪动了下自己的前腿想要艰难地站起来，才发觉自己不只是前腿被包扎起来了自己后背都被东西缠得紧绷绷的，小狼崽难受得直摇头晃脑，哼哼唧唧，终于把救助他的克雷多唤醒了。

“嘿，小家伙，你精神多了”人类小心翼翼地拍了拍幼崽低垂的脑袋，尼禄把自己脑袋往毛毯里拱，他很不喜欢自己被别的动物摸头，更何况还把他包成一幅怪模样。

“你应该饿了吧”铮亮的盒子放到尼禄面前，尼禄能嗅出那里面盛了清水以及他最喜欢的罐头狗粮，但他现在不想吃，他把自己的鼻子埋在柔软的毛巾下，克制着不去闻喷香的食物。

“你得赶紧好起来，我都帮你包扎爪子两次了”克雷多拍了拍幼崽身下的白色床板吸引他注意，小狼连尾巴都没动一下，尼禄非常哀怨地将自己跟毛毯融为一体了。

这时姬丽叶推门走进来，她拿着一个板子示意哥哥过来看，两个人类就着屏幕上的内容开始小声讨论了一句，尼禄听不懂那些艰涩的语言，但他闻到了女孩白袍上熟悉的父亲的气息，小狼噌一声抬起脑袋，对着姬丽叶的方向直哼哼，女孩慌忙上前查看仪器跟针管，她再三确认各种指标没有记录误差后才弯下身摸了摸小狼的脑袋

“你怎么了，还有哪里不舒服吗”女孩对着狼的幼崽像跟小奶狗说话一样温柔又耐心，尼禄拼命探头去嗅人类的白色长袍，他在白袍袖口跟前襟出能清晰闻到父亲的气味，小狼咬住了袖子，他焦急得再三拼命去蹭衣服，克雷多也走过来把尼禄缠满绷带的上半身躯固定住，狼崽的牙死死叼着姬丽叶的袖口不放。

姬丽叶没有从尼禄嘴里扯开自己的衣袍，她恍然大悟“我刚刚从那头狼的病房回来，你能嗅出来呀”女孩怜爱地摸了摸尼禄的耳朵，幼狼能从人类手掌心闻出更复杂的气味，巨狼，清凉的苦味，金属的凉气，消毒药水的刺鼻味，跟缠绕在自己爪子上味道一模一样的布匹，他用鼻子拱了拱女孩的手心，抬起头瞪圆眼睛看着姬丽叶，小狼的眼神似乎在哀求。

“会好起来的”女孩回头看了一眼克雷多，她对着小狼微笑“我哥哥可是最棒的兽医”

幼狼依旧哀求得望着女孩，如果尼禄能开口说话他此刻一定会说带我去看他吧，可惜尼禄无法用低鸣跟人类沟通，姬丽叶坐到小狼崽的病床前的椅子上耐心地用软管喂食，将饱含营养的食物填进尼禄空空的肚皮

“你很担心你的父亲吧”姬丽叶跟克雷多给两头狼全面记录身体数据的同时发现了这一大一小的狼是一对父子，幼崽由父亲带着喂养这种罕见情况在自然界中几乎算是孤例，甚至可以说上全世界仅此一例，尼禄跟他父亲的相处模式充分勾起了兄妹两的好奇心

“你要先把自己养好，我保证带你去看你的父亲”克雷多接过妹妹的话，他不再皱着眉了，人类对狼许下了承诺

尼禄为了争取能尽快恢复开始积极地配合治疗，他不再抗拒换药时刺鼻的气味，所幸野牛最后的偷袭没有撞破幼崽的内脏也没有折断幼崽的脊椎，克雷多很庆幸如果当时再刺深一点，小狼就会因为失血过多而死或者因为断裂的脊柱而一辈子下肢瘫痪。如今他只需要把所有的伤口缝合起来，等到伤口愈合到一定程度尼禄就能从自己的病床上下来，等到那时尼禄他便可以去看望他的父亲了。

幼崽的恢复力惊人的快，拆掉后背的绷带后尼禄可以直起身躯站立或者坐倒，他不再垂头丧气，开始偷偷跳下高床扒拉着房门试图外出，无奈总在半途被监控中察觉的克雷多找回去，他把幼崽提回到窝里，给不省心的小狼消毒，查看绷带是否有松掉，尼禄总一脸乖觉地任由克雷多把他捉回去，然后接着偷跑，终于某天他挤在门缝里在拼命往外钻时，被兄妹两人同时发现了，克雷多叹了口气，把尼禄提了起来。

“我带你去，你别瞎折腾了”尼禄打了个哈欠扮无辜，他乖乖被人类裹在毛巾被中，走廊的灯一闪一闪，他们推开另一道门，进入另一个雪洞洞的房间。这里跟尼禄的屋子几乎一样，只除了机械更多金属支架更多，雪狼巨大的后背冲着尼禄，尼禄着急得在克雷多手中挣扎起来，他急不可耐地叫起来，他想冲到父亲身上埋进他的毛发中。

“安静点”尼禄不再试图挣脱了，他发现了，父亲身上也缠满了绷带，房间内的药味浓重许多，他的父亲背对着尼禄，像一团静止不动的标本，从他们进屋开始就没动过一次。

“呜呜呜呜呜”尼禄被放到地上，他围着床架的四条推轮转悠，小狼大概在喊着爸爸快醒爸爸起来了爸爸爸爸，尼禄拼了命一样地呼唤着父亲，他得到不回应，屋内一片沉寂，只有仪器的滴滴声，嘀-嘀-嘀-嘀的机械声代替了巨狼强健的心跳声，呼吸声，尼在狼崽开始嚎叫之前尼禄被克雷多抱起来放到了床架上，与他的亲人面对面。

他终于可以近距离触碰到维吉尔了，尼禄朝思暮想的父亲的气味包围了他，狼崽不敢动弹，他能嗅到父亲绷带下的血污，那些透明管子悬在上方，小狼小心翼翼地隔着巨狼一指宽的距离躺下来，他摇了摇自己的尾巴，毛绒绒的尾巴拍打在床上，维吉尔仍旧一动也不动。

尼禄更为小心地挪近了一点，他用爪子拍了拍垂在床板边沿的父亲的长毛，巨狼柔顺的白色毛发恢复了雪的色泽，小狼慢慢地挪近他的父亲，他舔了雪舔狼塌下来的毛发，他的父亲曾经总是一身倨傲地站立，脑后银白狼毫威风地竖立，精神抖擞又威风凛凛，他是那么威严又美丽的一匹巨狼，他是尼禄的骄傲，他曾是尼禄的一切，现今却沉默得卧倒着，总是有力的四肢僵直着弯曲，尼禄舔了舔父亲的前爪，他舔到了苦涩的血味。

小狼用两条后腿夹着父亲的前肢，他仔仔细细地舔父亲受伤的利爪，巨狼的硬毛扎痛了幼崽的小舌头，可尼禄没有放弃，他还在舔着，他在用自己全身令维吉尔的一只爪子暖和起来，在舔的第一口尼禄就发现了父亲现在的体温非常冷，父亲他以前温暖的肉垫变得冷冰冰的，尼禄不是一无所知的幼崽，他知道唯有死亡才能带走身躯的温度，尼禄曾经生活在一群狼中，头狼是他万能的爷爷斯巴达，头狼的伴侣伊娃是他慈祥的奶奶。

刚刚出生没多久的幼崽挤在一堆小狼中，某次狼群外出狩猎后野牛群来了，奔跑的野牛踩死了留守的狼跟其他的小狼崽，危急时刻伊娃从满地狼尸中叼起了尼禄，年迈的母狼把小崽子藏到自己肚皮下，他们躲到一个狭窄的岩石缝隙中，野牛群奔跑时碎石时不时滚落，尼禄还不能睁开眼睛，他被伊娃紧紧护着，那些碎石块没有一个能砸到他身上。

无法睁眼去看的幼崽畏缩在母狼肚子下，伊娃一直在舔他的脑袋安抚着尼禄，他们在里面躲了很久，久到尼禄能感觉祖母的身体越来越僵硬跟冰冷，小狼拱了拱伊娃的肚子亲昵地跟母狼撒娇，伊娃垂下了她美丽的头颅，尼禄跟祖母贴在一起，他还太小不知道最疼爱他的奶奶已经去世了，小狼只是依赖地舔着祖母的脸想要叫她起来，尼禄又饿又累，他不敢从母狼身边离开，岩洞外已经万籁俱寂，小狼躺在祖母寒冷的怀抱里昏昏欲睡，等到他醒来时，他已经被父亲从缝隙中抓出来了。

维吉尔回家的时机刚刚好，成年的雄性巨狼按惯例一概要被赶出领地，他只回来过两次，一次是把自己刚出生就被抛弃的儿子送回族群抚养，一次是为自己的族群送行，斯巴达消失了，他的双胞胎兄弟但丁一直在失踪中，伊娃死了，尼禄奄奄一息，没有抚养过幼狼的巨狼把他的儿子叼出来，小狼靠着本能舔着他的嘴巴，那里有咬死野牛后的残余血肉，尼禄舔干净了父亲的尖牙利爪，他第一次睁开了眼睛。

幼狼灰色的眼球盯着静止不动的父亲一刻也不敢松懈，他遗传到了维吉尔雪白的皮毛跟灰蓝的眼睛，在狼群中独一无二的标识，第一次见到跟自己如此相似的狼，尼禄对着父亲叫了一声，维吉尔嗅了嗅幼崽的脑袋，雪狼的长鼻子在小狼脑门厚密的绒毛中上戳了一个坑，尼禄歪着头，耳朵与尾巴高高竖起，他在分辨眼前巨狼身上熟悉的味道，他对着自己陌生的父亲摇了摇尾巴以示友好，维吉尔转身离开，尼禄迈着短腿紧紧跟在后面，他四肢走路还不太稳，跑起来屁颠屁颠的，前面的狼停下了脚步转过了身子，他用鼻子蹭了蹭尼禄毛绒绒的后背，第一次叼住了他儿子的后颈，尼禄惊奇地在半空中地蹬着四肢，很快又镇定下来任由父亲咬着，维吉尔叼着儿子继续往前迈步，尼禄的尾巴兴奋地在空气里一甩一甩，从此父子两相依为命，踏上未知的路途。


	5. Chapter 5

5

他还是被丢下了，尼禄死死抱着父亲的爪子舔着，灰蓝色的眼睛渐渐湿润，终究他还是独自一个被丢下了，狼第一次落泪，滚热的泪珠子滚到肉垫上，巨狼混身颤抖了一下。

“爸爸？”

尼禄扑到父亲嘴边焦急地呜呜叫，人类忙碌起来，各式机械闪着动物看不懂的光，小狼呆愣愣地趴到父亲脑袋边，他时而坐起来时而躺下，克雷多跟姬丽叶在操作各种复杂的仪器，尼禄把自己钻到巨狼厚重的毛发中，他能感应到父亲沉寂的身体开始微微起伏，脉搏跟心跳渐渐平稳，小狼将自己整个身体埋到巨狼的长毛内，在克雷多眼里小狼正在跟父亲难舍难分，他为了避免不知轻重的幼崽把针头从狼身上扯落只得将尼禄从雪狼厚毛内抱出来

“没事了，你父亲很快就能恢复”克雷多跟这头过分聪明的小狼平等的说着话“你父亲看来是真的放不下你，你一来他的各项生命指标都安全了”

“你这个小撒娇鬼”克雷多揉了揉小狼软软的脑袋，把尼禄重新裹回毛毯里“该回去了，明天再来看吧”

知道了父亲还活着并且还能康复后，尼禄终于活泼起来，发挥出他这种年龄该有的调皮捣蛋，上一秒尼禄还冲着人类友好地摇着尾巴，下一秒他就一头冲过人类脚边往门外跑，他每天锲而不舍地跟人类玩你追我跑直到被克雷多拎起来捉回窝里，兄妹俩给尼禄买了一个崭新的狗窝，他现在可以不用睡笼子了，被养得越来越亲人的小狼甚至能跟克雷多玩捡球游戏。

  
  


从来没有拥有过玩伴的尼禄除了每天蹲在父亲床边就是陪人类玩各种新奇的狗狗玩具，玩累了吃，吃饱了趴到父亲床下的狗窝里睡觉，睡醒了重复一遍。

但随着维吉尔迟迟不醒，尼禄也慢慢不去玩了，他继续做回每天给父亲义务舔毛的工作，很有耐心地一遍一遍地舔，渐渐连最喜欢吃的狗饼干都叫不来尼禄，他像是跟床黏在一起了，他的厚密胎毛终于被这段日子的高压工作折腾得直掉，本来奶软奶软的一头幼崽因为被剃了脖子后背一圈跟一条前腿的毛发，这种食物充足的情况下他反而越变越瘦小了。

忧郁的尼禄将自己横躺在维吉尔脑袋下，仰着头就能看到父亲阖上的长长的睫毛，随着呼吸频率微弱地颤着，尼禄用两只前爪捧着父亲的嘴巴，他忧伤地舔着父亲的鼻子，他每时每刻都在想，现在自己的样子又怪又丑，如果父亲突然醒过来他还能认出自己是从前那个又可爱又毛绒绒的尼禄吗

尼禄一边为父亲梳理毛发一边想着心事，他靠着的巨狼动了一下，尼禄惊喜地站起来，狼张开了眼睛，他先是看到了眼前一片雪白，狼安静地挪动着脑袋往四周环顾，他能感觉到自己脖子边上趴着一头小崽子，尾巴正摇得飞快

巨狼回想起他第一次把尼禄带到身边，这头继承了银狼之血的幼崽浑身绒毛厚实又膨胀，尤其是那肥厚蓬松的尾巴，偏偏尼禄他还喜欢把尾巴摇得飞起，像朵蒲公英，好几次他把尼禄叼在嘴里都要被幼激动崽的尾巴搔得鼻子发痒

维吉尔偏头注视着激动的尼禄，小狼脑袋依旧毛茸茸圆滚滚的，脖子跟后背光秃秃的，一只爪子又厚又毛绒，另一只爪子瘦瘦干干还吊着一圈绷带，幼崽因为父亲看到了他被剃光毛的怪样子而伤心地叫了一声

“我是尼禄！”小狼眼巴巴地望着父亲依旧沉稳的灰眼睛，他现在的心情即狂喜又委屈，我现在一点都不可爱了哇，尼禄闷闷不乐地扑咬父亲脖子上浓密的雪白长毛，他不开心需要爸爸哄哄才会好

巨大的雪狼伸出舌头舔了舔幼崽贴到脑后的耳朵，把尼禄毛绒绒的耳朵舔到重新竖回头顶，维吉尔舔着尼禄的耳朵，安静地不发出任何声音，只是舔着尼禄的耳朵。

“爸爸？”尼禄被舔毛哄得开心极了，他开心到向后仰倒，肚皮翻过来，维吉尔继续舔尼禄的肚子，翻身后小狼才发现自己前胸也被剃得光溜溜，他又羞又气，将自己格外蓬松的尾巴翘到腿间扫过来企图挡住光秃秃的那一圈，父亲的舌头舔了尼禄被剃干净的没有缠绷带的部位，尼禄乖巧地躺着翻肚皮，没有毛发遮挡被父亲直接舔到身体的感觉格外新鲜，小狼抽了抽鼻子开始舒服得张嘴嗯嗯叫

重伤未愈刚醒的维吉尔硬撑着舔完了尼禄才把沉重的脑袋搁下，尼禄猝不及防被压在下面，小狼把自己挪到父亲脖子外，钻到父亲厚密的白毛下，刨乱雪狼整齐的毛发，两头狼互相偎依着如同一切还未发生前那样紧挨着对方，尼禄蹭着父亲的脖子一直开心地哼哼唧唧，后腿跟尾巴在空中弹着，尼禄高兴到根本停不下来撒娇。

“Nero”巨狼闭着眼睛轻唤了一声，尼禄立刻应声“爸爸？”

“你现在的样子很有趣”狼张开眼睛瞅了一眼自己活泼的儿子又再度闭上，似乎不忍再看一眼，尼禄的尾巴呆立在半空中，他用爪子遮着鼻子难过得直抽抽，他被爸爸嘲笑了。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

6

随着冬季的结束，新生的植物纷纷钻出土层，万物萌发恣意生长，身为一头巨狼的后代，尼禄也稍微跟着成长了，他不再是毛绒绒的一团萌物，肥短的四肢抽条了，肉乎乎的爪子变厚了，绵软胎毛终于伴着厚重的冬毛一同掉落，他看起来瘦了一点，圆圆的脸变尖了，跑起来一颠一颠的软趴趴耳朵现在精神地竖起来了，总而言之尼禄长大了，他由原先的个头长到两倍大，现在的尼禄腿脚矫健，精力旺盛，肉垫下冒出尖尖的爪子，他学会了调皮捣蛋，时刻拆家。

当然对尼禄而言他有充足的理由去捣蛋，在巨狼恢复到能翻身时，白房子里的人类将尼禄的父亲关进一个牢固的铁笼内，幼狼愤怒地冲撞着铁笼子，妄图从栏杆间钻进去，可惜他不再是只有维吉尔爪子大小的那只小幼崽了，尼禄把脑袋死死往里面塞，可惜他现在只能伸进去一只鼻子跟两条前腿，幼狼生气地直龇牙，可惜没人理他，人类戴着手套沉默地将仪器搬到笼子附近，所有人都没有去管那头只卡在笼子外头的小狼，尼禄气得叫起来，狼崽子尖细的咆哮在房间内传荡，依旧没有人理睬他，小狼拼命地一边将自己的脑袋往硬硬的铁栏内钻一边大声嚎叫抗议，尼禄吵醒了麻醉中的维吉尔，雪狼巨大的尾巴扫过来打在他脑门上，小狼被粗硬的尾巴毛刺得打了个喷嚏，这下喷嚏打得很用力，尼禄被惯性带着往后跌坐，将他的鼻子从栏杆间隔内拔了出来，小狼仰坐在冰冷的地板上，爪子捂着鼻子，他又被刺激得打了个喷嚏。

雪白一团的小狼憋屈得俯下身子，冲着笼子继续咆哮，他在喊着爸爸爸爸爸爸我马上就能钻进来陪你了，麻醉药效未过巨狼沉重的身躯一动不动，尼禄说到做到，他挪动着肚子往笼子前爬，这次他试着把脑袋歪过来从侧面往里头钻，他的思路是好的，但他的行动是失败的，这下子两条铁栏间的空隙直接被狼高高的鼻子挡住了，尼禄连尖鼻子都没能伸出去，他吃力地往后仰头，将自己脑袋竖着往里钻，敏感的下巴软毛被冷冰冰的铁杆子蹭得直颤抖，小狼密实的脑门厚毛被蹭得乱糟糟的鸟窝一样，姗姗来迟的克雷多终于看不下去了，他把尼禄从笼子外拖出来，抱在怀里，揉了揉他的脑袋

“别闹了，你的腿才刚刚好起来”人类好声好气地跟着幼崽讲话，尼禄完全没有听进去，他在克雷多手上扭来扭去地闹腾，后腿蹬来蹬去想从人类手里挣脱，他想跳下来，跟他父亲靠在一起。

“这小东西可真倔”克雷多唯有将手上抓得更牢，他往屋子外走，尼禄着急得叫起来，呜—呜—发出汽笛一般的尖啸，其他穿着白袍的人类将铁笼子围得密不透风，直到门从克雷多背后关上，尼禄都在拼命地扭头向后探，他完全没看到父亲到底醒了没有。

被放下后尼禄直接往地上窜，他结结实实地撞到了透明玻璃上，他跑得太急力道没收住小狼整个身子垂软下来，眼冒金星，晕头转象，幼崽贴着玻璃门侧倒了下来，彻底晕死过去。

多灾多难的尼禄自然获得了克雷多付出更多的看护时间与姬丽叶更多的狗狗零食，女孩子拿着最受欢迎的狗咬胶放到小狼鼻子前，哄他起来，小狼崽跟任何贪吃的奶狗一样在睡梦中抽动着鼻子，他哼了一声，眼睛瞬间张开，盯着眼皮底下那诱人的狗咬胶瞪圆了眼珠

子。

“哥哥担心死你了”姬丽叶的语气像幼稚园的老师教育不听话的小孩子“乖一点，好吗”

尼禄张了张嘴巴，不再去看摆在面前的牛皮骨，他故意把头转到另一边，女孩又从口袋内掏出一盒原味酸奶，姬丽叶撕开了酸奶盖上的塑料包装，幼狼的耳朵抖了抖，尼禄被本能驱使着转过头，他看到了自己最爱吃的酸奶。

姬丽叶把酸奶倒到陶瓷盆子内，往尼禄面前一推，小幼狼没出息地滴下了口水，他最喜欢这种浓稠又绵密的食物，但尼禄记起来自己还在抗议，他死命忍住食欲的冲动控制尾巴不去摇起来，屁股往后蹭，他在寻找能把自己藏起来的地方，好不让自己去嗅那诱惑至极的酸奶。

女孩叹了口气关上灯走了出去，一片黑暗中尼禄的嗅觉更灵敏了，他知道那有多可口，但尼禄可以忍住的，他可以的，他要为自己争取到能跟父亲挤在一起睡的权利，他要绝食抗议，他要抗争到底。

紧接着下一秒他就舔了一下酸奶，舌头卷着奶香四溢的粘稠凝固的乳膏含进口中，尼禄舔完一口才发觉自己打破了刚刚立下的誓言，他气得摆头晃脑，对着空气直叫，他冲着自己撒气，可惜肚皮咕噜叫出声，成长期的小狼完全抵抗不了食物的诱惑，尼禄惩罚自己似的开始绕着食物盘子跑圈，跑过来，跑过去，一会站立着咆哮，他恨自己嘴馋，便拿前爪拍打自己的脸，他叫得声音太大了，刚刚出去没几分钟的两兄妹被小狼的叫声呼唤回来。

“怎么了”克雷多一打开灯就看到毛绒绒的小狼在用自己肉乎乎的肉垫打自己的鼻子，边拍边摇着脑袋，姬丽叶寻找着镇静剂，她经验丰富的哥哥已经把尼禄的前腿按住了。

小雪狼抽着鼻子皱着脑门，他严肃地瞪着人类，向对方传达出一种无声的抗议。

“你又想跟人家住一个笼子？”克雷多不愧是照顾幼崽最久的人类兽医，他刚问完，尼禄便叫了一声来表明态度

“那头狼伤口才愈合你别闹人家了”尼禄又叫了一声意思是不会的不会的我这么乖巧

人类跟狼的幼崽大眼瞪小眼，严肃的小胡子跟严肃的小狼眼神交流了几秒，最后克雷多心软了，他总不能看着尼禄不吃饭，最后两兄妹把尼禄连同他的垫子与零食玩具一起打包，克雷多跟屋内的其他人商量了好一会，屋内那名像是所有人首领的人类望了一会兽医怀里的幼崽迟迟没有松口答应，最后尼禄的狗窝被搁在笼子外头的地面上，其他重要机器被推到小狼够不到的位置，克雷多遗憾地把尼禄从怀中放下，小狼恹恹地趴着不动，无视周围的吵杂噪音，只是趴着。

沉重的轮子转动声都没惊动里面沉眠的狼，所有人都离开房间后，尼禄立马爬起来围着铁笼子打转，维吉尔庞大的身躯窝在笼子正中央，无论小狼往哪个方向钻都没法碰到他的父亲，尼禄还没有放弃，他绕回到原来的位置抓着栏杆往里头拱，连尾巴尖都在拼命地使劲，后腿用力往地板上刨，新长出的利爪刺在地面发出非常刺耳的嗞啦声，听得连尼禄自己都背毛直竖

“你在干什么”尼禄制造出的这种尖厉噪声终于把他父亲的耳朵折磨醒了，巨大的雪狼不知何时抬起了头，用灰眼珠望着自己吵闹不休的幼崽，维吉尔感到有一丝头疼

“我想钻过去陪你，爸爸”尼禄高兴地把鼻子伸出铁栏之间，尾巴摇成虚影。巨狼知道自己被关在一个笼子内，他不希望自己的孩子也被关起来，于是他拒绝了尼禄的请求“Nero，你不需要每一分钟都跟我在一起的”

“可我想要永远陪着你”小狼委屈巴巴地摇着尾巴“每一分钟都陪着你，跟你在一起”

尼禄乖巧地冲着他的父亲示弱讨好，他的肉爪子还在努力往笼子里头探，他依旧卡在铁栏间隙，一条前腿伸进去可怜兮兮地在地上划拉，巨狼站起身子，这是维吉尔重伤后第一次靠自己的力量站起来，他往尼禄的方面走了几步又艰难地躺下，父亲的大鼻子蹭着尼禄的小爪子，小狼也跟着躺倒，巨狼的鼻子拱了拱幼崽掌心软乎乎的肉垫，尼禄的父亲满意地闭起眼睛。

尼禄不敢再动了，他把自己缩成一个雪球，尾巴在空气里甩来甩去，紧挨着铁笼子也合上了双眼。


	7. Chapter 7

7

白狼的那些足以使他致命的伤势如今愈合的速度快得像个奇迹，所有参与救治的人员都感到自豪，最自豪不过的依旧还是尼禄，他的父亲果然是无所不能的。小雪狼无论体型样貌都可爱得像头无害的奶狗，获得组织内一致的宠爱，他现在狗狗玩具多得能令任何宠物狗嫉妒不已，尼禄很善于与其他动物分享，因为他跟大雪狼形影不离，因此他所谓的分享一般只是跟维吉尔分享。

维吉尔不需要奶狗玩的玩具，他无奈地望着尼禄往笼子内推进来的一只布偶，他勉强把玩偶推还给小狼崽，那是一个线条圆溜溜的毛绒玩具，是尼禄晚上抱着睡的他最喜欢的狗狗玩具，小狼给这只黑乎乎的玩偶取了狮鹫的名字，那是小朋友在跟着祖父母生活时听故事听到的威风凛凛的一个名字，那些故事在维吉尔幼年时期也听过，他难得在此刻回想起自己面目模糊的双亲

尼禄趴在铁笼子上磨爪子，他还在锲而不舍地跟这个大家伙苦战，他每天都在咬它，抓它，踢它，铁栏表明被坚持不懈的幼狼刮得一道道满是划痕，维吉尔把尼禄从铁笼子前推开

“别伤到自己”巨狼温柔地叮嘱小幼崽，他舔了舔仰躺着的尼禄的后腿爪子，示意他的儿子可以歇一会了。

“我很快就能把这个弄断了”尼禄得意洋洋地冲着笼子里的父亲摇尾巴，后腿站立起来趴在铁笼子上，去拨弄笼子上的铁锁，小狼的咬合力无法銜住方方正正的大锁头，他对着锁的边边角角咬来咬去，再次被维吉尔一把按在肚皮上往后推。

“你该出去吃饭了”他的父亲提醒啃铁笼子啃到废寝忘食的小狼崽，尼禄听话的往通道口跑去，他知道该向哪些人要好吃了，克雷多，他会给好吃的罐头，姬丽叶，她会给好吃的小饼干，还有一些不知名的人类，他们会给水煮香肠，甜甜的苹果片，炸鸡块，清凉的水，用油煎得香香的肉排，这些东西克雷多不许尼禄多吃，因为不适合你，忧心忡忡又负责的兽医负责随时监督尼禄保持良好的饮食习惯，不准吃人类的食物，他再三提醒小狼，如果你吃太多，你的身体会承受不住的。

克雷多今天也盯着尼禄吃完了保障营养又不会对肾脏造成负荷的一餐，他看着尼禄吃完才端着不锈钢盆去给另一头狼喂食，成年狼只吃生肉，带血的肉，如果那头巨狼能开口说话，他估计会点一头活蹦乱跳的羚羊。

尼禄现在也能咬动生肉了，他站在血肉边那幅自豪的样子活像那些食物是他准备的一样，克雷多内心感叹，他打开了铁笼的门，每一次看那头笼中巨兽他都会发自内心感到一股敬畏感，站在食物链顶端还没多久的两足裸猿对站在捕猎者顶端拥有悠久历史的狼那种纯粹发自骨头里的战栗，在几万年前几十万年几百万前，各自的祖先在野外遭遇时第一面所留下的基因记忆，优雅高效的食肉动物，拥有厚密的皮毛跟尖牙利爪，体型硕大，四肢修长，腰背矫健，在没有点燃火的荒野中如同闪电般快速，黑暗中狼的眼睛像是鬼火，一群狼围拢过来时它们的眼睛会闪耀得堪比天上的星辰，如此美丽的动物，如此残忍的生物，这种印象一代代传承至今，从第一只站立走路的猿猴那里流传给今天握着枪械的人类。

所以他们救了这匹狼，却又在狼病重得无法抵抗时将它关进笼子里。

兽医望向尼禄，小狼身上带了所有能被驯养的标记，但他无法保证自己能驯服它。

雪狼进食的姿态非常优雅，吻部的白毛丝毫没有被鲜血染红，作为一头茹毛饮血的野生狼能保持如此不紧不慢的速度进食，它显得聪明又傲慢，当人类喂食完出去后，笼子内的巨狼站了起来，维吉尔对着尼禄低声说了句就是今晚。

他们今晚就会离开这里，不辞而别，尼禄在整个基地内部转了个遍，靠着他那幅可爱的模样找出所有出口，他甚至跟着兽医出去过几趟，非常简单，只需叼着球往外面冲，没有任何一个人类觉得小狼是在逃跑，他们只会觉得尼禄又在贪玩。他每晚都会在放置铁笼的房间挠墙，撞击，人类已经对小狼的行为太过熟悉以致放松警惕了，尼禄确实完完整整遗传了父亲的优秀。

需要尼禄后腿挺直站立才能碰到的铁锁，维吉尔只需一击就撞开了，铁笼门在寂静的黑夜中缓慢往外开启，狼从里面迈步走出，他养精蓄锐这么久，完全不需要靠儿子的乳牙去磨铁笼子就能脱身，所幸尼禄沉浸在跟父亲团聚的喜悦中，没去注意到自己的一腔热血成了白用工

狼的耳朵捕捉着屋外每一处动静，确认所有人都睡下后，父子俩才离开了房间往出口跑，尼禄的脚步紧跟着父亲踩过的每一处，推开最后一道门后，今晚的月亮被乌云遮住了，空气里带着一丝潮气，马上就会下雨，冲刷掉两头狼离开后的所有印迹跟气味。

困住过小狼一次的围栏在他父亲巨爪下被撕破开裂，尼禄率先钻过洞跑了出去，他自由了，他再一次被父亲牢牢叼起后颈奔跑，小狼第一次觉得高处自由的空气都显得特别清新怡人。

“你没有带那些小玩意吗”在跑出很长一段距离后维吉尔才舍得把尼禄放下来，他们在一处草丛里，尼禄坐着地上用后腿搔着脑门，一路上无数草叶刮得他身上有点痒痒的，被父亲突然询问，尼禄有点懵得停下动作仰望他高大的父亲

“你很喜欢的，咬着不放的那些东西”维吉尔提醒到，他见过尼禄宝贝似的叼着那些玩具将它们一个个往自己面前推，尼禄喜欢到还给其中一些取了名字“你没有带上它们吗”

白狼亲昵地舔着幼崽的脖子，尼禄眯起眼睛享受着父亲久违的舔毛，同时他从口中放下一样黏湿湿的东西，他对着父亲讨好地俯下身子

“我带了小饼干给爸爸吃”依稀能看出两端是圆圆隆起的骨头形状的狗饼干被口水融化得模模糊糊的一条“这个很好吃的，我想留给爸爸吃”

尼禄拿脑袋蹭爸爸的前腿，就算内层的胎毛褪去了，小狼绵密的脑袋瓜上依旧软绵绵得滚圆，他蹭得维吉尔满腿都是一些来不及褪下的冬毛，细软的白毛堆作一团，仿佛棉花团一样被夜风咕噜咕噜滚着吹走了，尼禄满眼亮晶晶的望着他的父亲。

“你以后都吃不到了，会后悔吗”巨狼突然坏心眼地问自己傻乎乎的儿子，小幼崽只是依赖地趴到父亲胸前，灰色的眼珠子水汪汪的，闪得像颗小星星

“只要跟爸爸在一起，我没有格里芬玩，没有小饼干，没有酸奶，没有牛皮骨，没有罐头吃都不要紧的”尼禄一个个念出那些名字，认真的像是跟它们一一道别

维吉尔舔着他的儿子，长大了一些但依旧还很弱小的尼禄，小狼其实可以留在安全的地方平安长大，不需要再跟着自己风餐露宿。

尼禄是属于他的，狼舔着幼崽的脸，舌头舔过小狼圆圆的脑门，闪烁的眼睛，湿润的鼻子，他认清自己对尼禄有着非同一般的占有欲，维吉尔愉悦地舔着小白狼毛绒绒的后脑，将小小白白的一团的幼崽翻过肚皮来压在鼻子下，尼禄的灰眼睛上只有自己的投影，像他第一次睁开眼后的那次一样，尼禄始终如此依恋地看着自己，只看着自己。

他迫不及待着尼禄能再长大一点了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

8  
随着一场场雨水降落，土层下的草根萌生出幼嫩根茎，饱满多汁的嫩叶顶开泥土暴露在潮湿空气里，绿草灌木精神抖擞地立在春风中，湿润的土壤下一个脑袋探出来，灰褐色的野兔小心翼翼地在草堆上探头探脑，小鼻子跟三瓣嘴抽动着，兔子们接二连三地从泥土洞穴下钻出来，大大小小不一而足，体型最大的兔子站在上风口抖动着耳朵，循着风探索四周环境是否安全，几只新降生的小兔仔从大兔子腹部下钻出来，圆溜溜的脑袋上小耳朵紧贴在脑后，它们都还没断奶就被母亲带到地面上，兔子群必须要迁移了，雨下个不停，地下洞穴最浅的一层已经被水浸透，小兔子们在风中颤抖，抖个不停，它们将身体缩成一个球，大家纷纷挤在一起，几个星期前同样毛绒绒的一头小狼崽趴在兔子身后起码十米远的岩石后面，雪白的毛发，长鼻子尖耳朵，细长的四条腿，尾巴低垂在身后，风吹过狼瘦长的身躯，小狼蹲下后腿，弓着腰，蓄势待发，前肢脚爪着地，然后飞窜出去。

狼的奔跑速度很快，像条白色的闪电，风来不及将捕食者的气味带到目的地，狼已经扑到一群兔子中间了，如同一滴水溅进一锅滚油中，原本聚集在一起的灰兔子们全都炸开，往各个方向慌张逃窜，白狼牙齿咬在一头兔子长耳朵中间，那只不幸运的兔子往前滚动，它太慌乱了，兔子逃过一劫后高高蹦起，呈Z字形在草丛里跳，狼紧跟它身后，那大概是白狼的第一次捕猎，没能一击得手后，猎物在他面前走位风骚地跑动着，小狼追着他的第一只猎物不放，双方一个逃一个追，突然之间兔子停了下来。

被狼撵着紧紧不放的兔子在一堆石块中发现了她的孩子，三只灰褐色的小兔仔慌不择路地躲在这片裸露的泥土上，它们的毛皮跟地表颜色相近，乍一看无法分辨，但只要狼稍微靠近便能马上识破，小兔子们还不到一个月大，身形缩得跟周围石块一般大小，但那只是临死前的无用挣扎，母兔望着她的孩子们无助地趴在地上一动都不敢动，她不再逃跑了，她向着狼的方向蹦过去。

白狼愣了一下，被眼前兔子的举动惊呆了，刚刚还在拼命逃跑的兔子现在折回来往他面前窜，蹦得老高，狼本能地被带离了路线，兔子灵活地扑跳着，像是完全不把捕食者放着眼里，尽情地挑衅着狼，白狼几次凶狠地咬上去都只咬到了空气，狼开始觉得焦虑，行动间渐渐现出漏洞，母兔子往他鼻子上飞踹地一蹬，双方立场顿时颠倒过来，狼摔倒一旁，尼禄眯着眼睛，他敏感的鼻子被兔子狠狠地踢了一脚，他第一次独自尝试捕猎的行动到此结束了，他的父亲，一头体型远超过他的雪狼从后方飞身而出，一下子就将兔子叼在口中，一击毙命，灰褐色的兔腿在巨狼口中抽搐，继而停止，血的腥气滴落在草叶上，象征开饭了的信号，尼禄垂着脑袋站起来，慢吞吞地走向他的父亲。

兔子的尸体被丢在尼禄脚下，维吉尔让尼禄自己把兔子叼起来，小狼照做了，这会儿看他其实他也没有多大，还是非常幼小的孩子，因为长太快而显得过于瘦长的四肢，曾经的圆脸瘦到尖尖的，尼禄咬在兔子脖子上，试着抬起头，死去的猎物比生前要沉重了一些，他已经很努力地将脑袋抬得高高的，但还是有部分拖在地上，母兔的后腿搭在地上拖着，尼禄焦急地把兔子放下来，想换个位置再叼起来，他再三尝试都没能成功，脖子是最好咬住的位置，尼禄他无论是咬兔子后背还是兔子腹部，牙齿都刺不破厚密的兔毛，维吉尔很有耐心地在一旁看了很久，他学着自己父亲斯巴达那样转身离开，果不其然尼禄最后还是咬着兔子脖子拖着有他一半大小的猎物一颠一颠地跑在他后面。

两头狼走到了母兔行为异常的地点，那几只小野兔依旧傻兮兮地窝在地上不动，能够喂养它们的母亲已经丧生，野兔群跑散了，被留下的还没断奶的幼崽除了死亡没有第二条路了，这时候杀死它们反而成了一种仁慈。

巨大的雪狼走进野兔，小兔子们不受控制地开始发抖，维吉尔示意尼禄走进一点，母兔的尸体被放下，熟悉的味道包围着这几只小兔仔，圆圆的小小的一团，灰色绒毛颤动着，尼禄走近了，他跟小野兔比已经算是很大的狼了，就算是毫无经验的他也能一口咬死它们，小兔子们跟地上的石块差不多大，因为恐惧而缩得更小了。

“去咬死它们”

尼禄看着缩成一堆的兔子，有点不忍心上前，维吉尔只是再说了一遍“咬死它们”

“可是爸爸，它们还很小，不够我们吃的呀”尼禄企图跟他父亲谈判

“就算你放过它们，这些兔子也只会冻死在外面，或者拖久一点被活活饿死”巨狼低下头贴在小狼脑门上，他们头抵着头，看起来是非常温馨美好的画面，却是狼在教导着他的孩子去学习如何杀戮

“可是爸爸，我活下来了啊”尼禄再三诉说着，他曾经也是一头没有断奶没有族群养育的幼崽，但他能活下来为什么这些兔子就不行呢。

巨狼雪白的颈毛被风吹得扬起，维吉尔温柔地望着他很容易心软的儿子，尼禄没有杀死过猎物，这种程度的善良还在可以接受的范围。

“你有我，这不一样”雪狼俯下头贴着他的儿子，这确实不一样，自然界几乎没有父亲养育后代的传统，更别说是单身父亲带着孩子，这说出去能直接送去好莱坞拍电影了。

这三头小野兔们最后还是死了，小毛球跟它们的母亲摆放在一起，兔子们灰褐色的毛融为一体，几乎算得上是团聚。

总而言之尼禄第一次捕猎的收获，三只小野兔跟一只大野兔，尼禄第一次捕猎的教训，鼻子被兔子蹬了一脚，维吉尔盯着尼禄把四头兔子吃得干干净净一丝不剩了他才允许尼禄可以跟着他回家，回程途中，小狼有点闷闷不乐的样子，他瘦小的脚掌走起路几乎没有声音，尼禄长得太快了，而且发育前期没有获得充足的营养，导致他现在体重过轻，瘦得可怜的小狼心事重重地跟在父亲后面，半饷他才鼓起勇气问道

“爸爸，我的妈妈是什么样的呀”

尼禄他问了，他终于还是开口问了，在他刚被爸爸捡回去时尼禄没有问过妈妈在哪，在他吸着猎物鲜血充当乳汁时尼禄没有问过妈妈在哪，在父子一同受重伤被人类关起来时尼禄也没有问过维吉尔他妈妈是谁妈妈又在哪里，现在他问了，尼禄第一次捕食后他问了自己父亲一个看似天经地义的问题，自己的母亲是谁呢

雪狼巨大的身躯僵了一秒，他无法回答，说真的他自己都没多少印象了，曾经年轻过的维吉尔渴望拥有斯巴达跟伊娃那样和谐的家庭，但结果并不如意，只有尼禄留在他身边，没有狼会离开自己族群跟一头落单的孤狼离开，哪怕那头孤狼体型远大于任何一头狼，哪怕孤狼雪白的皮毛比狼群内任何狼都要壮美，他们最后的一次见面是母狼将幼崽留给他的父亲，尼禄那身跟他父亲一致的白色皮毛与尼禄母亲所在狼群内的其他幼崽格格不入，小白狼被间接地抛弃了，母狼这窝只生下了一头幼崽，小小的尼禄缩在母亲脚边，像个雪球，他刚出生不过几天，眼睛也好耳朵也好几乎全都只是摆设，小尼禄傻兮兮地窝在母亲脚掌下，被推开了，母狼头也不回地离开了，她做出了自己的选择，被抛下的父子在她生命中从此再无交集。

小雪球感受到这几天一直陪伴他的熟悉的身影离开了，尼禄不能睁眼也没法叫，他只是傻乎乎地努力撑起身体往身影离开的方向爬，一只爪子按住了他，小幼崽不解地抽了下鼻子，爪子的味道也很熟悉，很亲近的气味，小毛团往维吉尔的脚边努力爬过去，维吉尔的脚爪被小雪团温热的舌头舔了一下，舔了很轻的一下，雪狼硕大的身躯低下来，他同样舔了一下趴成一个球的小幼崽，那是他的儿子，那是他们父子之间的第一次见面。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
最后尼禄还是知晓了母亲的样子，他父亲形容他妈妈有着伊娃奶奶那般的温柔体贴，只不过出了点意外没法亲自带尼禄长大，尼禄其实早不介意自己没有妈妈这件事了，他早年被祖母照顾得很好，祖母除了无法哺育小尼禄以外她将所有的一切都献给了狼崽，任何母狼都不能做得比伊娃更好了，祖母宠溺着大儿子留下的小小幼狼，她整日梳理着小幼崽雪白一团的绒毛，梳理得干干净净的，她一遍一遍地亲着小尼禄，宛如当年她一次又一次地舔着自己的双胞胎孩子，祖父趴在一旁沉默地看着，这一群狼中祖父斯巴达是绝对的首领，但很可惜，狼群中依旧只有两头雪白的狼，新生的所有幼崽都是灰色的皮毛，尼禄白色的皮毛过于显眼无法融入其中，他被祖母更为珍惜地带在身边，生怕会把他弄丢，尼禄记住了祖父母的气味，同伴的气味，他记得最牢的还是父亲的气味，父亲很少回来，但尼禄偏偏把维吉尔记得最深。

斯巴达原本也是一头孤狼，雪白的巨狼跟灰狼群体不期而遇，他选择融入了狼群，他幸运地遇到了伊娃，伊娃是头狼的独生女，她遗传了不知那代祖辈留下的一身红褐色的皮毛，跑动时在太阳光照耀下闪烁得如流动的黄金，伊娃是如此的美丽，她强大的心灵包容了与众不同的斯巴达，他们生下两头雪白雪白的双胞胎幼崽，在最幸福的时刻，斯巴达曾经弄伤过的一头野牛打破了狼群平静的生活，野牛蒙德斯，位于水源附近的一群野牛的首领，嗜血无比，喜欢主动攻击落单的食肉猛兽，他没能杀死独狼斯巴达，便决心前来杀死斯巴达的妻儿，他再次失败了，蒙德斯被及时赶到的斯巴达拦下，愤怒的狼差点咬碎野牛的前蹄，狼跟野牛，食肉动物跟食草动物，偏偏后者才是嗜血喜好杀戮的野兽。

斯巴达的妻儿没有当场死去，伊娃差点死掉，牛角戳穿她的腹部，恢复后她变得赢弱，再也无法随着狼群外出捕猎，她的丈夫因为自责变得寡言，而她的儿子却恨自己的父亲为什么没能及时赶到，他们就这样互相折磨着直到一方成年，伊娃的小儿子将头靠着母亲久久不说话，但他最后还是离开了，大儿子是第一个离开的夜视第一个回来的，他回来时带回自己的儿子，雪白雪白的小幼崽，可爱无辜的刚刚诞生的小生命，伊娃急切地从维吉尔那接过小孙子，她将小小的狼拱在怀里不停地舔他，她是如此珍爱着自己的家庭成员，期待着总有一天能再度团聚。

在尼禄第一次杀死猎物并吃下它们的肉的那一晚，他梦见了自己的祖母，很奇怪虽然尼禄从来没有睁开眼见过伊娃，但他就是知道眼前金褐色的狼是他的祖母伊娃，他跑到祖母跟前乖巧地趴好，小时候尼禄感觉所有的物体都很巨大，在他印象中祖母伊娃是能将他整个身体盖住的温暖的一条毛毯，现在他长到母狼肩膀那么高了，斯巴达的子嗣都有着很大的体型，尼禄冲着祖母无限思念地叫了一声，祖母像小时候那样舔了舔他的脸。

小狼跟祖母说着自己的经历，说自己跟爸爸从人类那里逃了出来，说着自己跟爸爸一同流浪时遇见的一切，说起自己第一次捕猎的遭遇，他咬死了一窝无法反抗的猎物，尼禄一点一点地诉说着，他跟伊娃说着自己咬死它们后又吃了它们，他很不忍心但他还是做了，因为他更怕令父亲失望，怕自己无法长大到跟父亲一样，怕自己不能追上父亲的脚步，祖母像他记忆里那样耐心地听着，她像尼禄小时候那样用舌头梳理着尼禄的毛发，她安慰道，你已经做得很好了。

伊娃一遍一遍地舔着尼禄的脑袋，安抚着他，能做到这样已经很好了，尼禄好勇敢，祖母落在头上的亲吻跟回忆里一样温柔，感谢你救回了维吉尔，尼禄真是个乖孩子。

当尼禄想蹭蹭祖母时梦醒了，梦境里的一切也便随着消散了，小狼迷茫地翻身，他头顶是整块黑幕，星星没有出来，明天还会接着下雨，小白狼把自己脑袋往父亲后背上搁，他用这样别扭的姿势沉沉睡去。

第二天果然下起了暴雨，天空像破了道口子倾斜着雨水，尼禄被父亲勒令禁止外出，他躲在岩洞下无聊地翻着泥土，他挖着挖着意外发现一个鼠洞，狼强大的感知器官捕捉到洞穴下方有悉悉索索的刨土声，尼禄精神为之振奋，他飞快地挖开洞口往里面钻，不一会儿就被他捉住一头肥大的地鼠，白天格外迟钝的地鼠被狼捉到后僵成一团试图装死，尼禄不是因为肚子饿才去抓他，他纯粹是太无聊了想捉个活物来玩，胖胖的地鼠被从口中放开后立刻往洞口下面钻，被狼再次逮住叼进嘴里，尼禄玩一会放一会，地鼠还在垂死挣扎，它拼命地挪动肥硕的身体扑到土堆上，狼把地鼠含在牙齿间，舍不得一下就给咬死了。

玩心大起的尼禄把地鼠玩得焦急地吱吱叫，黑褐色的身躯整个钻进洞口扑棱着，尼禄这次叼住了地鼠的尾巴，地鼠立刻往身后刨土，泥块被求生欲极强的地鼠刨得满地都是，刨了尼禄一脸都是土，小雪狼白色的皮毛被弄得脏污得一团，尼禄不高兴了，他不想继续玩了，直接咬在地鼠后背上把它从土里叼出来，地鼠在半空中无力地划动着四肢，它如此可怜的样子果然引来为它打抱不平的动物

“你妈妈没教过你不要玩食物吗”岩洞外一丛分外茂密的灌木下，一只懒洋洋的猫头鹰对着小白狼教训到“要么吃，要么别吃，你要不吃就把它丢给我”

猫头鹰贼头贼脑地探出脑袋，雨滴打在它羽毛上，它立刻又缩回去了，尼禄确实不太想吃地鼠就把这头玩具从空中抛给猫头鹰，猫头鹰一口接住高兴地吃起来“这么肥，你真是慷慨呢”

“你是谁”小狼歪着头问，猫头鹰几口吞完，出于对方的慷慨它回答“我叫格里芬，你又是谁”

“别回答”

去而复返的维吉尔回来了，猫头鹰第一次看到如此巨大的狼，吓得它立刻扑着翅膀飞到高处树枝上，站稳了才敢往下看

“我去，你们是吃什么才能这么大的”

狼盯着外头喋喋不休的猫头鹰，用身体挡住对方持续打量尼禄的视线，他还要教训尼禄不要跟外头的陌生动物随意搭话。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
陆续几场雨过后气温逐渐升高，拥有厚毛的动物即将迎来最难熬的盛夏，尼禄第一次直面夏日的酷暑威力，幸好他已经换过绒毛了，但还是热，高温蒸腾着空气，太阳晒得地表岩石火热滚烫，小狼学着狗那样吐着舌头散热，他快热晕头了，空气闷得他快要窒息，连晚上睡觉时最喜欢的爸爸都不想再挨近了，小狼崽生平第一次抗拒起他父亲的亲近，维吉尔默默地趴着不远处，这头大雪狼似乎从不怕热，永远保持这么得体，尼禄一会功夫在岩洞里换了三种姿势，趴着，侧躺着，翻过肚皮仰躺，完全无法入睡的小雪狼使劲折腾着，整齐的背毛被刮得层次翻起，他徒劳地一遍又一遍地翻身企图睡过去，但就是无法如愿。

维吉尔总算是看不下去了，他站起来用爪子按在尼禄肚皮上，白狼很怀疑他儿子再蹭下去会把自己背上给折腾秃了“我们该换个地方了”可靠的父亲舔了舔小狼湿乎乎的鼻子，小崽子睁着眼睛翻身站起来

“去哪里”小狼又长高了一点，四肢站直时能达到父亲尾巴的高度，他跑动起来，追着前方白狼的身影，尾巴扬在身后一颠一颠，第一次在夜晚外出，小崽子觉得这种体验非常新鲜

跑着跑着尼禄发觉前方涌来空气里的水汽越来越重，白雾在不知不觉间围拢在狼的四周，雾气打湿了狼的皮毛，小狼浑身一激灵打了个喷嚏，越往前湿气越重，弄得他鼻子痒痒的，隐隐约约还传来哗啦啦的怪声，像是暴雨击打土层的声响可明明天上没有在下雨，尼禄疑惑地在空气里四处嗅，哗哗水声越来越响，到了，从树木后面探出头就能看见，一条河倒悬在半空中

“是瀑布”尼禄还在困惑不解地歪着头看，他父亲及时帮他说明，小狼有听没有懂，眼见着维吉尔往水边走过去，小雪狼信赖地跟上来，水花四溅的声音虽然很可怕，但这里确实凉快极了

月光倒映在水面，头顶的月亮被打成斑驳碎光，各种形状被水波拉长扩散，水映照着月，瀑布周围一切都被笼上一层冷光，小狼好奇地迈出几步，他踩进了水里，一阵激凉冲刷着他的脚掌，肉垫下是圆溜溜的大小不一的石头，尼禄想再往更深的地方跑，他父亲及时拦住了他

能淹没尼禄整只爪子的水只能浅浅没过维吉尔的掌底，小雪狼讨好地靠在父亲脖子上蹭来蹭去，他想去玩水，但现在已经很晚了早过了上床时间，巨狼咬着小崽子的耳朵，如同人类的父亲揪着不听话的儿子赶他去睡觉，狼也需要遵守健康的生活作息

瀑布周围树木生长茂森，尼禄被他爸爸推进一个刚刚刨好的土坑里，小雪狼在土坑底部窝好，大雪狼围着他趴下去，坑底凉爽的土帮助小狼更舒适地入眠，因为不觉得热了尼禄不再排斥紧挨着父亲睡觉，夜晚的森林非常安静，鸟兽与昆虫也都早早入睡了，只有这对父子还没睡觉，维吉尔闭着眼睛，尼禄也闭着眼睛，但他也小动作很多，一会把耳朵竖起一会又把耳朵贴在脑后，一会抬头转了转一会又把头往父亲胸前钻

“你还不睡吗”维吉尔忍耐着尼禄扒乱他白毛的行为，他纯粹是从父亲的角度担忧，熬夜的小孩会长不高。小狼崽万万没想到他爸爸还没睡着，这下子小朋友的那些偷偷摸摸小动作全被发现了，尼禄羞小声辩解“有点吵”

小雪狼有点羞愧，他父亲为了自己牺牲了睡眠时间带他来这里避暑，尼禄很感激，但他从没有这么近距离地挨着一条会发出巨响的‘河’小狼的听觉不习惯这么大的吵闹声，他无法跟往前一样一躺下就睡着，尼禄可怜兮兮地把头埋在自己的肉爪子下，肉垫堵着两只耳朵，他不敢再打搅父亲了。维吉尔把尾巴甩到尼禄头上，长而浓密的白尾巴罩住了小狼整个脑袋，尼禄在父亲的尾巴下发出不解的哼哼声，不知道是睡魔来袭还是心理作用，尼禄被维吉尔的尾巴盖着头那些水声确实没之前那么吵了，小朋友撒娇地打了个哈欠，他终于睡着了

醒来后惊喜还在持续，维吉尔还趴在原来的位置，尼禄第一次起得比爸爸早，他很自豪地从坑里爬出来，甩了甩脑袋

“你起得太晚了，Nero”巨狼的尾巴拂过小狼的脑袋，帮儿子拍掉在土坑底沾到的碎土，尼禄为了掩饰自己的贪睡他坐下来拿后腿抓脖子装可爱，一副我才没有睡懒觉的样子，可惜他长大了，雪球时期装可爱确实百试不爽，可惜他是掉完毛的瘦兮兮小狼，没那么可爱了，当然了在尼禄他爸眼里儿子还是那么可爱，他宽容地放过了这个话题，反正他们所在的瀑布边各色猎物多的是，维吉尔不需要再跑很远去寻找，他能陪尼禄躺这么久纯粹是怕水声把尼禄半途吵醒了

任何一处有水的地方食物都会很充足，这是自然界中不变的真理。雪狼昨晚藏身在很隐蔽的岩石背后的，太阳出来后这片区域更显热闹，瀑布下的深溪边围满了大小不一的动物，食草动物跟体型小的食肉动物都聚在这里，宁静很快被打破了，一头鹿低下头正在汲水时，巨大的白影闪过，一头大到超乎在场所有动物认知中的狼扑过来，顿时一阵喧哗，所有动物都在往森林内钻，另一头狼也从某处冲了出来，动物的鸣叫炸响，飞禽与能爬树的动物全都上了树顶，剩下的能游泳的跳水，能跑的四处乱跳，狼已经选好了最佳的猎物，巨狼口中衔着小野猪的喉咙，没那么巨大的狼捕捉到了一头雉鸡，尼禄叼着猎物兴奋地跑到爸爸跟前，他咬着的雉鸡长长尾羽一路拖在地上，小狼没有吃过会飞的动物，他也就不知晓这些飞禽吃起来会有多麻烦。

尼禄已经对着雉鸡已经撕扯了许久，到处都是他咬下来的羽毛，乱糟糟的一片，维吉尔衔着自己的猎物稍微离远了点，他看着儿子在锲而不舍地给雉鸡拔毛，爸爸很想开口你可以跟我一起吃，但为了照顾尼禄的尊严他会迟一会再提出来。那原本看起来肥肥胖胖的雉鸡随着羽毛脱落缩水了整整一圈，尼禄他还在鸡脯子撕扯顽强的绒羽，他自己选的食物就是吞也要吞下去，当然要是吞咽过程中被硬羽毛噎到喉咙就得不偿失了，终于尼禄把一头漂亮的雉鸡撕咬成一头脱毛鸡，狼几口就把雉鸡吃干净了连骨头带血，除了脑门上沾着的一根飞羽显得有点滑稽外，尼禄在其他动物眼里完全就是一匹恶狼，饿狼还没有完全吃饱，白狼的长鼻子抵在草地上不停地嗅探，寻找下面躲起来的小动物，尼禄在给自己找小点心吃

狼从一处茂密草堆里发现了躲藏起来的动物，气味有点熟，尼禄扑了过去，一只猫头鹰怪叫着飞到高处，尼禄扑到树上往猫头鹰站着的树枝下面亮爪子，猫头鹰说话了

“嘿嘿嘿，猫头鹰这么可爱怎么可以吃猫头鹰”

这声音比它身上的气味还令尼禄熟悉，狼停下动作问了句“格里芬？”

“是我格里芬大爷没错，所以你可以不吃我了吗”猫头鹰一边跟狼打嘴炮一边往更高的树枝上面飞过去，他琢磨着狼不会够到自己了，他开始肆无忌惮地口嗨

“你妈妈让你饿肚子了吗，你看你头上还粘着别的鸟的羽毛就还想着要吃你格里芬大爷，你是太贪吃被妈妈打屁股了吗”

尼禄从前腿扑树的姿势换成站姿，他难得遇到一头会说话的鸟，白狼遇到的能开口说话的动物不超过两只爪子，是以他很有兴趣听树枝上的格里芬聒噪个没完，但他的父亲不允许了，身形超过两米的巨狼猛地窜到树边一口冲着跟着猫头鹰咬下去，大概是上次见面留下的阴影太大了，时刻警惕的格里芬尖叫着扑扇着翅膀一口气飞到树顶，站在摇摇晃晃的顶端枝叶间大喘气

“开玩笑的！我说的全都是在开玩笑！”猫头鹰明显认出那头巨大的雪狼是另一只狼的长辈，应该就是父亲的角色了，他很识时务地闭上了嘴巴


	11. Chapter 11

11  
在气温一天天升高后，玩水成为尼禄最大的爱好，他可以一天到晚都泡在水里不起来，当然了他父亲是不会允许的，自从尼禄跟一头猫头鹰认识后，维吉尔再次缩短外出捕猎的时间，他随时都要看住儿子不被陌生动物欺负，哪怕口头上欺负也不行，巨大的白狼冷冷地注视着站在高处装死的猫头鹰，猫头鹰虽然不在狼的食谱之中，但为了小狼崽子的身心健康，维吉尔可以吃掉所有半路插一脚进来的动物

在两头狼闯入水源地后，瀑布周围再也不像以前那样热闹了，动物们缩在树荫下啃着嫩叶权当补充水分了，也就只有狼在碧潭深处划水时，才会有三两只小动物冒死从草叶下跑完水池边，战战兢兢地喝上几口，然后飞快缩回去。它们同时也很庆幸，毕竟只有两头狼在，如果是一群狼霸占了这里，那真的是用生命在喝水了

食草动物眼中的可怕恶狼，父亲眼里永远可爱的小狼崽尼禄，他无师自通学会了游泳，他用狗刨式在瀑布下方的水潭内划来划去，白毛落水后本来就瘦兮兮的狼瘦成了一条线，维吉尔站在浅水处看着他活泼的儿子，他已经竭尽所能为尼禄加餐了，小狼吃下去的所有事物只让他长得更瘦长，如果被当初的克雷多看到他会发现如今的尼禄像头正处在尴尬期的白色哈士奇，尼禄不仅像头哈士奇那般在水里狗刨式划水，他甚至还咧着嘴笑，又憨又二兮兮的

尼禄玩闹时水下的鱼都乖乖伏在水底石头上，狼的脚掌刨水时带来的水波不时将它们带离水底，一些小鱼被狼刨出水面，在尼禄造成的水花波浪内跳来跳去，小鱼跳出水面银光闪闪，夏季的鱼不仅瘦还多刺，尼禄也不喜欢吃鱼，他还在人类基地时就不爱吃鱼，他只喜欢整头狼泡在冰凉的水里，在水面漂来漂去

“该上岸了”维吉尔遵循着父母辈的教育，未成年的狼不能太远离长辈，尼禄只有自己了，他得看顾得更加仔细。小狼很听话地游近他的父亲，他站在爸爸身边，水沿着一身的毛往下滴落，靠近看小狼更显得尖嘴小脑袋，爸爸忧心忡忡地往岸边走，尼禄尽量走慢一点，他在享受脚掌按在圆溜溜鹅卵石上的触感，非常好玩，水下的世界新奇又有趣，连石头都可以用来当玩具，地面上的石头都跟泥土混为一色，水底下的石头大小不一圆圆的椭圆的长条的，尼禄想偷偷藏一块含在嘴里，他刚用鼻子拨动鹅卵石，一些或透明或黑褐色的小溪虾小溪蟹就从石块下爆开，小狼停下步伐，用爪子去拨弄跑慢了一些的小螃蟹，他的好奇游戏心终于引来一头鳌虾的报复，深石下一只足有手掌大的黑漆漆的鳌虾跃出水面，坚硬的钳子夹在小狼鼻子上，尼禄吃痛甩头，鳌虾落在小狼的爪子上，长长的触须跟腹部的足肢刺在小白狼的肉爪爪上，尼禄再次跳起来甩脱脚掌上趴着的鳌虾，他第一次见到这种动物，像只大昆虫，不好吃还很凶的样子。

两度受挫的小白狼对着鳌虾咧嘴低鸣，发出警告的声音，鳌虾再次弹跳在尼禄脸上，腹部的多对足肢攀在小狼鼻子上，尼禄慌忙中张开嘴大声咆哮“嗷呜！嗷！”他可靠的父亲冲了过来，维吉尔原本以为尼禄在跟对方玩耍，等到儿子吃痛叫起来他立刻跑过来，在尼禄脸上凶巴巴的鳌虾在巨狼尖爪下被分成寸断，死得不能再死，小狼可怜兮兮地跟在父亲后面，他总算是了解到体形大也不是万能的，看他就被一只小龙虾欺负了

上岸后白毛湿成一块的狼疯狂甩毛，直到水珠不再从身上不停滴落后才停止，尼禄忘记了维吉尔还站在他身边，他父亲一身飘逸的长毛被尼禄甩出的水打湿了大片，维吉尔白毛被沾湿后体型仍旧那么巨大，尼禄羡慕地不行，他父亲无奈地看了看自己的儿子，小白狼可怜兮兮的脸令他无法生气，他甩了甩自己身上的毛，尼禄也跟着跳起来甩了甩，然后小狼崽才后知后觉他爪子有点痛

“爸爸，我爪子上是不是还有东西，我觉得有点痛”小白狼对着他父亲抬起前腿，大白狼凑到他跟前嗅了嗅，没发觉到异常情况，他伸出舌头舔了舔尼禄的爪爪，尼禄还是一脸可怜兮兮的表情

“还痛吗”维吉尔又舔了一遍尼禄的前爪，连毛爪下面粉粉嫩嫩的肉垫都舔了一遍

“不痛了”尼禄把前腿放下，试着走几步，再跳几下“爸爸帮我舔过后就不痛了”

“还有哪里痛吗”尼禄的父亲用鼻子碰了碰尼禄，他在嗅儿子身上是不是有地方受伤了

“鼻子痛”尼禄很老实地回答，他那里被鳌虾抓过，确实会有点疼痛，维吉尔舔了舔儿子的尖鼻子，湿漉漉的鼻头都变冷了，他舔了又舔，下次他得注意不能让尼禄老往水里跑。尼禄张开嘴巴，他伸出长舌头探出嘴边，他差点忘记了自己还被鳌虾的大钳子夹过舌头，小白狼吐着舌头，二兮兮又委屈兮兮的，分外可怜。

维吉尔的舌头舔上尼禄嘴边的舌头，尼禄觉得有点怪怪的感觉，但他忍住了，是他先开口要爸爸帮忙舔的，他只当自己受伤的部位有点奇怪，他们的舌头贴在一起，黏在一起，蹭来蹭去。

有动物看不下去，格里芬窝在一个树洞里，他本来在打瞌睡，但下面傻狼玩水的动静太大他还是被吵醒了，他看了好一会傻狼被鳌虾夹鼻子的闹剧，他偷偷闷在翅膀下笑了几声，接着往下看时就发现了这令猫头鹰震惊的一幕

“喂喂喂，你们在亲亲吗，你们两个可都是雄性啊”猫头鹰曾经看过人类的肥皂剧，他学会了很多儿童不宜的知识，格里芬说完立刻把头缩回树洞里，他才不会给巨狼咬他脖子的机会

尼禄迷惑不解地把舌头收回去，他拿爪子摸了摸自己的鼻子，感觉比刚刚好多了，狼歪着脑袋看着他的父亲询问“什么是亲亲”维吉尔也不太懂，他们两个都没有猫头鹰那么丰富的经历，巨狼蹭了蹭儿子的脸，他现在只想着要先把尼禄喂胖。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
下过雨后，草叶上挂着金黄色的水珠，尼禄趴在草堆前，用鼻子蹭这些的水滴，他已经长到普通成年狼的块头，几乎赶上了维吉尔大半的块头，令小动物见之丧胆，夏季的狼比较瘦削高挑，尼禄尤甚，特别是他此刻前肢趴着后腿翘着，屁股抬高，非常不雅的样子，尼禄才只有几个月就能发育得如此迅猛，这种翘屁嫩狼的姿势显得他腿尤其长，细长细长，白狼长个头过于急促了，关节跑动时会有时不时的咯吱声，小朋友缺钙又缺奶制品，他如今的样子也无法再去跟人类卖萌讨食，尼禄对此完全不放在心上，他父亲对此显得很焦虑，他禁止了尼禄再外出去捕猎，省得跑一半把腿摔骨折了，尼禄瘦高的身躯抬头挺胸都只到维吉尔胸前，他爸爸有充足的理由下门禁，他们如今搬到了瀑布边的石洞内，食物充足，日晒充足，但尼禄还是瘦，不长肉，他的脸已经由一头雪白二哈变为一头雪白狐狸，尖嘴尖腮，幸而脸上毛发依旧浓密，白毛蓝眼尖耳朵，顽强的猫头鹰跟在尼禄头顶吐槽他为什么你越来越不像一头狼。

小白狼郁闷地趴在地上想为什么他越来越不像他的父亲维吉尔，最为崇拜爸爸的小狼闷闷地趴着不动，蓬松的大尾巴垂在草地上扫呀扫，除了脸跟腿很瘦，他身上其他部位的毛倒是越长越长，显得更像一头狐狸了，刺刺的草叶刮过尼禄的鼻子，小白狼用脚掌去拍打草丛，他现在好无聊没事做，爸爸在给他抓晚饭，格里芬被爸爸赶跑了，尼禄一头狼孤零零的，背后的森林里小兔子小鹿小松鼠完全不敢冒出来打扰他，身前的水潭被尼禄爸爸严令禁止他单独玩水，小狼无聊到开始玩花花草草，鲜花被他的尖牙利爪践踏成一滩烂泥，绿草顽强了点还犹自矗立着，尼禄烦闷到一屁股坐下，压坏了几朵逃过一劫的野菊花，小狼的牙齿在撕扯挺立的葱兰草茎，他把自己的无所事事发泄到无辜的植物上，雪白雪白的小狼在花花草草里滚来滚去，白白的身躯压过凌霄花大丽花葱兰野菊红红黄黄紫紫蓝蓝花汁染了他一身，白毛被蹭得斑斑点点，尼禄一边在地上蹭来蹭去一边暗搓搓地向着水岸边打滚，聪明的小狼打算装作不小心滚到水里去，他的小聪明被他父亲看穿了。

巨狼及时赶到，一爪子按在他儿子的肚子上，小狼对着他爸爸咧嘴吐舌笑

“爸爸”尼禄一边笑得舌头歪到一边还摇尾巴“你回来了”

维吉尔在内心感叹他儿子怎么能这么可爱，这么可爱，这么可爱，但一码归一码，他再次严厉禁止尼禄单独去水边的举动，小狼从地上翻身爬起，绕着他爸爸蹦蹦跳跳地转悠。小朋友用脑袋来回蹭父亲的脖子，草叶花泥蹭到了巨狼一尘不染的皮毛上，肥大的羚羊腿落在地上，狼撕开羚羊的肚子示意小崽崽先吃富有营养的内脏

尼禄难得摇头拒绝了“我可以自己抓”小白狼，应该说是小花狼很有骨气地拒绝吃爸爸捕捉的猎物，他端正地坐好，把脸扭向一边去“我要自己去抓”

小朋友用这种迂回的方式拒绝父亲过度的保护欲，尼禄他也是有自己的骄傲的

“明天再说”血淋淋的肝脏甩到尼禄脚下，维吉尔上前舔尼禄的嘴巴示意他儿子把脸转过来，小狼把脸扬得更高来躲避父亲的催促，他又不是挑食的小孩子，不需要家长把食物递到面前才肯吃

“为什么不吃”巨狼银白的毛发间沾上了点点血迹，偏偏小狼还躲着他的舌头

维吉尔舔着尼禄的脸越舔心情越是不爽，尼禄由他一手带大，一直乖巧又听话，今天竟然拒绝自己的喂食，这可是儿子第一次在违抗他的命令，雪狼从羚羊肚子内拱出一截肠子，富含鲜美油脂的内脏，温热腥气扑到小狼鼻子前，脚底的嫩草泡在血液中，血肉气味浓重，小狼抽了抽鼻子，很是不情愿地挪动屁股远离美味的鲜肉

“我不要跟爸爸抢吃的”尼禄趴俯在地上闷闷的开口，肚子紧贴在草地上，他在克制住自己进食的本能，不跟父亲争食是他一直想说出口的决心，他长大了，不能老是依靠爸爸，他可以帮父亲一起捕猎的，小朋友耸拉着圆眼睛非常可怜兮兮的眼睛“爸爸每次都让我先吃，你会吃不饱的”

小狼，身体已经发育得很大个了，他知道自己食欲会越来越旺盛，捕获到的食物会越来越不够分，只有一头狼外出捕食远远不够满足两头狼的需求，小朋友太过懂事了，他宁愿自己省下不吃也要把食物留给爸爸吃，尼禄睁着圆溜溜的蓝眼睛自下而上望着父亲，可爱又乖巧地轻摇尾巴

“爸爸，你不用每次都让我的，Nero长大了”

巨狼恍惚了片刻他终于发觉到事情原委，一直以来他都是按尼禄幼崽时期的胃口去捉猎物，他是匹独狼，没有太多跟其他狼分享食物的经历，这也是他第一次养育自己的独生子，巨狼猎到的食物一旦足够就不会再去造成多余的杀戮，尼禄小时候只需要动物的血液，再长大一点后他吃的分量也没夸张到需要二次外出捕猎，所以他才这么瘦吗，

所以尼禄才会这么瘦，维吉尔复杂地看他的儿子，他是在顾虑自己，小朋友太喜欢缠着自己爸爸寸步不离了他宁愿为此牺牲掉自己的食欲。

尼禄舔爸爸的脚掌以示讨好，从维吉尔的角度来看尼禄的脸更显瘦削，小狼小心翼翼地舔爸爸的脚掌，尼禄也有私心，童年的那次惨剧深深铭刻在他记忆中，尼禄担心自己不在时父亲会遭遇意外，那是小朋友内心深处的噩梦，他好怕自己会再次失去爸爸

当然自从野牛首领蒙德斯死后这片区域内能挑战巨狼的其他动物几乎不存在了，剩下来的野牛恢复食草动物胆小的本质，野猪，羚羊，鹿，这些拥有獠牙和尖角的动物也没有足够的胆子敢于袭击一头狼，维吉尔叹了口气，他总算知道了尼禄的内心想法

“等你吃完我们可以一起再去”巨大的雪狼把他儿子的脑袋压在自己脑袋下，尼禄无法抽身，维吉尔把尼禄压在自己爪子上，他舔小朋友的耳朵，翘起的耳朵随舌头的滑动渐渐下弯贴平变为飞机耳，尼禄被爸爸舔得很舒服，他无法挣脱便心安理得地享受上了，巨狼粗糙的舌面刮过小狼尖翘翘的绒毛，耳朵舔完后是脸颊，小朋友瘦到两腮削尖，嘴边的绒毛跟尼禄幼崽期一样柔密软滑，微凉的鼻子前端被暖和的舌头舔到发痒，尼禄忍不住张大嘴巴打了个哈欠，维吉尔顺势去舔尼禄的脑门，小朋友眯起眼睛，他最喜欢父亲帮他舔毛了，尤其是舔他的脑袋，小狼尾巴摇得更欢快了

他们一同分食了羚羊，像往常一样，两只狼头埋进羚羊敞开的腹腔，从膈膜血堆肉块间找出最鲜嫩的部位，父亲将血肉拱到儿子嘴边，小狼垂着耳朵将肉块吞咽下去，他同样用爪子撕开最美味的肚肠，紫红色的内脏淌着血滚到一边，小朋友学他爸爸那样将最好吃的部位留给父亲，狼们扒拉开羚羊体内绵长的肠，极富韧性柔软的灰白大肠盘在一起被扯落至腹外一点点吞吃干净，鲜红的心脏青紫的胃囊粉红的肺都被一扫而空，骨头七零八落地丢在地上，尼禄抱着羚羊的腿骨在啃吸食内里的骨髓，小狼雪白的脸被血染染得污糟糟一片，脖子一圈毛也被压得歪七扭八，啃食干净后尼禄抬着爪子舔自己的肉垫清理余留的残渣，维吉尔在旁边帮他理顺乱毛

“吃饱了吗”尼禄点点头，继续换只爪子舔肉垫

“现在该把你清洗干净了”维吉尔一口叼住尼禄的后颈拖着儿子往水边走。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
白狼蹲在一棵树下，一身白毛隐于茂密丛生的绿草堆里，现在是下午时分，尼禄正躲在树荫下乘凉，小狼周围生长几丛蒲公英，毛绒绒的圆球被风刮动着在狼白绒绒的身上轻轻刮蹭，尼禄懒得理睬那点点痒意，吃饱后他有点发困，小狼连连打了几个哈欠，大块头的雪狼此刻不在他身边，尼禄乖乖窝在草堆里等待着，等着等着，一阵凉风刮过，几缕细小的白毛飞过狼的脸侧，尼禄好奇地打量了下，这些是什么呀

狼坐在原地四处张望，又是一阵风吹过，狼脚边的蒲公英周身绒毛被风吹散，随着气流飘起来，尼禄碰了碰残缺的白绒球花，剩下的蒲公英种子在狼的脚掌下炸开，飞起来，小狼接着去按其他完整的圆球，爪子拍下来，蒲公英就随之分散开，纷纷飘在白狼的头顶，有些落在狼毫上飞不动了，有些越飞越高，越飞越高，慢慢消失在蓝天白云间，尼禄越玩越起劲，他用鼻子去嗅蒲公英种子，白白的纤毛沾在他黑鼻子上，头端的飞羽在狼的眼睛下面轻轻颤抖，小狼玩心大起，用两只爪子去按住鼻子，微小的蒲公英花被气流掀飞了，尼禄疑惑地查看自己的脚掌，他没有捉到这些有趣的小东西

尼禄把树下整片的蒲公英花球都打散打飞了，光秃秃的杆子在风中摇摆，小狼还没有玩够，他每次都瞅准了目标才扑过去，但他不懂得控制自己的力气，所有的种子要么飞远了要么黏在他白毛内不见了，唯独没有一朵被狼捉到，白狼绕着树转圈圈，所有的雪球花都被他玩跑了，尼禄再三寻找都没有发现遗漏的蒲公英，狼失落地重新趴回原地

“小傻瓜，小傻瓜”听说话的声音就能分辨出那是格里芬，猫头鹰一直亦步亦趋地跟在两头狼后面，捡漏，他们最近捕食的食物更多了，猫头鹰总能用他肥胖的身躯灵活地叼走一点吃的，明明是只猫头鹰却能如此鸡贼到从狼口抢食，也算是头勇敢的鸟了

“小呆瓜，小呆瓜”格里芬继续站在树枝上肆意嘲讽，他看准了维吉尔不在才敢偷偷摸摸蹦到尼禄头顶上逗小狼玩

“你身边那些圆圆的东西是什么呀”雪狼瞅着猫头鹰身下枝叶间冒出来的野果，格里芬跳了一下，靠体重压掉了果柄，几个青青绿绿的果实掉落下来，尼禄追着滚落的果子跑了几步，他闻了闻，很清新的香气，他小心地舔了舔，嗯，没有尝出味道来，尼禄再次抬头询问树上的猫头鹰

“那是什么呀，能吃吗”

“能吃的”格里芬从这枝树叶跳到那段，在绿叶内探头探脑，他比较了一圈树上的果子，瞄准最大最圆最红亮的果实，在果子生长的树枝上不断跳动，嘣，野生的苹果接二连三从树上掉下来，尼禄从树荫下跑出来，等着苹果不再落下了才跑回去

“好吃吗”

格里芬啄了啄自己的翅膀表示自己也不确定，他还是只小猫头鹰时被人类救助过，吃过人类那些甜蜜蜜的改良苹果后对野外的苹果没什么特别印象。

“你每一个都咬一口不就知道了”猫头鹰跳到离尼禄近一点的树枝上，看着小狼吃苹果，尼禄迟疑地舔了又舔地上的野果子，他不太敢咬下去。

“胆小鬼，你看我吃了”格里芬直接从树上飞下来，落到最大的那颗苹果上，说是最大其实还是小了点，果肉被他啄破一地，猫头鹰把苹果肉吞进喙中“还可以，挺甜的”

大半个苹果被他吃完了格里芬才抬起头，把咬过的果子推给小白狼，尼禄细嗅果子破开的口子，白白的果肉散发出很清爽的气味，他把苹果吃过的部分推到下面，啃了口完整的果皮。

“好吃吧”

狼没有吃过苹果，野生苹果口感生涩熟透了也算不上很甜，尼禄慢慢含着，与其说好吃更不如说清脆，果肉在口中嘣开，刚成熟的苹果酸溜溜的，作为食肉动物他不会太喜欢，格里芬看出来了，他飞到另一棵树上“那你尝尝这个”

猫头鹰站在的是一棵无花果树，黑紫的椭圆果子遍布在树枝上，他摇了几颗下来，狼跑过去闻了闻另一种没见过的果实，个子比刚刚的野苹果还要小，但鼻子压上去果皮非常软，气味甜丝丝的，尼禄舔了下，无花果果实被他的舌头一卷就滚进嘴里了，果肉绵软如蜜，滋味浓甜，小朋友一口就吞了一个果子进肚。

“很好吃对吧”格里芬得意洋洋地显摆，毕竟这是他珍藏的最好吃的水果了

小白狼在草地上探来探去又被他发现一颗，尼禄把小小的果实都堆到一起，他要把最甜的留给爸爸吃。

“为什么你老跟着我们”尼禄搜刮玩地上的果子后去看树上的格里芬，这只猫头鹰是除父亲以外唯一会陪他说话的动物了“哪有跟着你”猫头鹰继续啄自己的羽毛掩饰着“哦”尼禄也抬起腿挠自己的脖子，又是几个湿透的果实砸下来，砸在狼的背上，尼禄吓了一跳，他后腰一侧白毛被软烂的无花果肉糊了一块，黑色的果实黏在雪白的毛上格外醒目，尼禄努力把头往后掰，他舔不到自己的背。

“抱歉抱歉，刚刚失误了”猫头鹰缩回到树梢前，尽量避开下面的小白狼，把一颗颗熟烂的无花果尽可能多地摇下来，尼禄在下面跳动着去追逐滚动的果实，把它们尽量扒拉到一起，十几颗无花果堆成一圈也没有多少，尼禄几口就能吃完，他想象了下父亲的体型，觉得这些加起来都不够爸爸一口的量。

猫头鹰继续在树上蹦来蹦去，时不时有果子跌下来被压烂，尼禄把完整的无花果都推到一起排好，格里芬胖墩墩的身子都快跳累了，他停下来问了句“还要呀”

“嗯”尼禄对着格里芬期待地看着，猫头鹰继续落在树枝上拍动翅膀，这一块果实特别密集，无花果如落雨般掉下来，尼禄离得近了点，又一个果子砸到他脑袋上，这次把他后脑染脏了，尼禄摇着头去甩掉糊糊的果肉，这种时候他父亲刚好回来，那匹巨大的狼刚一出现，格里芬立刻飞到最高的树枝上把自己藏起来便解释道“我不是故意的”

维吉尔离开前尼禄还是雪白白的一团，回来后他儿子又不知道在那把毛滚乱了，他盯着摇摇晃晃的无花果树走过来，尼禄不再甩头了，他用可可爱爱的眼神示意爸爸帮他把脑袋后面的东西弄干净，白狼巨大的影子罩下来，小狼缩着耳朵把脑袋凑到父亲嘴边。

脑后的果肉清理完后父亲还帮着尼禄把乱蓬蓬的竖毛舔顺理平，尼禄将屁股抬起来，把后腰那块醒目地翘出来“还有这里”

小狼翘着屁股在摇尾巴，腰背一带的毛格外厚密，平时他自己都挠不到，是以父亲的舌头舔在上面格外的痒，尼禄忍着打抖的冲动直到父亲不再舔了才松了口气。

“怎么样了”尼禄问道，他自己也无法去看自己后背那块干净了没有。

“很甜”维吉尔继续伸出舌头舔了舔儿子。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
树下满地的无花果东一块西一块被尼禄滚到一起，他当着父亲的面整理起这批得来不易的水果，狼不会计算数字尼禄凭感觉把一堆无花果分成两堆，椭圆黑果子有大有小，小狼尽量分出个头最大的推到左边，他用自己的鼻子当衡量工具，鼻尖在果皮上轻轻蹭着分出果皮最光滑柔软的果实，这些是最甜的部分，维吉尔趴下来看儿子分果果，他当然知道尼禄不会爬树，那这些无花果只能是近日来跟在他们后面的猫头鹰送的。

巨狼对那头叫格里芬的猫头鹰感觉有点复杂，他遇到的动物只有同类和非同类，同类是指跟他长一样的家人，非同类属于能吃的和不能吃的，其中人类算不能吃还要尽量远离的，能吃的动物里会说话的异类算得稀有，狼不允许自己的领地被其他动物侵入尤其是跟自己的崽子近距离接触，但这头肥鸟今天对尼禄很慷慨，维吉尔打算把吃掉肥鸟的计划再推迟几天。

光从外表看就可以了解维吉尔是匹从小就喜欢独处的狼，可他的双胞胎弟弟超喜欢打搅他的这份清净，在伊娃怀里时他们两个就喜欢争夺母亲的宠爱，刚出生的维吉尔是哥哥，伊娃刚低下头帮自己的头生子清理毛发，另一头小狼就顽强地挪动四肢硬是想挤到兄弟前头想插队，斯巴达的孩子比一般狼崽强壮很多，维吉尔才被母亲舔干净后背，他感受到有另一头狼的腿搁在他脑袋上，维吉尔毫无犹豫地反击了，他往前爬凑到母亲怀里，后出生的但丁站不稳摔了，但丁歪倒在离母亲温暖的腹部距离一爪子的地方，伊娃立刻起身把小儿子叼回来舔毛，维吉尔没料到母亲会突然起身，他嗅着伊娃的味道继续想往母亲怀里凑，一直旁观的斯巴达站了起来，严肃的父亲不希望妻子太过操劳自愿接下帮幼崽舔毛的工作，他的舌头可以把刚出生的维吉尔整个脸盖住，被他舔过后新生的雪狼幼崽脑袋上的毛统统往后压在一起，伊娃总算是把小儿子全身舔干净了，母狼看到大儿子被自己丈夫舔得一脸严肃，伊娃赶紧把维吉尔从丈夫那叼回来，把那个严肃的脑袋重新舔得蓬松起来。

维吉尔一边被母亲梳理毛发一边想其实他蛮喜欢之前那个很严肃的发型，可以跟自己的蠢弟弟完美地区分开来。

斯巴达率领的狼群只有三头白色的狼，他自己，和他的两个儿子，其他灰狼幼崽还不到首领儿子一半大，但丁喜欢跟所有小狼一起玩，到处滚爬钻洞把雪白的毛蹭得灰扑扑后再去找维吉尔跟他打闹，维吉尔无法忍受自己雪白的毛被弄脏，还是被愚蠢的弟弟弄脏，有洁癖的白狼维吉尔被他兄弟的烦人逼得学会了爬树，往高处的石头上跳，维吉尔喜欢站在高处，越高越好，他可以感受风把自己的毛吹往同一个方向，高处视野辽阔，空气清新，安安静静，没有但丁。

狼群占据的地盘最高处斯巴达也总是守在那里，他真是一头特别巨大的狼，毛浓密厚长，背后看起来像雄狮子，他是名合格的头领，强大，保护弱小，处事公平，刚成为父亲对他而言有那么一丝丝陌生感，一直以来只有自己站立的高处多了只狼，那是他的大儿子。大概伊娃的温柔和善全部遗传给了小儿子，自己的寡言不合群遗传给了大儿子，斯巴达觉得自己应该尽到一点父亲的责任，他要对维吉尔展开父与子之间的谈话

“你不喜欢跟其他狼呆一块吗”“他们很吵”

“自己的兄弟也不喜欢吗”“他最吵”

谈话结束了，斯巴达依旧背对着自己的大儿子，沉默的空气尴尬地包围着他们，斯巴达想到了妻子担忧的神色，只得继续开口

“总有一天你会喜欢的”“不可能有那天”

斯巴达抽了抽鼻子，教育失败带来的尴尬令他鼻子痒

“你会喜欢的，等你将来遇到了自己愿意与她一起相处的那位，你就会懂”

现在的维吉尔总算是懂了，曾经他以为尼禄的母亲是，但她并不是，他真正愿意与之一同生活的是尼禄，是他创造的他，真正意义上完全属于自己的个体，是他养育了尼禄，带大了他，保护了他，尼禄已经无法从自己的生命中割开了，尼禄是他的，由当初那么小还没睁眼的一团变成如今这般，小雪狼一直无条件依赖着自己，他闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛内满满的都是自己的影像，尼禄是上天送给维吉尔一生中的最宝贵礼物。

白狼还在拨拉着果子，有几颗熟过头的无花果被他鼻子压烂了，尼禄鼻头被染得黑紫黑紫，他总算是把大果子全部数出来分到父亲那堆里，稍微小一点的留给自己吃，维吉尔趴在地上看着儿子把散发甜蜜气息的果实推给自己，尼禄同样也趴下来了，他张卡嘴打了个哈欠，分开这么多小椭圆形可把狼累坏了

“爸爸快吃，这个很甜的”尼禄说着就吞下一块，软蜜的果肉融化在他嘴里，他高兴到眯起了眼睛

维吉尔吃过这种野果，狼虽是肉食动物也不会拒绝一些甜蜜的食物，这种鹅卵石般大小的果子曾经是伊娃给儿子们的奖励品，当然了是斯巴达特意咬下树枝带回来的。儿时母亲用这个来教导她儿子们之间要如何正确的相处，没有打架的孩子才有的吃，结果孩子们还是成天都在打架，伊娃只得把树枝留在高处藏起来，圆圆的果子日晒风吹后会变得更加甜，这时候但丁就会变成妈妈的乖宝贝，维吉尔因为没有被烦自然行为也就乖巧多了，他们总是会分到数量一样的果实，年少时的维吉尔总是想要比但丁得到的更多，于是他会冲着但丁兴高采烈的脑袋拍下去，于是双胞胎又立刻开成打成一团。

直到两头狼成年后从族群离开的那天，双胞胎从父母那里得到的东西都是同样的，没有任何偏袒。

尼禄把最大最甜最多的果子给了维吉尔，某种程度上使得巨狼内心某些幼稚念头得到了满足，维吉尔吃下一颗饱满的果实，比童年记忆里的干果子要汁液多，非常的甜，非常甜。

狼看着父亲将堆高的果子几口吞完，尼禄懂事地往后挪把自己身前的这堆无花果让出来

“爸爸，我的也给你”尼禄想着父亲比自己大本来就该吃得更多才对

维吉尔没有去碰尼禄的食物，他站起来舔尼禄的鼻子，黑黑的鼻子被重新舔得湿漉漉的，上头的果液被舔干净了，尼禄乖乖趴着仰起头给爸爸舔

“爸爸，你不吃了吗”尼禄虽然已经被舔干净了但他仍旧仰着脑袋，脖子块绒毛炸成厚嘟嘟的一块块，维吉尔顺着尼禄的脸往下舔，尼禄尖瘦的下巴往胸前戳，他没觉得自己把那里也弄脏了呀

“还要吃正餐”维吉尔抓到的羚羊正躺在不远处，尼禄站起来把剩下的果实小心翼翼含进嘴巴里，他这个藏食物的习惯怎么都改不了，所有的果子填进狼的口中也没把尼禄的尖尖脸撑圆，维吉尔看了儿子一眼就往猎物躺着的那块跑去，尼禄跟在后面，两头狼离开后，怂在树顶的猫头鹰才探出脑袋松了口气。

格里芬飞下树找了一圈，没有一个无花果留在地上，一颗都没有了，真的是一颗都没有了。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
狼习惯性留在原地把猎物吃空不带回巢穴，因为不安全，尼禄跟维吉尔两父子把羚羊整个吃完纯粹是他们两个身体大食欲大，一会功夫羚羊只剩一个脑袋四个蹄子了，尼禄不太爱啃猎物没有太多肉的部位，费劲难咬，也不好吃，白狼慢吞吞地趴卧下来，捧着羚羊的一条腿撕咬，白狼的父亲掏出羚羊眼眶内的眼球，坚硬的利齿嘣开头骨，头盖骨掀开后内里灰白带血丝的脑浆流下来，尼禄没有很想吃他继续悠哉悠哉地啃着羊蹄子。太阳已经落下大半了，黄昏降临，大地变得灰暗，两头狼的白毛在一片暗沉中被衬得尤其醒目，尼禄总算是啃完了，他打算吃个甜果子换换口味，他拍了拍四周的草，悉悉索索的草堆里狼爪子按到了一团蓬松松的尾巴

一只饿昏头的松貂悄悄跑到尼禄身侧抓起一颗无花果就跑，尼禄不及反应貂逃跑前直接冲着白狼释放臭腺中的气体，狼被这下偷袭惹得生气了他直接冲了出去。松貂跑起来比兔子还灵活，它直接窜上身旁的树，在树枝与树枝之间高速跳跃，狡猾的它还偏偏引着白狼往倒下的腐木中间跑，维吉尔才一转身的时间儿子就跟坐火箭似的跑远了，他急忙追过去。

“Nero！停下”越往深处袍四周越是黑，前方可见的只有尼禄甩动的长尾巴，维吉尔腿上加速截住了他乱跑的儿子，尼禄可算是冷静下来了，他站在原地蹬腿，森林深处的土壤表面堆满腐烂的落叶和苔藓，严重干扰了狼的嗅觉，尼禄发觉自己迷路了，迷路了还不算，还把他爸也带迷路了

白狼耸着耳朵俯下腰去寻找来时的足迹，维吉尔望着树林高耸的天空，看天上的星星辨认方向，他们警觉地在腐朽横木间探路，脚掌很快被腐殖土泡得湿漉漉，这里气味又怪又难闻，动植物死亡后的各种气味汇聚在一起，树干表面都爬满了寄生藤和苔藓，一切都怪异，排排林立的树不再是尼禄熟悉的的样子，这里是森林的墓地。

尼禄小步小步跑着，他紧紧跟在父亲后面，本来今天他过得很开心，结果他把一切都毁了，他自责地紧紧贴着爸爸的尾巴走路，一路上都不敢说话

“对不起，爸爸”拥有普通成年狼块头的尼禄像个小孩子般开口道歉，其实他还堪堪只有几个月大，满打满算也就是个青少年，他沮丧到连尾巴都低垂着不动。

“注意脚下”维吉尔还在通过头顶的星星辨别指向，他刚刚吩咐了一番尼禄就脚下一滑摔进一处浅坑

这里是狼最不适应的地方，空气潮湿，光线不足，地面湿软并带有腐臭，杂味混淆，以往灵敏的嗅觉在这里放大只能获得数万倍的折磨，尼禄跌滑在不知有多少年累积的松针叶上，不知何时死去的一段树木横在视线中间，尼禄摇了摇脑袋抖落身上粘到的湿松针，他在树木背后发现了几丛蘑菇

不是普通的或棕或褐或白或灰或黑的不起眼蘑菇，也不是红红黄黄带斑点的鲜艳蘑菇，尼禄第一次见到了蓝色的蘑菇，伞盖与菌柄都是水润润的蓝色，成熟的蘑菇已经打开菌盖，刚冒头的小蘑菇还顶着蓝盈盈的闭合小伞头，如同一滴水冻结在腐烂木头上，美与丑的强烈对比，新生命诞生在早已死去的物体上。

狼忘记了之前的不快，尼禄没有去碰脆弱的蘑菇，担心儿子的维吉尔从上面滑下来，他同样也看到了尼禄正在盯着的东西

“小心脚下”维吉尔把儿子从头到脚看了个遍确认他没有受伤才开口，尼禄回过神来，他爸爸专程下来陪着他，他不好意思再盯着几朵蘑菇不放了。

他们站着的这处浅坑其实更像是一处滑坡，坡道被积年累月的腐败植物掩盖住了，这里反而比在上面视野要好很多，起码没那么多挡路的树，而且，到处都长满了蘑菇，到处都是。

充足的雨水与丰富的腐败物令菌丝大量繁殖，狼走在由蘑菇开辟的一道路上，路旁各类形态诡异的毒菇，光看它们的样子就知道肯定有毒，尼禄脚变冒着一丛绿莹莹的小伞盖，没错它们竟然还会发出微弱的荧光，很梦幻的一幕，狼继续往前走，能见度愈来愈低，尽头是茂盛的绿藓，维吉尔从苔藓后面听到了熟悉的瀑布声，他毫不犹豫地撞进绿色苔藓内，里面是被掩埋的坑道，尼禄也听到了前方有哗啦水声作响，往前走毫无疑问就是他们目前栖息的瀑布附近，总算是看到了胜利的曙光，爱干净的小白狼恨不得立刻泡进水里洗去一身腐泥味

彻底进入坑洞内部便是彻底的黑暗了，狼的夜视能力能令他们分辨脚下的路跟挡路的石头，黑暗中两头狼的眼睛都泛着红光，越是往前水汽越重，坑道内变得宽阔，无论脚底还是头顶都开始出现尖锥的钟乳石，跟外面形状光整的石头比这些钟乳石更像人类点燃后的蜡烛，蜡油滴落成一滩，形成圆锥体，融化的蜡油时不时从最顶端流下，凝固在圆锥表面，蜡烛只需几十分钟完成的现象在这个钟乳岩洞需要花费上亿年的时间。偶尔有发光苔藓遗留在其间，水声的源头是地下暗河，复杂的水系统与外面的瀑布连在一起，从暗河游出去是不可能的任务，狼循着风声寻找另外的路

白狼还在被瑰丽的钟乳岩所吸引，祖母给他讲过很多祖父的冒险事迹，曾经某次斯巴达闯进一个地下岩洞，洞穴深入地底数十米处有敞开的天孔，那是一个满月，月光斜照着孔洞下的深潭，被月亮照映着的那处暗河成了波光闪闪的一个圆盘，当风停止后，水面静止的月亮与天空的月亮如出一辙，伊娃对着她还未睁眼的孙子描绘着生平所见最美丽的风景，那时的尼禄出生还不过一星期，他圆溜溜耳朵还没张开紧贴在脑袋上，母狼压低了声音细声细语地哄着小小幼崽入睡，尼禄蜷缩在祖母褪色的淡金毛发下，他自小就是个很爱黏着家人不放的孩子，祖母的气味跟父亲的气味不太像但更加亲近些，不远处祖父的气味跟父亲的很像但跟不容易亲近，曾经能哄着双胞胎乖乖去睡觉的伊娃在体力衰退后终于撑不住神经先睡着了，尼禄还醒着，他白天睡得足够多现在精神得能到处爬，尼禄就在祖母身边哼哼唧唧地爬，小崽子一个不注意撞到了爷爷腿上

小雪狼看不见东西但他知道自己撞上了庞然大物，尼禄还没斯巴达的爪子大，他甚至都无法趴在祖父的指尖，他撑着肚皮非常努力地往爷爷脚掌上攀爬，巨兽犹豫了许久没去舔这过于赢弱的小幼崽，他害怕自己舌头一卷孙子就被他舔化了，同样的他也不敢把前腿挪开，明明他自己的儿子刚出生不久就能扑咬自己的胸毛，为什么第三代会缩小成这样

斯巴达保持一个姿势不动保持了好久，尼禄到底也没爬上爷爷的前掌，他把自己放置在一个危险的角度，幼崽嫩嫩的肉垫子按在雪白茂密的长毛间，他还在挣扎着往上蹭，真是倔强的小毛球

“你很像你爸爸”斯巴达回忆了下自己的大儿子，他第一次爬树也是这样倔强的神色，明明狼的爪勾无法抓牢树干他硬是为了争取安静的独处时光铆劲去爬高处，斯巴达原以为这个儿子要孤独终身结果给他们带回一头小孙子，他受到的惊吓比惊喜还大

“你也很像伊娃，但丁，还有我”祖父最后躺平卧倒，尼禄在爬爷爷爪子中途睡过去了没听到，之后几天尼禄一直缠着奶奶要听月亮的那段，深邃的钟乳岩洞，倒映在地下数十米处的冷月光，伊娃故事中描绘的是她丈夫跟她求婚那日的美丽景色

尼禄歪着脑袋看着碧绿的深潭，头顶的月亮确确实实完整的留在水面上。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章推荐BGM：Coldplay - Everglow

16  
钟乳石柱尖凝聚滚落下的水珠坠入承载着月亮的水面，滴滴滴，打破宁静，月亮的边缘被撕破成碎影碎涟漪荡开，随后又聚拢，暖暖黄光在水上汇入圆盘中，填补缺口，聚散有终，似一个轮回。

狼的耳朵抖动了下，另有水滴打在岩石上，也许千亿年后那里会形成新的石锥，此刻那些滴滴答答水声只是狼回忆中的伴奏，尼禄从没如此想念过他其他的家人

“我想奶奶了”尼禄的尖耳朵垂下来贴在脑后“她一直很想再看一次这里的月亮，她跟我说过的”维吉尔挨着儿子身边坐下来，他一言不发沉默地端坐着

“爸爸，对不起”狼把脑袋搁在湿冷的地面“我没有保护好奶奶，我那会太小了什么都做不了”

“她不会怪你的”尼禄的父亲舔他闷闷不乐的儿子，他记忆中的母亲从来不会怪罪任何东西，她永远这么善良

“她很想你”尼禄说道“奶奶后来一直在叫你的名字”

“奶奶最后好像把我当成是你了，她一直在叫着你的名字”尼禄抬起头蹭了蹭自己的父亲“我跟她都在等着你回来”维吉尔身上肌肉好像僵住了一动都不动，尼禄眯着眼睛用头顶蹭父亲的脖子，撒娇一样

“她，还说了什么吗”维吉尔的声音好像也冻住了

“还有一个名字，但丁，她最后说的是但丁”尼禄闷闷的“你还有那个但丁都没有来”

从儿子口中听到这个久违的双胞胎弟弟名字令维吉尔感觉到苦闷的情绪，他们两个从小就合不来，一直在打架，难得合拍的决定却是离开家，在同一天。长大就是这样，与过去分离，觉得自己无所不能，变得愤世嫉俗，曾经强大的父亲斯巴达不再显得强大，他们两个都觉得自己能挑战父亲当上新头领，但那样会让母亲彻底心碎，所以他们才一致选择了要离开。

这一切都要归于悲剧发生的那天，仇视他们父亲的蒙德斯踏入狼的领地，伊娃带着剩下的同伴尽量躲避着野牛群，外出捕猎的狼都是强壮的公狼，斯巴达的领地只留下母狼幼崽和老残的狼，她还得保护好自己的两个儿子，谢天谢地小儿子一直很爱粘着她不放，但丁先被她藏好了，另一个儿子特立独行，伊娃在满地尘烟内寻找着大儿子，维吉尔爱呆在偏僻的角落和高处，她总算在一处石头上找到了维吉尔，还没等她跳上去叼起她的孩子跑远，阴魂不散的野牛首领锁定了她的位置，野牛知道这头美丽的母狼是斯巴达的伴侣，蒙德斯恶意地故意放缓脚步慢悠悠地走过去，阳光把他长长弯曲的牛角尖端照得如同锋利的刀，上头凝固着狼的血，血迹把野牛的角染成彻底的黑色。

蒙德斯看着母狼浑身炸起龇牙发出威胁的低鸣，阳光同样把红狼的毛发照成燃烧的黄金，愤怒得像一团火，但野牛首领丝毫不觉得害怕，他太知道怎么杀掉这些只有牙齿跟爪子的动物了，狼会跳起来撕咬，而他只需把角沉下刺入狼柔软的腹部，他不会停下用角割裂皮层的动作，将整片肚子剖开后欣赏这些狼死前最后一刻的哀鸣。

伊娃灵活地跳起避开第一轮致命攻击，她看似步伐轻盈实则内心有火在烧，她生怕被恶魔发现岩石上面的孩子，斯巴达的孩子是白色，在灰土土的石块上像雪一样醒目。又是一次突刺，伊娃发现了对面的野牛完全没有用上全部的力气，他是在戏耍自己，蒙德斯越是傲慢伊娃越是萌生出希望，她在心底呼唤丈夫的名字，她要在丈夫回来前保护好自己所有的孩子

她要保护好她的孩子，她跟斯巴达的孩子。

蒙德斯玩闹一样冲撞过来，时不时半途突然停下或加速，他欣赏着对面母狼的垂死挣扎，伊娃每次应对都会被打乱，她越是认真野牛也是漫不经心，蒙德斯像玩游戏一样玩弄着其他生命，他也许真的是地狱恶魔的灵魂投生在太阳下的一个化身。再一次，他对着弓腰马上要扑上来的母狼停止了攻势，伊娃刚松口气野牛便猛一前冲扬起的蹄子踢在母狼肩上。伊娃吃痛塌下腰还没等她重新站起来，她的孩子愤怒地咆哮起来

她不能让维吉尔从上面跳下来，伊娃再次撑着剧痛的前肩站好稳住身子，她不敢回头去看，只是希望自己能给孩子留下一个坚强的背影。野牛头领的体型要比其他野牛大上整整一圈，他绕着母狼开始转圈，蒙德斯在寻找攀上岩石的边峰落脚，他没有找到，但他有了个更好的主意

“真是抱歉我没发现上头的那个小东西”蒙德斯嗤笑“斯巴达的血脉，小得我都看不见”野牛高傲地冲着对面的两头狼从鼻子哼气，伊娃发现野牛在试图激她的孩子下来，她立刻开口阻止了

“你称呼斯巴达的血脉，我的孩子是小东西”母狼挺着肩完全看不出受伤了“那你自己又如何？你只是一头只会偷袭不敢面对斯巴达的懦夫”

伊娃成功让蒙德斯阴沉下脸，野牛逆光的眼睛彻底变得危险，他不再显得游刃有余了，他踏下后蹄，将两端的尖角统统面向母狼，伊娃昂着头直视着他，野牛弯下前蹄摇晃下脑袋好甩去脑中被激怒的烦杂念头

“你的话够多，该到此为止了女士”蒙德斯之前的攻击是冲着伊娃的肩背等不算致命的地方，他现在便是专门寻找着狼的心脏和头部的破绽，他等不及刺穿母狼的心再踢碎她美丽的脑袋。伊娃用十二分的警惕等待对面的攻击意图躲开，剑拔弩张一刻，岩石上的小狼跳了下来，他像自己父亲那样守护在伊娃身前，母狼被这变故惊吓得差点心脏骤停，她忙咬住孩子的后颈高高跳开，在她转身那刻野牛的长角戳在狼的后背上，蒙德斯甩动脑袋，伤口撕裂得更大，伊娃没有放下口中的孩子

“孩子，是你害死了你的妈妈”蒙德斯抽出血淋淋的尖角，伊娃立刻一拐一拐地远远跑开，她爬不上高处的岩石了，但起码她可以把维吉尔放在安全的高处。

伊娃口中的小狼愤怒地咆哮，他已经长出牙齿跟尖爪了，他本该保护好自己的母亲，蒙德斯紧随其后，他要把这头冒犯自己的狼活活践踏而死。伊娃背上的血随她的跑动越流越多。一路滴洒，她在庆幸自己的孩子没有受伤，在没有彻底找到安全的地方前她始终死死咬着维吉尔没有放下。

“女士，你该懂得放弃”野牛冲到前头堵在母狼路上，蒙德斯再次低下头，他仿佛能感受到自己杀死这两头狼让他们的鲜血浸润自己的角流到自己脸上的那种温暖与满足，伊娃转身往另一处跑去，蒙德斯没有犹豫地踩着狼留下的血印跟上去

伊娃跑动时完全不觉得伤口在疼了，维吉尔已经长大到她叼着会觉得沉重，但她是不会放下他的，她还在跑着，尽力更快点，更快一点，拉开身后野牛的距离，她第一次跑得这么快，四肢如此轻盈，脑袋轻飘飘，那是失血过度的危险征兆，伊娃只是在跑。

她没看到其他狼是什么时候回来的，斯巴达一出现如同道银色的闪电，其他野牛在他面前完全没讨到便宜，他第一下就扯裂了野牛头领的脖子上的厚皮，生死关头蒙德斯机警地放弃了报复，他丢下同伴逃走了。

知道危险解除后伊娃站住了，母狼没有一下子跪倒，她缓缓地趴下去把孩子放回地面，维吉尔冲着前来的父亲怒吼，也许还有他的兄弟但丁，他只是在发泄自己认识到了自身的无能为力，他一直在迁怒，迁怒一切，迟来的父亲，被先藏好的兄弟，被保护的自己。

直到他彻底成年维吉尔都没法原谅自己，他的母亲病歪歪地躺在不远处，伊娃火一把的毛色越来越黯淡，变为淡金，不再有往日光泽，伊娃只是乞求得看着自己，那天后她对儿子越来越妥协，她没法站立太久，没法出去捕猎，没法养育新的孩子，没法再去舔两个儿子，但丁开始生气，生气母亲对父亲和兄长无原则的偏爱，他看不惯一切，越来越虚弱的母亲小心翼翼地跟在兄长身后，而兄长无视母亲远远地跑开，这一幕每次都令但丁心口揪紧，他刻意找各种机会跟维吉尔打架，不再是孩童时期的打闹，他们两兄弟每次都会打得浑身冒血，受伤后他可以心安理得跑去母亲面前装乖，而母亲眼睛紧紧随着他沉默的兄长不放，维吉尔越扭曲冷淡母亲越是对他放心不下，他不懂明明他才是最乖的那个孩子，他可从来没有让母亲受伤过。

但丁选择在成年前一晚离开了家，他故意避开跟维吉尔离开的时间，他要先走，月光下银色的狼立在岩洞边，他逐一看了看自己的三个家人，家庭变成只是用来睡觉的地方，他头也不回地离开了，他正年少轻狂满腹怨气，他没听到或者故意装作没听到，身后呼唤他名字的声音。

伊娃跟不上小儿子的步伐，她默默回到原地躺下，她的大儿子跟丈夫在岩洞相隔最远的两端，她想舔舔维吉尔紧皱的眉头，两个孩子成长得越来越高大后她再也舔不到孩子的脸了，伊娃想帮她剩下的孩子理理毛发，又怕吵醒他，最后她只得趴在儿子不远处看着他，看了又看，像是想把他的样子镌刻在脑海中，留存起来，跟记忆摆在一起，跟小时候的维吉尔还有但丁珍藏到一起。

坚强的母狼做好接受儿子们一去不返的准备，她在看到尼禄后沉寂的心重新开始跳动，小小的雪狼把自己团成一个球四肢缩在肚皮下企图让身上暖起来，她的孙子瘦小又虚弱，她舔干净小狼崽身上沾着的胎衣，清理干净小崽子全身滑溜溜的毛，把他舔得白白净净又蓬蓬松松，她舔着舔着舌头僵在嘴边，脑袋昏昏欲睡，在母狼生命的最后时刻，她让小狼崽贴在她暖和的腹部，她的孩子曾经也这般怕冷，不知道他们长大后是否还会觉得冻，伊娃舔不到小狼了，小狼从她肚皮下拱到她胸前，钻到她厚厚的毛发中间，伊娃已经没法动弹了，她的眼睛模糊成一片，也许只是黑夜到了，伊娃让小狼在她身上贴得更紧一点，轻轻喊小狼的名字，是她生下的孩子，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔

小狼轻轻哼哼像是回应了伊娃的呼唤，母狼悠长的回忆走廊转到另一侧，丈夫与孩子，还有她自己的父亲，上一代的头狼，伊娃的父亲曾经跟她说过狼死后会沉入泥土，在黑暗中蜕变，然后灵魂化作夜空中的萤火虫，不是天上的星星，天上的星星太过遥不可及，地上飞舞的萤火虫才是狼留下的灵魂，那些都是他们的祖先的灵魂，在子孙身边不舍地飞动。

伊娃早已不记得她父母亲还有更久远的事了，她很喜欢这些会发光的小虫子，回忆转动起来，化为虚无，前方只是一片黑暗，母狼在黑暗里念着她的孩子的名字但丁，他永远是妈咪的乖宝贝，永远倔强地仰着脑袋，喜欢学爸爸跟哥哥，后来变得叛逆的孩子不知道他会不会从一只小虫子身上认出自己。

尼禄趴在水边思念着祖母，维吉尔站起来步到水中，月光洒在他身上，他慢慢游向月亮的正中央，划动时溅起的水花击碎了银色圆轮，白色的狼漂浮在冷冽银光中，尼禄急急下水游向他父亲，两头狼沉浸在银辉月光下，雪白的毛发被光映照得闪闪发光，星星点点，尼禄的眼睛从未蓝得如此璀璨，维吉尔的眼睛一向如斑驳的琥珀，阴影隐于其下，其余部分是剔透的无机物，此刻也现出蓝色的虹膜，蓝眼睛望着蓝眼睛，他们互相看着对方

“爸爸，你在做什么”尼禄用舌头舔去维吉尔眼脸垂下的水珠，他们浑身都湿漉漉的

“我在道歉”维吉尔闭上眼睛，他在心底道歉，为一切，为自己，献于死者迟来的宁静与安息，期盼得到原谅，原谅所有，放下过去

一头萤火虫亮着灯像一颗小星星般围着维吉尔和尼禄转啊转啊，绕了好几圈后才飞远，慢慢消失在黑幕中。


	17. Chapter 17

17

  
“Father”“Father”

“Dad”“Dad”

“Daddy”“Daddy”

“Dada”“Dada”

“Papa”“Papa”

“OK，你差不多学会了所有的称呼”格里芬挺着胖墩墩的肚子在草丛间来回渡步“聪明的小孩”猫头鹰神气活现地冲着比他不知道大多少倍的狼不住点头“枉费我格里芬看了这么多肥皂剧总算是能教出个好学生”

“你的口音真是标准，让我看看你是怎么发音的”猫头鹰蹦到尼禄身旁示意狼把头稍微低下来一点点，再低下来一点点，格里芬努力冲着张开的狼口蹦跶，看上去像是自杀的画面其实只是老师在教导学生如何发出标准美音“完全看不到，要不你让我站你头顶上？”格里芬试探着发言，他早就想站在这头白狼的脑袋顶上，可惜白狼的父亲不会允许，但尼禄那严厉的老爹不在，猫头鹰觉得自己可以哄骗一下尼禄让自己一偿夙愿。

“我一点也不重的”格里芬谦虚地说到，努力把羽毛缩起来显得身体看上去没那么胖。白狼一直蹲坐着，他歪了歪脑袋仿佛在思考，其实尼禄只是在打量猫头鹰有多大，是比自己脑袋大还是小，能不能站得下

“OK？”狼摆正了姿势，看格里芬还傻站着就把头垂下来，眼睛眨了眨，意思是你跳上来试试。格里芬激动得脚下差点打滑，他越靠近狼越觉得尼禄可真是个大块头，从下面看白狼的大鼻子真是蔚为壮观，格里芬蹦起来跳到尼禄鼻子上，狼弹了弹耳朵，觉得飞禽的爪子抓着自己的鼻子感觉有点点痛“sorry”猫头鹰拍着翅膀一口气往头顶上冲，他翅膀扇动着，一不小心就拍到了尼禄，白狼被飞羽刺激到鼻头想打个喷嚏，尼禄忍住了，而格里芬也如愿以偿地站在了一头狼的脑袋上

白狼密实的毛一层层蓬起，猫头鹰挪动着身子在尼禄头顶左右四顾“哇哦，这感觉可比我想象中的要棒多了”格里芬再三感叹，尼禄抬眼去望“哇哦，你连睫毛都是白色的”格里芬凑到狼脸上四处观察“你好像一条狗，蓝眼睛的狗，用人类的话讲叫哈士奇”尼禄完全没听懂格里芬在说些什么，他只是习惯性抬高眉毛

“以后不能叫你小笨蛋了，大狗狗，大狗狗”猫头鹰得意忘形的样子像喝醉了酒，白狼立起后腿站直，这下格里芬的视野变得更高了，他兴奋地发出叫声“你也长太快了，你是几月份出生的”

“不知道”尼禄老实回答，站起来后他觉得头上的鸟更聒噪了“你妈妈没告诉你吗”“我没见过妈妈”格里芬哑巴了一秒钟就转移话题“现在让我们再重复一遍从Papa开始叫”叫字还没念完，另一头体型更大的狼冲过来扬起爪子从儿子身上把烦死人的格里芬赶跑，猫头鹰用完全不像个胖子的速度腾空飞起来，他对维吉尔没有第一次见面时的害怕了，但要他老实呆在巨狼身边，他还是会怕的。

“今天的课就到此为止了，不客气”格里芬稳稳落在伸出的树梢上，这是一棵石榴树，他跟尼禄像玩游戏一样寻找森林里的各色果树用来当教学地点，猫头鹰跟狼都对此很满意，今天的石榴还没有熟透，果皮没有绽开果子又小，绿油油酸溜溜的，尼禄没有收到格里芬的小礼物也没有太在意，他跑到爸爸身边想蹭一蹭他，维吉尔停下来看尼禄兴奋地不住摇动的尾巴，他内心很满足

“Daddy”“What？”维吉尔愣了一下，请原谅他听不太懂人类父亲的称呼方式

“Dada”尼禄又叫了一个单词，维吉尔同样没有听懂，尼禄从来只会喊他爸爸，作为一名保守的父亲他不太能接受新潮流“你在说什么，Nero”

“格里芬说的，如果我喊你Daddy，Dada，Papa，你也会喊我Honey，Littleboy，Bbaygirl之类的”尼禄刚刚说完，树上的格里芬就立刻反驳到“最后一个不算，你又不是女孩子”维吉尔看看天真的儿子又看看嘴贱的猫头鹰，突然跃起咬碎了格里芬蹲着的下面一点的树枝，格里芬怪叫着飞到他的老位置，树顶顶上。

“嘿，我完全是出于好心”猫头鹰蹲在颤颤巍巍的枝头，尼禄连连打着喷嚏，格里芬被挠下来的羽毛一直掉下来扑到他脸上，狼护着鼻子远远地跑开了。

哪怕他们已经看不到那棵树了，尼禄还在打着喷嚏。

-

维吉尔不安地走来走去，尼禄一直是很健康很好养的孩子这是他第一次生病，之前那次不算，这次没有特效药也没有狗玩具，他儿子总算是赶上自己的个头，却偏偏在这时候病倒了，维吉尔努力思索着双亲对待疾病的方法，斯巴达跟伊娃对此也没有办法，他们的儿子皮实到一次也没有生病过，一次都没有，维吉尔思考着自己的健康，尼禄还是躺着一动也不动，如果不是肚皮还在起伏，完全看不出他还活着。

作为一名单身父亲，养大孩子过程中的千种辛苦都比不上孩子病倒时的锥心之痛，维吉尔趴在尼禄身边，他还在寻找着脑海中如何应对孩子生病的方法，记忆中的伊娃还有其他母狼都趴在树荫下聊天，她们正在交流的是母亲的经验，幼时的自己趴在伊娃能看见的地方，现在他可真是后悔没有乖乖趴在伊娃身边。维吉尔坐立不安，他一会趴下又站起，一会堵着洞口一会又让到一旁，他分不清记忆里的声音是叫他不要让生病的孩子吹风还是不要让尼禄呼吸不到新鲜空气，能完美分辨动物足迹是几时留下的，能杀死体积相等的野牛，能追上速度最快的羚羊，跑得像阵风脚步轻巧得能蒙蔽最胆小的兔子，完美的狼先生维吉尔在儿子病倒时手足无措，对此毫无办法。

‘也许你只需要一直陪着他’另一个声音在他脑中响起，那是尼禄妈妈的声音，他都快忘记这个存在了，生下尼禄的母狼在维吉尔的记忆里只剩下一个背影，灰蒙蒙的尾巴垂到腿边，她所有的一切都让维吉尔感觉到陌生，她跟尼禄像是完全不相关的两个个体，可偏偏是她把自己的儿子带到这世上。

‘你可以陪着他，一直陪着他，他会好起来的，他很坚强’她的声音很优雅但陌生，尼禄出生后她一次也没有舔过他，母爱像是跟她绝缘的情感，软绵绵的幼崽从她肚子下钻出来，尾巴尖尖颤抖着，尼禄本能地贴在温暖的肚皮毛层下，他的妈妈一胎只孕育了一个孩子，可她依旧不把尼禄浑身舔干净。

小幼崽在她怀里拱来拱去寻找着乳汁，被她狠心地叼起来放到孩子爸爸脚边

‘你带着他走吧’小幼崽趴在地上一动一动，只有尖尖的尾巴在抖动显示他还活着，他的妈妈同样虚弱地趴着‘我不能舔他也不能喂他，不然我要舍不得让你带走他’

尼禄向着妈妈的位置爬啊爬，母狼把头撇向另一边不去看他，小毛球拖着自己小小的身躯在地上缓慢地挪蹭，他很想再次回到温暖的地方窝在里面睡觉，也许下次醒来就有甜美的乳汁了

尼禄张张嘴含住了什么东西，不是甜甜的乳汁，是酸酸苦苦的青草汁，他被苦得皱起鼻子，一些清凉的叶子枕在他嘴巴下面，白狼睁开了眼睛

薄荷，羊齿，蒲公英，蛇莓，竹茹，车前菊，三叶草，嫩绿浅绿黯绿淡白新白，或圆或尖细或齿裂的各形叶片抖落一地，尼禄被一堆植物包围了，狼迷迷蒙蒙地睁着眼睛打量四周，这里还是他跟父亲居住的洞穴，这些东西不会凭空出现那么就是爸爸特意找来的了，尼禄嗅着新鲜枝叶草茎的气味，昏沉沉的脑袋苏醒了过来。

维吉尔一直躺在洞口处，横跨在中间，风可以从洞穴上面吹进来，又因为挡着这么一个大块头不至于吹进来太多，尼禄想跟爸爸躺在一起他急忙起身，堆在他耳朵尖的薄荷叶落到他湿湿的鼻子上，尼禄阿嚏一声，趴在洞口的狼被喷嚏声唤醒，巨狼小心翼翼地挨近儿子，尼禄友好地一下一下甩着尾巴，薄荷味令他感觉舒适他便把鼻子埋到绿叶下面。

“你现在想吃什么吗”两头狼脑袋偎依在一起磨蹭了好一会维吉尔才开口问道，尼禄摇了摇头，继续把头埋在爸爸脖子上，维吉尔支起上半身让儿子靠得更舒服点。

“羚羊？”尼禄不开口

“麋鹿？”尼禄摇头

“野猪？”尼禄打了个哈欠

“野山羊？”尼禄还是摇头

“河狸？”尼禄继续摇头

“兔子？”尼禄尾巴都甩得有气无力的

“山鸡？”尼禄不说话

“格里芬？”尼禄刚想打哈欠才后知后觉这名字很熟悉，他可算是想起来格里芬是会跟他聊天的猫头鹰的名字，虽然格里芬长得很肥美，但尼禄不想吃了他，他再三摇头，维吉尔遗憾地想不能借此机会吃了那头话唠鸟还真是可惜。

“你现在想做什么吗，Nero”维吉尔舔了舔儿子的脸，他一直在舔他，尼禄毛绒绒炸乎乎的后脑都快被他舔平整了“我想跟爸爸靠一起再睡一会”白狼再次打了个哈欠躺好，紧紧挨着巨狼毛茸茸的胸口，他的尾巴卷到爸爸后腿上，一下一下地轻轻拍动着。

“露莓”尼禄呢喃着开口，本来眯着眼睛的维吉尔又睁开了“你想吃这个？”

“现在不想”白狼四条腿都舒舒服服地伸展着摊开，肉垫按在爸爸厚密的脊背毛上，碎叶被他尾巴甩得满地都是，尼禄尽可能把自己缩进爸爸腿窝下面，他还像小时候一样喜欢窝在维吉尔长毛内睡觉，只除了他现在的块头实在是挤不下了，维吉尔的毛发比尼禄的还要茂密，层层渐次，纹路分明，白毛下是结块的硬邦邦筋肉，尼禄推不开硬实的肌肉块，他撒娇一样叫唤着把爪子搁在上面，维吉尔翻了个身转过来，把儿子压在身下。

  
通常长满覆盆子的地方都会有很多荆棘，像是种共生关系，细小的刺跟藤条缠缠绕绕互相纠结在一起，保护其中红润饱满的莓果，整片小红莓与几株的黑莓长到了一起，枝叶与枝叶牵牵绊绊，乌黑又大颗的黑莓在尖刺之间现出诱惑的姿态，露水凝在绿叶上，白狼久久注视着它们。

在所有的灌木浆果里尼禄最喜欢黑莓，树莓味道太淡，野草莓太酸，小红莓果实太小了而且酸过头，蓝莓只有外表好看，一切华而不实虚有其表的美丽果实里只有黑莓表里如一，甜到心里，狼眼巴巴地看着，爪子在荆棘丛边来回试探，肉垫内一旦戳进这种细刺就会痛到无法迈步，尼禄在食欲与理智之间苦苦挣扎，一群同样很想啄食莓果的乌鸦在空中盘旋着徘徊，它们在等那头大白狼离开，狼半天都没有挪动一下，乌鸦们发出嘎嘎声，互相询问着是要飞下去啄狼的尾巴还是飞远点算了。

尼禄舔了舔鼻子，细碎的叶片被他的鼻子拱开一条道，圆圆浆果在他的眼皮子底下随着枝叶摇啊摇，诱惑他把脑袋探进来，尼禄肚皮地匍匐着往前蹭，棘木间草长得太过浓密茂盛了，一些藏在里头的苍耳被他蹭下来刮在狼的白毛上，这下子可把尼禄难受坏了，苍耳的刺针扎根在狼内层的绒毛里，刺进他皮肤表面，刮得他又痛又痒，尼禄顾不得吃果子他嚎叫着往后退，满地打滚，疯狂打滚。

他闹出的动静太大了乌鸦全被惊飞了，正在睡下午觉的猫头鹰从树洞里伸出脑袋睡眼惺忪地看了看下面，格里芬十分好心地飞下来近距离观看尼禄狼狈的样子，顺便看有没有小动物被狼吓得从土堆下钻出来乱窜

“别叫了，这东西越滚越多”格里芬眼睁睁看着尼禄从肚皮一块白毛上粘着的苍耳滚到前胸一片都是，他帮着尼禄从脑后叼下一个苍耳，又啄出一个，苍耳被拿走后上面沾满了毛，像个棉花糖，格里芬越啄越郁闷，他是刚好赶上了狼的换毛季吗。几分钟前活泼膨膨的白狼被苍耳黏得毛毛层次不齐，或长或短，圆溜溜的脑门被刮秃了一块，更滑稽的是耳朵，尼禄的耳朵从耳根整个往后翻过来，折一只竖一只，尼禄可怜兮兮地抽着鼻子，两只前爪时不时挠着脖子，大片大片的绒毛被他自己挠下来，他圆滚滚的很快瘦成了条状，格里芬一边想着原来这头狼真的不胖他只是毛绒绒一边觉得自己有点被冒犯到。

尼禄已经从草地上滚到了灰土上，他浑身雪白的毛像是会飞一样到处扑腾，格里芬默默站远一点，苍耳差不多全随着被换下的毛掉光了，白狼看着也瘦了一圈，他现在不抓脖子了该挠耳朵，折倒的右耳随着他的动作抖阿抖，就是不翻回来，灰尘也被他扬到半空中，一只迷路的土拨鼠呆呆地钻出头看了看，狼滚动时把他挖好的洞穴震塌了，梦魇呆愣愣的脑子像是完全不晓得什么叫害怕，他对着雪狼还有猫头鹰大叫了一声啊！

“啊！”格里芬跳起来，神出鬼没的尼禄爸爸把他撞开了，维吉尔挤在肥鸟，胖鼠，还有儿子中间，他才离开了一会尼禄就大变样了，儿子身上的奶气似乎是随着绒毛一起脱掉了，尼禄原本圆溜溜的后脑变得清爽十足，维吉尔上上下下地打量自己的儿子，还是一样可爱嘛。

“下次你应该叫格里芬去帮你弄，他不怕掉毛”维吉尔舔了舔儿子瘦长的脖子，找遍尼禄全身，舌头沿着脖颈一路舔上来，翻折倒的耳朵弹到前面，尼禄抖了抖右耳，总算是开心了起来。

“啊！”格里芬甚是悲愤地叫了一声，土拨鼠接着跟在猫头鹰后面叫了一声啊！


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上章土拨鼠打错名字叫梦魇，这章丛林猫暗影登场，三魔宠中只有格里芬会说话

  
18  
无论谁来看维吉尔都像一匹当之无愧的头狼，狼群中独一无二的存在，体长足足两米，肩高超过一米，体格魁梧，胸背宽厚，有力的四条腿支撑身躯傲然站立，大而突出的鼻子，出色的灵敏嗅觉，时刻竖立的尖耳，警惕地挺在脑后，端正的脸额长着一圈细密的短毫，他浑身都是白色的长毛，从头顶一路延展至蓬松的尾巴，纯然一体的银白色，当雪狼全速跑动时那就像一道疾闪而过的光芒，所有祖辈的荣泽流传在雪狼的血脉里。

从离群独住的那天起狼有了自己独特的分辨时间流逝的方法，顺着他走过的路来记，当脚垫下踩着的碎冰开始融化，紫瓣黄芯的樱草花点缀在冰雪与冒头的春草内，杏花与刺梨，木兰花与胡桃的花骨朵纷纷冒出，大地被缤纷的色彩唤醒，树梢枝头开始抽芽，藤萝爬在树桩上抽丝，薄荷绿的新叶子肆无忌惮地张开在盛夏的烈阳下，白昼变得越来越长，而叶片的质地变得厚重，褪去青色，叶脉清晰析现，整体犹如蜡一般的丰泽，绿色中间夹杂着鹅黄，森林似乎于某一个夜晚被镀上金色，树纹皱裂，松针内冒出叠叠松果，最后一批夏季的苹果花落下，红色果实沉沉累在枝头，树下是迷迭香，羊蹄甲，鲜红石蒜与淡蓝的勿忘我丛丛耘生，越橘攀在粉白的野蔷薇枝上，橡实掉在发黄的草堆上，自我流放的旅途从起点开始，两端的道路没有终点的抵达标志，只有无穷无尽的花与花，不同时节的植物可以象征季节的轮转，樱桃花凋谢，金盏菊盛开，日出或傍晚时分的影子被越拉越长，维吉尔依靠母亲传授的经验一一辨认道途的时间与距离。

其实他还有个更客观的方法，用换毛来分辨现在是什么时候，当围绕脖子一周的毛开始涨开意味着风开始转凉，当脊背耸立的侧毛掉落则是表达遮挡暑热侵袭汗腺的任务已经结束，维吉尔是一头成熟的雄性巨狼，换季时他掉落的体毛其实相当可观，但他会自己梳理得干干净净，无论斯巴达还是伊娃都特别注重保持仪表整洁，就像他此刻在做的一样，狼扭着头伸出舌头舔脖子前前后后，长舌头滑过银霜霜的毛发，他将刮下来的白毛理成一团，然后扭动脖子晃落下一球球毛团，维吉尔孤零零地为自己舔着毛，他的儿子尼禄几天前突然宣布要自己一头狼睡了。

尼禄的原话是这样描述的“我已经长大了”大白狼把后腿伸到嘴边咬了咬又放开，他接着表达自己的独立宣言“我可以自己睡一个洞穴”尼禄忍不住又叼住自己的腿摇头摆尾“现在我不需要爸爸帮我舔毛了”。

这才是这段话的重点，尼禄之所以一夜之间就长大了，全然是因为他引以为傲的一身雪白绒毛掉得差不多了，原本胖乎乎的狼变得凶巴巴，虽然他表情并没有很凶，但乍一看瘦骨嶙峋的身形还有尖尖的脸上寒凌凌的两只蓝眼珠衬得尼禄外表看上去很凶狠，他将两只前爪交叠在一起再把脑袋搁在上面，学着不知道哪来的派头叹了口气。

严格来算尼禄出生还不到一年他竟然不知何时学会了叹气，维吉尔作为父亲同样很想叹气，他正趴在儿子身旁，视线落在儿子说话时不停摇晃的耳朵上，尼禄的耳朵依旧保持着毛绒绒的一层厚毛，不用摸就知道很软的感觉，维吉尔想舔舔儿子的大耳朵，他还没来得及探出舌头，尼禄已经把头抬起来了，巨狼悻悻地跟着把前腿交叉到一起，维吉尔把脑袋压在爪子一侧，这样他可以离儿子的耳朵更近一点。

毛绒绒的耳廓边缘软软耷着，没有很精神，尼禄仰起脖子晃了晃脑袋，脑袋上的耳朵跟着他晃动的频率抖了抖，维吉尔依旧很想舔儿子的耳朵，正在这时尼禄把脸直冲着父亲对着爸爸眨眼，他的睫毛还是一样的长而浓密，玻璃珠子似的眼睛泪汪汪地正对着维吉尔眼睛的眼睛，两头白狼额头正顶着额头，尖尖的吻抵在一起，尼禄乞求地望着父亲的蓝眼睛

“求你了”

最后他选的洞窟就在原来的洞穴旁边，尼禄直接挖开湿漉漉的土层刨出一个洞，折腾了一整天总算能躺下后，狼舒畅地呼了口气，继而紧紧蜷缩起身子，夏季还未完全结束但野外的空气已经开始变得寒冷，他保持着团成一个球的姿势一动不动，尾巴盖在鼻子上，四条腿压在身子下面，好一会尼禄才会觉得全身有点暖和了，松软的土块填在他周身，留住内部的湿度与热气，这是狼第一次独自入睡，他在无法转身的狭窄穴洞内趴着，尼禄一边抵抗着睡魔的到来一边思考如何让自己快速长出毛发，短时间内是没办法了，狼就这样迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

半梦半醒之间尼禄只觉得有一条舌头在他脸上不停地舔，不停地舔着他。

出于某种无法言表的自尊心尼禄将自己排斥在皮毛丰美的父亲身外，他甚至不再像以前那样奶声奶气地喊爸爸了，他掉了些毛，同时也掉了些童真稚气，他赌气似的把自己放逐到一个软塌塌的不结实的泥洞里，正如几年前他父亲把自己放逐到族群以外，遗传真的是很神奇不是吗？

维吉尔蹲在儿子的洞穴外眼睁睁看着他在里头翻腾，第一次感到养孩子真是不容一点差池出错，尼禄曾经被自己上下左右严严实实地包裹在肚皮下，他让尼禄在自己丰满的毛发内钻来钻去，狼的孩子只需几个月就会迎来叛逆期，维吉尔照旧在洞口趴下来用自己高大的身体来抵御寒风进入到洞穴内，尼禄两条爪子平直地伸着，他爸爸蹲在洞口守护了一整夜，启明星亮起的前一刻才起身离开。

第二天清晨尼禄被头顶上时不时传来的阵阵嘈杂刺耳的声音吵醒，醒来时一瞬间狼只觉得自己好像被埋起来了，有鸟儿在叫，还有窸窸窣窣的刨土声还有空气里的翅膀拍打声，这一切的一切把他闹醒过来，而当他睁开双眼的时候，一时想不起来自己在什么地方，爸爸又在哪里。

尼禄迷茫地从土堆下面钻出来，格里芬在他脑袋一侧蹦跶个不停，猫头鹰并不是在针对狼，一只土拨鼠在尼禄脑袋另一侧咿咿啊啊叫个没完没了，格里芬跳过来啄他，肥壮的老鼠飞快地窜回土层下，于是猫头鹰又开始绕着土拨鼠消失的位置徘徊地转圈，跳动，靠震动声把梦魇逼出土洞

闹剧的另一边，巨大无匹的雪狼正地占据在下风处，冷冽的眸光微微闪烁，狼的眼皮下是一头毛色深褐的丛林猫，早先时分，赶了一夜路的猫从森林沼泽腹地飞奔而出，正巧落在狼的面前，甫一照面，丛林猫暗影就被吓出了利爪，雪白的狼冷冷地望着他，没有扑咬也没有追赶，恐惧感使大猫全身不停地小幅度抽搐着，脖子和肩膀处的毛全都耸立起来，尾巴炸成一个球，暗影尽全力发出一声示威的吼叫，猫科动物尽全力纵身一跳，轻巧地落在树枝上。

大猫爪子紧紧抓在树枝表面，几十公斤重的身子压得树叶一阵摇晃，狼依旧没有采取行动，他只是看着离地面几十公分的丛林猫，看得猫紧张兮兮，暗影抓着的是一棵石榴树，野生石榴红彤彤的果实只生长在树梢最顶端，猫咪在的体重压得枝条乱晃，一些绽裂的石榴果随之被摇落下来，表皮破开处的石榴籽饱满地堆积在伤口处，透明的红色果肉发出淡淡清香。

金猫依旧攀在树枝上不敢动弹，直到一只呱噪的鸟飞过来，格里芬早已学会了在狼的边缘反复试探，他带着另一头狼赶到石榴树下，尼禄看到了昨晚沉默的父亲，猫头鹰看到了他久违的小伙伴。

在格里芬还是一头小猫头鹰时，他从巢穴掉下来被人类捡走了，也许不是掉下来，是在他双亲都死去后被人类捡走了，总之小猫头鹰被人类保护在一个塑料罩子里，隔壁的笼子里是一头丛猞猁狲幼崽，幼猫浑身瘫软，猫头鹰扑过去撞了下罩子当做跟邻居打招呼了。

大概就是从这一刻开始的，外向的活泼好动很爱说话的猫头鹰得到了狮鹫的名字，丛林猫得到了黑豹的名字，同处一个房间最安静的土拨鼠得到噩梦的名字，格里芬，暗影与梦魇，三种完全不同的动物有了穿越种族的友谊。

他们选在深夜就出发，从格里芬开始撞击开笼子的闭合锁头，猫头鹰奔向暗影的铁笼子，两只动物费了好大的功夫才打开枷锁，呆乎乎的土拨鼠坐在一旁安静地等待着，他们离开了衣食无忧的庇护所，没有了能自动补充填满的食物与水盆，格里芬有点舍不得会说话的铁匣子也就是电视机，但他还是跟着伙伴一起逃走了。

一路上他们越过帐篷线，沿着一条长长的车子轮胎痕，他们从反方向离开，格里芬收看的电视节目偶尔也有荒野逃生这种实用的，他们远离了人类的驻地再横穿几百尺的广阔草原，远山仿佛在地平线的另一头，逃跑的路上没有多少水源，从草甸积水潭再到湖泊，半途他们三只就在连成线的木棉树下休息，啄食嫩叶与昆虫，梦魇坐在阴凉的土上呆呆地嚼着黄荆的叶子，暗影的脚垫上长出一层又一层的茧，他跑动的速度也随之越来越快，同时格里芬的羽毛也变得越来越浓密，他飞得愈来愈高，带领着其他两只翻出了荒凉野地，在找到第一片富含水分的土壤后土拨鼠钻了进去，森林湿地到处是高高的茅草，暗影消失在雾气里，格里芬一头鸟飞到最高的树上，把头埋进翅膀下。

现在格里芬又能呼唤他朋友的名字了“Shadow，他是Nero，那位是Nero的父亲，Nightmare也在这里”暗影迟疑地抱在树干上嗷呜叫着，猫头鹰飞到承载大猫的树枝上听他喵呜喵呜地叫，被羽毛严密遮盖起来的脸透露出一股十分严肃的气息。

一直看起来很玩世不恭的猫头鹰瞅了瞅身边的伙伴也瞅了瞅树下的新朋友，下定了决心后他才开口“人类要来了”

维吉尔闻言耳朵平平地往前伸，像是想听得更清楚，格里芬斟酌着语言再度开口。

“人类马上要来这里了，他们带着很多东西，很多会跑动的车，我们该离开了”尼禄对人类的印象还停留在他们会给自己玩具和食物的阶段，但维吉尔的额头与嘴巴同时皱起，狼的情绪非常不悦。

“我说的我们是指我跟你们，还有他们”猫头鹰用翅膀拍拍大猫弓着的腰，正在外头探头探脑的土拨鼠唆得一声钻回土块下“大家早看到你了”格里芬无奈地说，梦魇安静得像睡着了。

“人类有很多，你们也该早点走的”格里芬眼中世界第一大的狼龇着尖牙嗤笑一声，他确实是很强壮没错，但人类有枪。

“你们是我见过的最大的狼，要是被人类看到就跑不掉了”

“保重，再见”

格里芬端坐在两头巨狼的正中央，唯一能说话的猫头鹰替他的同伴道别，大猫跟泥土下的生物静默不发一言，就此道别，再相逢不知是何年何月。

跟聒噪的猫头鹰分别后的父亲沉默得可怕，听到坏消息后他浑身散发着寒气，维吉尔像是把冬天提前带到了世上，干冷的空气包裹着父子，尼禄疾走几步跑到父亲前头。

“我们又要搬家了吗”

“对”维吉尔从未像这么寡言过，尼禄找不到重新开口的机会，直到返回岩洞他都没能打破凝结在他们之间的冰凉的空气。

作为自命成熟的狼尼禄决定先开口“要吃这个吗”他放下了口中一直叼着的破皮石榴，口水把淡红的果粒籽浸得亮晶晶的，尼禄把圆圆的果实拨到父亲脚下，维吉尔猛地回头看自己的儿子，属于他的尼禄，他张开嘴，没有去碰地上的红石榴，一口咬在了尼禄的腮边。

尼禄已经长到跟父亲差不多的块头了，顶多差距小那么几公分，这一下咬在他脸上不算太疼，但直接把他扯到了父亲的嘴巴下面，尼禄不解地低嚎几声，尾巴高高扬起，他父亲松开了口，不等尼禄松口气，维吉尔又是一口叼住了他左耳，整只耳朵被父亲含在口中，尼禄另一侧耳朵受到感应般耸拉下来。

“Father？”维吉尔含着尼禄的左耳朵用舌头来回地舔，尖齿咬着Q弹的耳廓不放，舌头伸进耳朵内侧，尼禄不直接颤了一下。

“爸爸？”维吉尔这才放开了尼禄的耳朵，狼的尖耳朵被含得软毛湿哒哒，垂在头顶一侧，尼禄刚想用爪子去拨弄自己的耳朵他父亲又是一口狠狠叼住了脖颈处的肉。

那里自从尼禄长到有维吉尔一半大后就再没这么用力地咬过，从脖子后面传来的拉扯感令他不由自主地乖乖屈服“爸爸？”

狼垂着头颅在他父亲面前摆出臣服的姿态，露出柔软的腹部，四肢蜷缩在一起，尾巴夹到两腿中间，胯部打开，露出粉红的下体。

“真希望你一直长不大”维吉尔舔了舔儿子脸上被他咬过的脸腮，沉重的上半身直接压在尼禄胸前。

“我也希望自己一直不会变”尼禄小声开口，他被爸爸压着的那块曾经满是绒毛，现在瘦了一圈，短密的白毛也很可爱，但很容易刮蹭到皮肤。

“可以直接咬在嘴里带走”尼禄的父亲喃喃地说着，舔着儿子的下巴。

“真不想放开你”。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
没有比无本买卖更赚钱的勾当了，只需一把枪就能出发，开枪射杀，剥下它们值钱的皮毛，割下犄角和牙，抛下腐烂的肉骨，有动物出没的地方就会有偷猎者，后者追随前者去往任何地方，金钱是他们的永动机

狼皮在其中不算太值钱，猎豹跟狮子的皮毛更为值钱，狐狸跟貂其次，狼是成群结队的，捕杀它们的代价太大，去掉耗损的火药回报小到忽略不计，尽管如此完整的一张狼皮在各个时代仍旧能卖出不菲的价格，从拿着白银，黄金，黑铁的中间商手中接过，完完整整的毫无破损的动物皮毛，从头剥到尾下的一张皮，曾经它也许是某某的父亲，妻子，孩子，种族的保护者，老去的头狼，一张狼皮值几千美金，从打上标码那刻起它就不再是什么独立的存在，只是数字

一头狼后面标着三个零，一头熊是四个零，犀牛角和象牙是最值钱的，老虎连骨头都能卖出去，一个人又值多少钱呢

两头狼已经在苔原间疾奔了整整一个星期，水腥气能尽可能掩盖掉足迹的气味，能甩掉猎犬，现代偷猎者已经不太习惯带着狗去扑杀了，格里芬已经为大家选了最隐蔽的一条路，一路上只有湿漉漉的苔藓跟长过肩的水草，横横密密，绿色和茫茫的灰，天空与陆地连在一起，满目皆是昏沉沉的暗色，狼跑动时白色的毛是其间最耀眼的色调，尼禄脚下黑色的肉垫都被染成青色了他依旧在跑，追着前方父亲的背影，一天中他们连续跑了14个小时，尼禄的父亲能不停息地跑18个小时，他自成年后就在到处跑，脚不停歇，夜晚都还在赶路，在夜幕下面跑，第一天晚上星星最多，星星连着星星，满目星空，第二天下过雨后星空的光芒被雾气掩住了，接着几晚星光越来越黯淡，黑雾越来越浓，仿佛积满怒气的雷云下一秒就会在天边划开亮光，在最后一刻来临前，夜晚变得越来越长，日照越来越短，闷雷酝酿在乌云里，连空气都变得紧迫又窒息

当太阳开始落下时，鸟儿返回巢穴，岩石上蜗牛爬过的粘液痕迹逐渐蒸发变干，维吉尔停了下来，两父子歇在临近几棵枫树下的空地，从湿地到这片枫叶林他们起码跑了六天，头上的树叶也一日比一日红艳，几片黄澄澄的叶子翩翩落下，尼禄扭头甩开，他浑身肌肉因为过度疲劳而酸酸胀着，雪白的狼趴在红叶间一动不动，他累得尾巴都懒得摇动一下，尼禄吐着舌头哈哈吐气，他父亲连休息都没发出任何声响，维吉尔浑身只有脊背还在起伏，尼禄半是敬佩半是仰慕地看着父亲静止的背影，高大而沉默

黄昏时分的森林非常寂静，连动物都变得悄无声息，狼卧倒又立起，尼禄尽量放松自己的腿，前肢着地伸腰，维吉尔不知何时站起来了，他一直安静地站在一旁看着，尼禄赶忙换成端正的姿态乖乖站好

“饿了吗”维吉尔问他爱逞强的儿子

尼禄甩了甩脑袋，他的蓝眼睛明明水汪汪的还在犹自装硬汉，维吉尔回头闪电般快速逮住了一只松鼠，肥硕的红松鼠分明刚刚饱食过一顿秋季的橡果，它吱吱叫着挣扎，脊椎被狼牙刺穿后很快静止不动了，大尾巴垂下来，软绒绒的一团看起来很大块，松鼠被丢在尼禄脚下，白狼站了起来，尼禄的鼻子碰了碰地上的食物用碰了碰爸爸的脚，摇了摇头

“不喜欢吃吗”维吉尔重新卧下来，舔他儿子脸上的短毛，从鼻子舔到耳边，尼禄跟着卧倒躺下，四肢蹬在空中，在满地枫叶里翻了个滚，维吉尔的舌头堪堪舔上尼禄的耳朵尖尖就被挣脱掉

“别挑食”可怜的松鼠被叼起来抛回维吉尔足下，尼禄把食物丢还给父亲，他的蓝眼睛直直看着另一头狼的灰眼睛

“你先吃”

维吉尔笑了一声，从他长到这种大块头起第一次有人让他先开口，他难掩嘴边的笑意低下了头，尼禄舔了舔他的爪子，软软的舌肉打湿了他的前掌，他依旧低着头

“Father？”尼禄舔他爸爸的下巴，因为担忧蓝眼珠子越发显得泪汪汪的，连耳朵都软软地抵在脑后，他很担心地看着爸爸似乎很低落的情绪

“你不叫我爸爸了吗”

“那太孩子气了”尼禄不好意思地说道，维吉尔听闻后再次轻笑出声“你一直喜欢叫”他向来紧绷的脸放松下来

“是我疏忽了，你确实长大了，Nero”出于喜悦尼禄的尾巴轻轻地摇了摇，他父亲沉甸甸的脑袋径直压在尼禄背上，压得白而长的背毛逆着纹路理翘起，尼禄乖巧地趴着不动，任由爸爸蹭他的后背，蹭得他背上毛发歪歪歇歇倒着

枪声响起，惊得头顶的鸟飞起一片

当人类发明飞机起天空便被瓜分掉了，从第一驾滑翔机成功升空开始，飞翔不再属于鸟的翅膀，从喷气式到爬升到的飞机巴士，从大大的展开的机翼到收紧的连线形的机身，人工翅膀越来越小，征服的高度越攀越高，视野越来越广阔，眼底的一切愈变愈渺小，远古人爬到树顶的震撼不再，当直升机爬到一百米高度时，原本高大的森林缩小如微型盆栽，大象像甲壳虫，长颈鹿像蜻蜓，而人，像蚂蚁

太高了，所有一切都变得疏远又陌生，直升机头顶的螺旋桨发出的喧闹声割裂现实与梦境，无论前方的逃跑猎物还是后面追赶的汽车都小得难以入眼，生存与命运共处的场景如同一张蒙太奇的照片，缓缓地在底片上挪动着，随时都会停止，而且也没人会在意

阿格纳斯取了一个希腊式的名字，长着一张中美洲的脸，有一副角斗士的体格，却是一名生物学家，他喜欢戴着单片眼镜装成只会写学术论文的斯文教授，他爱做实验，当然了，只用动物的实验，阿格纳斯说话会结巴，跟动物相处不需要说话。在实验动物远远不够满足需求后他加入了偷猎组织，对他而来动物只分两种，人类，跟不是人类，不是人类的一切动物都能用来做实验。他喜欢意大利歌剧还有意大利式的浮夸作风，他喜欢边做实验边放歌剧唱片，高亢的唱腔跟刺拉的手术刀割开皮肉声夹杂在一起，在小号吹起前分开骨膜跟血管，撬开骨骼后，活体解刨下脊髓与神经是黄色的，会在刀口下随之跳动，阿格纳斯从不觉得自己做的哪来不对了，他沉浸在血与肉营造的美丽幻觉里

在钢琴黑白键敲下前他看中了一头美洲豹，有着一身黑色的油光水滑的皮毛，他本人其实更为中意白色，纯洁的白色，各种宗教里歌颂的光荣圣地的白色，他还看中了一只野天鹅，天鹅翅膀仿佛天使的翅膀，阿格纳斯同样喜欢意大利式的机匣带有精致雕纹的枪支，用伯莱塔猎枪的小口径子弹击中后可以不破坏一片纤长的飞羽，死在它最美丽的那一瞬间

扣下扳机前那刻他发现了天鹅身后更美的生物，银白的狼，远比所知的任何狼都要巨大的身体，有着扬起的头颅，华丽的皮毛，高傲的眼神，一身飘逸的白毛泛着光，它是黄昏暮阳下壮丽奇迹，随太阳的落下即将消失的奇幻生物，白狼有双澄亮的蓝眼睛，正冷冰冰地直直望着他

克雷多从没想过在这种情况下见到雪狼，透过望远镜，他在奉命驱赶偷猎者时发现了尼禄，记忆中的尼禄是圆头圆脑的毛绒绒小狼崽，它长大了，从小小一团长到如今这般模样，在两头狼逃跑后基地中的记录都被人为删去了，兽医销毁了医疗档案，那头巨狼跟它的孩子没能留存于任何一个官方文档，他将它们搁在回忆的脑海里藏起来，只在深夜或晚年拿出来品味

就是现在他依旧能分清尼禄跟它的父亲，尼禄受过伤的部位是由他亲自治好的，削去皮层后的粉红结痂略微凹陷，他曾经一次一次地为伤口消毒包扎，小狼崽害怕打针也害怕绷带，每当换药时总要由姬丽叶帮忙捂着眼睛，克雷多尽量温柔地抚摸尼禄毛绒绒的后脖，让它松弛下来，因为医疗绷带缠得太多小狼后背总是绷紧着一块，硬硬压着脊背，它受伤的脚掌还未愈合走起路来一瘸一拐，克雷多总是担心这会影响尼禄以后的行走。他是那种太爱操心的医生，看起来严肃军人般的脸，对动物有颗慈爱的心，绷带拆下后他陪着狼崽坐在地上看它走路跑动，克雷多再三确认尼禄的腿没有跛才安下心来

狼看起来非常健康，行动矫健快速，躲开第一枪后跳到高岩冲下风口的人类龇牙咧嘴，嘴边长长的尖齿泛着锐利的光，耳朵有力地竖在脑后，尾巴缩在下腹，面对未知的威胁它没有吼叫，哪怕再愤怒狼也是不习惯咆哮出声的

尼禄面对针头时只会抬起前爪，像是求饶，用它的蓝眼睛纯真热切地看着手执针筒的兽医，而当它知道自己躲不掉这一针后小狼崽会从喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声响，浑身的绒毛轻轻颤抖，尼禄害怕打针但不讨厌克雷多，对兽医的检查它很快就适应了，克雷多可以捏着它的嘴巴左摇右晃，小狼崽在他手心里乖得像只狗宝宝

它应该无忧无虑，而不是像现在这般对着黑洞洞的枪口弓腰收腹，作势要扑上去，动物保护协会配给的小面包车比不上偷猎组织的SUV，情急之下兽医按响了喇叭，他没有携带武器，向来好脾气的他像是重返了青春时期，要靠一腔热血用麻醉针头跟持枪的偷猎者比拼

从阿格纳斯身后扑出另一头狼，扑到他背上，生物学家脚步往前一顿，猎枪掉在地上，太阳已经坠入地平线，傍晚的红霞铺满了整片天空，昏昏的红很快又会被黑夜的幕布盖住，生物学家身上没有携带夜视镜，他跪在泥泞的湿土上到处摸索去找他的枪，巨狼没有理睬人类径直走向他的儿子，尼禄在看到父亲完好无损地站在他面前时立刻飞奔过来，用鼻子嗅用嘴巴舔维吉尔全身的毛发寻找着伤口，他找遍了父亲全身都没发现他受伤，尼禄跳起来使劲舔爸爸的脸，发出呜呜声，又开心又撒娇地舔他爸爸的嘴巴，维吉尔没有再皱眉了，他的脸舒展开，跟儿子蹭了下鼻子，尼禄尾巴甩得快成虚影了，他实在太高兴爸爸又能跟他互相舔毛了

“我找到了！我找到了！”激动下生物学家甚至克服了结巴的毛病，他举枪对着两头巨狼，眼里尽是贪婪的神色，两头狼他起码能打死一头，再留下一头重伤的搬回实验室，两头白狼都是那么巨大，那么美丽，皮毛柔顺飘逸，阿格纳斯拿枪对准最大的那头白狼，再调转枪口去看稍小了一圈的白狼，两匹狼都是那么的美，令他难以取舍该杀死哪只又该留下哪只

阿格纳斯的猎枪枪口对准了维吉尔，弹匣内他填装的是霰弹，他追求的是高效的致死率，他拥有充足的自信击穿狼的胸骨射穿心脏位置，弹片在狼体内炸开，撕裂伤令它快速死亡，开完一枪后再对着尼禄腹部瞄准，子弹钻进他胃肠，疼痛可以令狼丧失抵抗，生物学家料想得很好，现实并不总会令他如愿

尼禄首先扑了上去，正面扑到人类身上，在看到人类举着格里芬口中的危险物品对准他父亲时他愤怒的情绪再也无法控制，他被彻底激怒了，狼直接嘴冲着阿格纳斯嘶吼，生物学家被狼扑倒在地却丝毫不见紧张，脸上依旧带着小丑似的笑容，他嘴里说着Easy boy边再次去抓那枪管，近两米的巨狼把阿格纳斯整个罩住了，阿格纳斯摆正了枪口正对着狼的胸口，他刚想开枪，带羽毛的麻醉枪率先射到了他肩上

用于麻醉上千磅体重动物的剂量打在阿格纳斯身上见效太快了，他遗憾地盯着狼的蓝眼球脑袋往边上一侧昏厥过去了。

“别咬他，你是Nero对吧”克雷多总算是及时赶到了，他没有对着尼禄再发射麻醉针，兽医缓缓走近长成大白狼的尼禄“你是尼禄，因为你浑身雪白，我和姬丽叶给你取了个意大利语代表黑色的名字，你还记得我吗，我是克雷多，我没有对你生气的意思，你们离开后我把你们留下的样本都销毁了，别害怕，他不会再伤害你们了”

“你一直是个乖孩子，Nero一直是个乖孩子，你不能杀人，你不能咬死他，咬死地上这个男人会有很多人一起来抓你，他们会抓你去做研究，这不是乖孩子应该承受的命运”

“放开他，Nero”克雷多把两只手都摊开示意自己没带任何东西“你是乖孩子，你不能杀人，那个恶棍不能由你来杀，让我们自己解决好吗”

尼禄认出那是给他玩具和食物的男人，留着棕色胡子的兽医，他治好了自己跟爸爸，尼禄从阿格纳斯身上走下来，他闻了闻阿格纳斯手里的枪，记住了火药味。狼望着克雷多，兽医没有再向前，职业道德约束他不能跟健康的野生动物接触，尼禄已经是出色的狼了

“Nero，回去你该去的地方吧”

克雷多再次看到了那头第一眼见到后就从心灵深处感到畏惧的狼，它还是那么巨大又威严，维吉尔同样在看治好他也把他关进笼子的人类，他望了一眼就收回视线，巨狼端正地蹲坐下仰头冲着头顶的天空嚎了一声“嗷———呜——————”

尼禄在父亲走到他身旁时就冷静下来了，他学着父亲那样抬头冲着高高的天空嚎叫“嗷———呜——————”

寂静的空气里只有这两声狼嚎便停止了，这一带已经没有其他的狼群了，尼禄挺直腰身站了起来，眷恋地看他的父亲，维吉尔对他的儿子微笑着转身奔向树林，尼禄的最后一眼看向了下克雷多，兽医知道该是道别的时间了，他尽量勾起嘴巴一边幅度对他的狼崽展露一个微笑

狼转过来身跟在另一头狼后面奔向了森林


	20. Chapter 20

20  
没有动物知道狼是什么时候来到这片土地的，无迹可寻，突然某天从森林的阴影中钻出来，两头雪白的狼，披着美丽的长毛的矫健身姿，跑动时不发出任何多余的声响，狼是机敏又有效的捕猎者。

这一带许久不曾有狼群出没了，无论瘦小的赤狼或体格占优的灰狼，即使临近海岸，也没有北极狼会从漂流的冰山上跑下来。这片区域是驯鹿的领地，转瞬即逝的夏季催生泥土内冒出嫩绿的幼芽，三三两两分步开来的鹿群高扬着头颅在枝头衔啃绿枝，领头的鹿傲慢地独享它最热爱的美食，长在最高处的嫩叶，鲜嫩多汁，鹿将尖细的枝头含在口中慢慢咀嚼着，初秋的冷空气扬起它颈背的厚毛，首领垂下了头，蹄子踢开挡路的碎石头，栗色的足掌踏入密林下的灌木丛，头顶的角尖锐翘立，分叉如珊瑚，驯鹿群悠然自得地站在密林内觅食，这里不会有没长眼的红狐狸扑上来，鹿群匹匹都养得膘肥体壮，站立的长腿比美洲豹都要高大，远离人类村庄的它们早就没有天敌了。

气温一天一天降低了，夜晚凝结的寒露在早晨十点都没有彻底蒸发，密密麻麻的绿植根系开始结霜，白晶晶的冻土一点点覆盖上湿润的黑泥，色彩对比强烈的丘陵谷底内温度依旧保持在夏日的湿热天气，大而厚的叶片横生在树的下端，掩盖掉狼的身影与足迹。巨狼炫白的后背从遮遮掩掩的绿叶间窜过，其中一头狼锁定了目标，一头还未来得及长角的幼兽，棕色小鹿调皮地踩在葡萄藤上，它欢快的足蹄沿着野葡萄干枯的藤绕了个圈圈，小鹿不识愁苦，它的长辈就在不远处咬着嫩生生的叶子，它们还有什么可以担心的呢。

直到狼暴起冲着它们扑过来，白狼的绒毛全都笔直竖着，牙齿裂开有足足寸长，狼第一口便咬住了鹿的脖子，一口气撕裂开气管，小鹿长长的腿徒劳地在泥地里挣扎，狼叼着猎物往后退，其他鹿本能地退开，小鹿的母亲哀鸣了一声冲上前，另一头狼从侧面冲过来，将体型大的母鹿整个扑倒，仰面躺倒，四条腿在空中扑棱，首领从鹿群身后钻出来，气势汹汹地怒视着两头巨大的狼。

驯鹿的个头很大，更何况它的角有肩膀那么宽，狼的身形跟驯鹿差不多大小，尖牙利爪更是增长了威慑力，鹿群旧不逢敌手一上来就遇到了两个大块头，重量级的大块头，比得上狼群的祖先，旧时代的征服者。鹿群首领冲着两头狼扬起前蹄，鼻子内喷出白烟，咬着小鹿不放的那头狼首先放下食物冲它咆哮。

尼禄皱着鼻子警惕地看着眼前的大角鹿，他吃过的那些鹿加起来都不上这一头要来得壮硕，白狼毛发竖起尖牙突出，血液从他嘴巴边流过衬得他的样子更为狰狞了，他的父亲也抛下了猎物站上前来，两头狼同时龇牙咧嘴，从喉咙里发出威胁声，两头狼都长着一双蓝眼睛，此时正瞳孔缩紧，发出危险性十足的光芒。

从骨头里产生的恐惧令鹿群恐慌得往后撤，独独留下它们的头领站在两头巨狼身前，小鹿跟它的母亲睁着圆溜溜的眼睛注视着一切，它们都已经死去了，族群也产生了怯意，鹿群头目单独的身影无法抵抗两头狼，它看了一会狼，转头往后跑。它的举动像是释放了一个信号，所有的鹿都齐齐往森林内退，往密布的树林深处撤离，尼禄往前扑过去，鹿群跑得更快了，一会儿就消失得无影无踪。

树跟树之间像是用尺子量过的间距，笔直挺立的高大乔木，椴松与杉木排排矗立，远处是茫茫的黑色，林子内的鸟都如同拔掉了舌头般安静。

尼禄注视了一会寂静的森林，继续跑回来享受午餐。

从人类的枪口下逃生，父子两一直跑到了海岸边，纬度越高，日照越长，太阳光直直从头顶照下来，但却不会很热，越往高地跑，空气越稀薄，狼背后的绒毛越浓密，翻山越岭，雪盖在山顶上，万籁俱寂，雪层如白霜霜的苔藓，柔软松散，尼禄踩在父亲跑过的足迹上，长长一串梅花印，看不出有两头狼从这里路过，宁静的旅途，也许人类第一次踏上月球也是这般的死寂，只有脚印宣布着来临的信息。

雪花会盖掉狼的足迹，真空下的脚印会停留很久，很久。

维吉尔跟尼禄叫不停息地在跑，太阳，月亮，星星，乌云，彩霞从头上的天空一一转轮变幻，狼偶尔会抬头对着远端的启明星低叫，一日复一夜，云在头顶缓缓流动，时间变得不再有意义，距离缩短又拉长，参照物变了又变，从最高的那棵树到最亮的那颗星星，一切都是三维立体的，空间只是圆球平铺的面积，尼禄时不时得眯起眼睛抵御寒风刮到他眼球表面上，维吉尔只在停下脚步时舔他的儿子，狼躺在雪地上四脚朝天打滚，让燥热的体温降下来，尼禄的父亲咬碎在儿子脚趾间的冻结的冰，免得他受伤，尼禄软软的脚掌肉垫都被冻到硬梆梆了，一路上能吃的仅有高山鼠兔和红松鼠，当树林都消失不见后唯有挖开土洞找寻食物。

白白的鼠兔蹬着腿僵在地上，尼禄呼呼喘气，维吉尔把逮到的吃食抛到儿子嘴边，尼禄累到舌头都歪嘴巴外了依旧不肯先吃东西。小小的兔子不够他一口吃的，白狼讨好地把食物用鼻子推给父亲，维吉尔静静站立凝望着他逞强的儿子，尼禄不满一岁还处在成长期，他把兔子留下去刨下一个洞

他们一路不停，好不容易包抄鹿群的边角抓获两头肥硕的鹿，尼禄吃得头都不抬，耳朵全缩在头顶，额头的白毛都被鲜血沾湿了，他瘦了好多，肋骨都贴在胸前了，从皮下突起，肚子干干瘪瘪，能放肆地吃东西尼禄很开心，高兴到尾巴直摇，维吉尔看一会便不再看了。

狼进食时的样子残忍又血腥，尼禄一边吃一边舔嘴巴，舔掉挂在下巴的咸咸血液，红棕色的鹿毛粘到他鼻子上，热气腾腾的内脏黏糊糊堆到一起，尼禄脸上粘上的食物残渣越来越多，维吉尔实在看不下去了上来帮儿子舔干净，白狼的脸沾上血后显得有点点滑稽，他吃东西向来不算很文雅，尼禄用爪子扒拉了下脸，抓了抓长鼻子，维吉尔又舔了舔儿子的鼻子，狼玩闹似的互相舔来舔去。

把一头鹿吃得差不多，就算是巨狼也能撑得肚皮圆圆的，尼禄张大嘴打了哈欠，狼走过一丛醋栗，酸溜溜的果实都掉得没几粒了，尼禄跟在父亲后面走，脚步悠闲，吃饱了消食，正前方是面对海峡的悬崖。

浪打在礁石上，从上面看海水是黑乎乎的，潮水拍打石头的声响很大，海鸥盘旋在头上聒噪地叫着，雷云积在水平线，初秋的海边空气非常阴冷潮湿，尼禄不适应咸涩的海水味打了个喷嚏，这是他第一次看到大海。

悬崖边上的视野广阔，海天一线，越远的海面越是蓝，尼禄正看得入迷，他父亲沿着崖边的坡度跑了下去，狼从上面跑下来如履平地，尼禄从边上往下望平整的沙地，荒凉的沙滩上海水落潮，褪去后的滩地爬满大小不一的黑卵石，盐分滋生出种种荒草，稀疏的丛丛野草，间或长着白蜡，龙柏，冬青，矮苔，野豌豆，海桐花，木麻黄，盐蓬草，母子莲与岩爪草，白沙与红树林随季节变动而褪去鲜艳色彩，叶子缩到针尖般细，砂砾发黄泛红，偶尔有洋流带来的长条海草漂到沙地上，晒得干巴巴的。

尼禄鼓足勇气跑下来，维吉尔回头看了一看继续往前走，灰色的海水带着团团泡沫往后退，白狼的长毛被海风吹得往一边倒，尼禄急忙跑到父亲身边，蹭蹭爸爸的脖子，浪花涌在他们的脚边。

从水上倒影看见自己清晰的模样，狼好奇地打量着自己，掉毛后尼禄不太关注自己长什么样了，他跟维吉尔长得很像，不仅仅是那双蓝眼睛，连脑门上的短毛都一样整洁清爽，尼禄抬起爪子按了按自己的耳朵，维吉尔被他的傻样子逗笑了。

尼禄趴在沙子上打了个滚，湿漉漉的沙子沾了他一身都是，白狼在沙滩上打滚，他严肃的父亲宽容地笑着，笑眯眯看着儿子的傻样，从尼禄背后压下来，压得尼禄两条后腿都严严实实趴地上了

狼发出高兴的喘气声，维吉尔用强壮的身体压住尼禄，尼禄还把头往后仰，像个撒娇的孩子不停舔爸爸的脸

这里足够僻静，远离人群跟动物，只有不会说话的鱼跟很吵的海鸟，食物不算多但总能找到的，维吉尔总是能把儿子喂饱。

-

“铃铛，棒球，扑绳，狗咬胶，惨叫鸡”克雷多捧着一个大纸箱到房间内，他的妹妹姬丽叶看到哥哥恍惚的样子犹豫了半天都没开口，漂亮的棕发少女捡起一件乳胶玩具，看两端被咬得开裂的狗玩具发呆，克雷多从妹妹手上拿过玩具丢进纸箱子里

“哥哥，等回去我们可以再养一只”

“什么”克雷多抓着彩色绑绳球接着发呆，手指按在绳结上慢慢磨蹭

“再养一只狗，这些玩具可以留给它”

“哦”兽医把绑绳球丢到箱子了，回答的声音非常无精打采

“哥哥喜欢什么”

“都可以”克雷多把小狼躺过的毛毯卷起来，轻轻放进箱子里

“不需要了”兽医蹲在地上把陶瓷狗食盘一一叠到一起“暂时没这个心情”三十好几的男人把箱子的开口折好并黏上封条

“现在不需要其他的”看起来很死板的男人蹲在地方像条大狗，无形的耳朵耸拉着，姬丽叶抱着膝盖坐到哥哥身边，安安静静坐着，没发出任何声音。

他们暂时要被调离，可以回家一趟，也可以去另一块保护区，都在他们自己的取舍之间，兽医在任何地方都不愁找不到工作，克雷多退伍后就在从事保护动物的职业，对他而言，狼将成为他后半生永远的美好回忆

无法被驯养的，美丽又威严的生物。

它们将在克雷多今后的岁月里穿梭，跑在记忆的小径上，不老不死，一直保持着青春的样子

尼禄和它的父亲并着肩齐步奔驰在荒野，一边嚎叫着一边勇往直前，不惧艰难困苦，狼雄雄浑的高嗥声逐渐低沉，身形隐没在树林深处，远处看来白色的毛在绿叶间隐隐闪现，影子愈来愈淡薄，突然在某天，脑海中的样子又会变得清晰起来，壮年的狼，幼年的狼，小小的尼禄，长大后的尼禄，两头狼一前一后消失在远处，遗留下的影子密布在深潭，山谷，森林，苔原，冰川，瀑布，到处都是，到处都是悠长的狼嚎，回音久久不散。

*两头狼的故事到此全部结束，后续补充在番外。


	21. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提前预警  
> 番外都是父子间的亲密行为，本次内容含有部分R15描写。

新家所处的位置非常好，不太冷也不太热，有干净的水和广阔的狩猎区，有充足的日晒，有带着海盐味的新鲜空气，高处积雪，还有沙滩，对一头即将成年的狼来说这里非常刺激好玩，尼禄可以去任何地方嬉戏玩耍，这块区域内没有猛兽能比上他的大块头，小毛团滚着滚着就成了大毛球，看着孩子长大真是一件特别有成就感的事。

维吉尔一边感叹着一边抖了抖背毛，尼禄正在前方不远处玩雪，白狼把脑袋钻进厚厚的雪堆下面，用后腿使劲在雪层下面钻洞，像条毛毛虫一样在地上一拱一拱，尾巴也甩得飞起，不时有飞溅的雪渣子落到尼禄的耳朵尖上，他完全懒得去理会，任由雪花蹭在他厚密的绒毛上，尼禄玩得兴起，长长的后腿一蹬跐溜在平地上滑出一条直线，原本平整的雪地被刨得乱七八糟的，白雪与浑身白毛的狼浑然一体，只有偶尔窜出来的两只尖耳朵冲着围观群众表示：我在这里，嘿我在这里呢

在看着尼禄在雪地上打洞的只有他的父亲一头狼在，其他动物要么早早冬眠去了要么在装死，小朋友这一年来仿佛只有身体在成长，内心深处依旧还是那头很幼稚的小狼。

尼禄他还在很欢快地钻着洞，前胸蹭着地面跐来跐去，下午两点左右的太阳晒得他浑身的毛亮闪闪，阳光烘得他脊背暖洋洋的，衬着身子底下凉丝丝的雪晶十分恰意，他刚沉浸在玩耍的乐趣中，突然脑袋就碰到了倒下的树根，埋在雪下不知多久的木桩子被湿气蚀透了不再质地坚硬，猛然撞上去并不会很痛，出于好奇心尼禄停下了动作，脑袋抵在木桩上蹭来蹭，随即他很快再次兴奋起来绕着这块树根开始打转，透过第二视角看这样子傻得要死，雪地上歪七扭八的线条中出现一个圆周，狼长长的尾巴竖得老高老高的，树根很快被他的蛮力撞出坑，尼禄对着坑洞打量了一会，嗅了嗅泥土，开始挖洞

刨出来的细碎黑土块沾了尼禄满脸都是，连胡子上都挂着泥沙，他的动作总算是吸引了另一头狼跑过来，维吉尔看着儿子玩游戏玩得忘我，直到尼禄开始挖土他才担心地跑过来，狼坚硬又粗硬的爪子非常适合挖洞，才一会功夫不到狼半个身子就深入土层下面了，泥土伸出睡着的小型动物发出无声的尖叫，慌不择路地逃窜。

他逮住了头刺猬，刚刚被惊醒的小东西还未来得及把尖刺立起来就被狼一把带出了洞穴，刺猬趴在雪块上一动不动，慢慢把身上灰白色的刺膨胀开，尼禄好奇地拿爪子喷了喷由尖刺组成的圆球，维吉尔看到还没地上还没儿子一个脚掌大的小刺猬便放松了警惕，不是鼹鼠也不是狐狸，更不是棕熊，这就没什么可怕的了，父亲打了哈欠慢腾腾地坐下来，尼禄仍旧在拨弄地上缩成一个刺球的小动物，这是他第一次见到刺猬，像仙人掌也像栗子的动物，狼看着圆球骨碌碌滚动着，鼻头在刺上试探地点了点

然后他就被扎了

小朋友吸取到了教训，尼禄捂着鼻子倒下来，刺猬小心翼翼地伸展开身躯，闻到空气里有两头狼的气味后它再次缩成一个球装死。维吉尔无视掉眼前的罪魁祸首忙着去舔尼禄的脸，尼禄不好意思地捂着鼻子，耳朵软软趴着，像闯祸后即将挨训的哈士奇，眼睛微微眯着，脸显得分为滑稽

维吉尔舔了舔儿子的脑门，把儿子垂下来的耳朵重新舔到立在头顶上，气温一降连带着尼禄头上的毛都重新变得又厚又密，耳朵肉感十足，他咬了咬尼禄的耳朵尖。

尼禄嗷一声用爪子护住两只耳朵，得到生路的刺猬机灵地钻回地洞下面，狼在洞口上方翻来覆去地打着滚，另一匹狼笑了，笑声从空气里窜到地下深处，刺猬赶忙头也不回地钻洞跑远了

充足的食物，舒适的环境，悠闲的生活下尼禄紧张的情绪逐渐消去，所带来的后果便是他不负众望地发情了

没错，他发情了，野生狼在发育至九到十个月里就算成熟了，是以尼禄明明还未满一周岁却已经是头成熟的狼了

其实是有征兆的，夜里他总是因为下腹燥热而醒过来，小肚子皮肤那块突突跳着，毛囊下有种东西正在勃发生长，硬硬得梗着，尼禄困惑地换了个睡姿，把挨着父亲的身体稍微挪远一点，天真的小朋友以为自己是被热醒的

正如这个夜晚一样，晚餐他们一起捉住了头成年鹿，公鹿热烫的鲜血滋润了尼禄的喉咙，鹿血下肚后胃里像吞了火种般渐渐升温，从而蔓延至全身各处，半夜12点左右狼被下腹的躁动热醒了过来，尼禄翻了个身仰躺着，新家置身在峭壁下一处隐秘的岩洞内，洞外布满了玫瑰果的刺灌，海风被岩壁挡掉部分后只有一点点灌入穴洞内部，凉凉的夜风令尼禄打了个激灵，夜晚即将变得越来越冷了，而尼禄本身却反季节般变得越来越火热

白狼往旁边滚去，远离另一处热源，身上的燥热让他把舌头伸出嘴巴不停喘气，躁动不安，他已经是挨到了洞穴石壁上，整个后背都贴上了阴凉的石壁，但这点远远不够解渴，尼禄一点点往岩洞洞口爬过去，，尽量做到小心谨慎，不发生一点声音

灰白的峭壁外月亮挂在某处山口，被茂密的黑森林遮挡掉霜霜寒色，悬崖下的海浪还在不停歇冲刷在沙塘上，深秋转冬时色调显得尤其单独乏味，眼前所见的不是灰色便是黑色，白光只隐隐笼着一层光晕，一切场景中最耀眼的就是半夜不睡觉的白狼周身被月光映照出的冷光，尼禄只把脑袋探出洞口四处张望，他没有夜里偷跑出去的经验，小朋友还在思考着是偷偷跑出去喝点水还是回窝里继续睡觉

太晚了连夜间出动的鸟都懒得跳出来觅食，天地间万籁俱寂，连海潮声都似乎被冻住了，模糊的远景在月色下交织成混沌的黑影，白天看过去熟悉的事物在夜晚变得尤为陌生，尼禄猛地打了个寒颤慢慢往回爬，他后悔了决定还是忍一忍继续睡觉好了

他贴着岩洞一角卧倒，又翻身仰躺，脚脚都翘在半空中，把肚皮置身在凉丝丝的空气中，睡意再次袭来尼禄打了个哈欠，他高大的父亲不知什么时候又挨过来贴着他睡觉，诚然他可以用蛮力把自己从爸爸的怀抱中挣脱出去，不过他永远不会这么做的，尼禄哼了几声歪在维吉尔肩窝上沉沉睡去

很快的，尼禄他再一次被热醒过来了，醒来后他小弧度伸了个懒腰，睡得迷迷糊糊的脑袋还没彻底清醒过来，白狼从父亲的前肢下把自己的前腿挪出来，从躺到发热的地面上起身，从洞穴一边换到洞穴另一边

他实在是不知道自己如今到底是怎么一回事，手足无措，不敢重新躺回去，呆呆站立着好一会后尼禄才轻手轻脚躺倒，把四条腿都缩在肚子下面

这样子睡觉不稳当也很不舒服，尼禄委委屈屈地抽着鼻子，他的父亲蹭到他身边轻轻舔了下他的嘴巴，维吉尔不知何时也跟着醒了。

尼禄又是紧张又是不好意思地哼哼了几声，他爸爸的舌头从他的嘴巴边上滑到了脖子上，维吉尔从他身后骑了上来，头挨着头，爪子挨着爪子，父亲的下腹不知何时也变得一片火热

  
身体刚刚接触便有一股莫名的酸软感袭上尼禄的腰，，一种化学反应在他们周围增长，登时他四肢着地，就这么趴了下来

维吉尔按在了尼禄的爪子上，同时他将身躯沉了下来，软绵绵的细毛在他小腹上滑动，他被儿子的举动带动着激起了一股求胜心，而尼禄并不知晓，小朋友把爪子从父亲脚掌下抽出来，忙不迭放到爸爸的爪子上，维吉尔没等尼禄把爪子放好就用另一只脚掌去压制儿子的脚爪，尼禄委屈地哼了哼，他以为这是个游戏，是在跟爸爸玩爪爪叠爪爪，所以他也跟着用左掌去压爸爸的左爪

维吉尔才不会让傻孩子的爪子压到自己的爪子上面，他立刻叼住了儿子的左前肢，威胁地用牙齿碾了碾，整个身体重重压下去，同时右掌压在了尼禄的肩膀上，这下子尼禄被整个罩在父亲身子下面了，被压得严严实实的，下巴砸在岩石表面，肚子贴地，后腰被压得塌下来，尾巴根部紧密地贴合到一起

尼禄张了张嘴巴，因为肺部气体容量不足连声音叫出来都显得嗲嗲的，他呜呜叫了一声，脸腮边就被父亲的长鼻子贴过来，湿热的舌头黏在他眼睛下面舔了一圈，火热的呼吸喷在他脸上，刚刚发育成熟的狼傻兮兮地躺着不动，背后白毛被刮得歪歪斜斜的，维吉尔两条前腿都跨过尼禄的脑袋压在两侧，舔得他晕乎乎的，像喝醉了酒。尼禄浑身肌肉都松弛下来；这是他第一次性成熟，勃起的物件蹭得地面湿哒哒的，粗粝的岩石表面磨蹭得他下面舒服极了，尼禄连叫声都渐渐绵软起来，如含了蜜一般变得尖细悠长

维吉尔一口咬在尼禄脖子后方，他小时候经常被叼来叼去的地方，那一块的皮肤变得麻麻痒痒的肿胀，尼禄讨好地叫着，配合着把脑袋歪到一侧，白绒绒的眼睫毛被水汽打湿后显得又翘又密，忽闪忽闪地一眨一眨，眼睛被泪水冲刷得水汪汪的，海蓝色的虹膜更淡了一些显得越发剔透，眼球中心的瞳孔缩小成尖尖一仁线，父亲腹部的勃起在他肉嘟嘟的屁股上刮蹭着，肉色的柱体从白毛下狰狞膨起，愈来愈大，热乎乎的东西在尼禄后腿那块蹭来蹭去，同样的尼禄因为这份陌生的快感而越发意乱神迷

他的长尾巴翘在空中颤抖个不停，背后被蹭得翻到过来的白毛在父亲身下不住抖动，后腿跟前爪在地上无助地划动着，直到第一次发情结束，在那之前他一直在维吉尔身下求欢似得扭来扭去

几百公里外，自称跟两头狼很熟的猫头鹰蹲在大猫头上打盹，土拨鼠叼住晚餐爬到高处也就是格里芬的脚下，它没有啊啊叫个没完，自顾自开始吃东西

格里芬被咀嚼声吵醒了，他的脸因为睡眠不足而显得万分忧郁，猫咪没有因为头上承载着两份重量而泄气跑去睡觉，它缓缓把头低下来，土拨鼠骨碌碌从丛林猫脑门上滚到地上，它没有很惊慌口中犹自在嚼着草叶子，格里芬低低叹了口气，他现在好寂寞，好想说话，想开口吐槽几句

“啊！我现在好无聊啊！”格里芬说道，暗影跟梦魇同一时间都摇了摇脑袋，意味不明

暗影跟在格里芬的咏叹调后面喵喵叫，猫头鹰故作深沉地耸肩“我怎么知道狼现在在做什么”

“Maybe”

“大概他们现在正在互相舔来舔去吧”格里芬这样总结道

几千公里外的一处庄园内，城堡似的房子，园区内的草地大到能赛马，穿着蓬蓬裙打着阳伞的少女蹲在一头巨兽前面用手撑着下巴

“嗨，但丁，我给你带草莓了”帕蒂在雪白的巨大犬科动物面前打开用绣花手帕装着的纸杯蛋糕，粉红色草莓奶油糊了大狗一鼻子，小姑娘完全不怕眼前的巨兽，用手把小蛋糕递到大狗嘴巴边

“他们说你是狼，非常非常罕见的一种远古狼，其他的内容我没记清楚”小女孩金色的发丝打着卷卷垂在蕾丝裙子上，她没有去摸巨狼的鼻子，单单只看着巨狼把草莓吃掉了

小女孩天真又专注地看着她取名为但丁的狼懒洋洋地舔着爪子，她很喜欢但丁，但丁是她见过的最大的狗狗，应该叫狼，总之随便了，她眼里的大狗狗比大白熊还大，比圣伯纳犬还大，比西藏獒还大

“除了你，还有其他的狼吗？”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，整个番外描述的都是从亲情转换到另外一种情感的过程，只萌亲情的禁步，打好警告了雷者勿看。

22  
草莓自从被味蕾接受起便火速风靡了人类社会，外表梦幻可爱气味沁人心扉，娇嫩多汁，在温室中摇曳生姿。

但丁处在堪称伊甸园的盛大空间内部，高大穹顶，光线直直投下，大白狼威严地卧在姿态不一的艳丽花卉从中，热带植物包围着他，湿润温暖的空气环绕着他，人类女孩玫红色的丝缎裙子坐下后会鼓成一包，像朵可爱的蘑菇，蘑菇提着一个大的午餐篮子，装着很多很多好吃的食物

今次的纸杯蛋糕是小萝莉亲自做的，她筛选了面粉又减掉大半的糖霜，成品就是这一篮子狼的肝脏系统能承担得起的精美甜食。

帕蒂将自己烤制的奶油裱花涂得有点歪的小蛋糕推到大狗狗面前，但丁闭着眼睛装睡中

作为头狼的孩子但丁当然吃过草莓，野生的草莓，他没去碰帕蒂的小点心，他能闻出来那有多好吃，鸡蛋细心搅打而成的绵软蛋糕，草莓果酱滴在装饰奶油上将雪白染成粉红色，呈碎块的草莓干点缀地洒在蛋糕表面，狼始终闭着眼睛

白色蕾丝餐巾纸下包裹着鲜艳各色小甜点纷纷登场，浓缩果汁，草莓干，草莓啫喱冻，草莓蛋糕卷，草莓圣代杯，装在各色透明玻璃容器内颤巍巍的鲜红的绯红的暗红的变形水果

“你很久没吃东西了”人类女孩把她拥有的所有东西都献上了，大狗狗仍旧卧倒在地上闭着眼一动不动

“你喜欢什么”

“你最喜欢什么”

最喜欢三个字背后代表的是早已失去的无忧无虑的童年，能坦然说出喜欢跟爱恨的岁月，但丁喜欢伊娃妈妈，喜欢母亲温暖的舔舔，喜欢窝在母亲身边睡觉，喜欢每时每刻跟在母亲脚边，喜欢当妈妈的保护者，喜欢跟哥哥抢夺妈妈的宠爱，喜欢父亲可靠的背影，喜欢跟父亲母亲兄长挤在一起睡觉，他是斯巴达家中年幼的小儿子，最喜欢与所有亲人生活在一起，无论做什么都行，无论做什么他都甘之若饴

曾经是这样没错的，但不知何时那些画面中的存在变得失真，彩色一一淡去，父亲的魁梧身躯变为胶卷中白洞洞的一片，犹如坏掉的黑白底片，母亲跑动时发光的身姿依旧如此鲜明，她的眼睛跟她的样子仿佛还在昨天不曾离去，她美丽的皮毛下是同胞兄弟闹别扭的后脑门，维吉尔只是双胞胎中早出生的那一个，占据着兄长的名号，行为举止完全不像个大哥哥，他却从来不知道谦让，只要有机会他就会跟自己弟弟就任何小事争抢不休

任何小事情都能让他们两兄弟争斗个没完，但丁久违地想起了他的同胞兄长，死心眼的维吉尔，幼稚又不懂得悔改的维吉尔，但丁怀疑自己跟他还在母亲肚子里就开始打闹了，所以他们两个出生后才会随时都在争锋相对，童年时他们会因为谁能更近地挨在母亲身边睡觉而打起来，为抢夺父亲叼来的玩具而打来打去，青春期来到后但丁决定先去做成熟的那个，而偏偏在他下决定前维吉尔已经变得怪里怪气了，他像在跟所有家庭成员闹别扭般将自己疏远，他变得不合群，兄弟两打斗的次数少了，相处时的气氛却愈发变得剑拔弩张

但丁自认自己已经做得够好了没有什么可以挑剔的，他活泼又乖巧，是妈咪的贴心乖宝贝，相比之下维吉尔只是个脑筋不会转弯的装模作样的家伙。

哪怕他们很久没见了，但丁都能一点不差地描绘出他哥哥那幅桀骜的阴沉模样，肯定是浑身的白毛梳理得整整齐齐的，眼睛冷冷地看着对方，不带一点温度，嘴角若隐若无勾着嘲讽的笑容，死板又可悲，大白狼在回忆中猛地站起来，这匹狼全身的毛都纯顺无比，飘逸的长，额前尤甚，脑袋一圈刘海似的毛遮住了眼睛，白狼有着野生动物罕见的蓝眼睛，瓦蓝清澈，生机勃勃的蓝眼睛，在白发遮掩下挡住些许不驯锋芒，看起来不那么凶恶，遮住眼睛后效果显著，起码帕蒂一点都不害怕但丁，不怕这头巨大无比的狼

但丁是她的保护神，在他们第一次见面时小女孩就如此笃定了，帕蒂安静地注视着白狼，久久地看着她的大狗狗，身世复杂的小美女把自己的手帕铺在草地上，堆满草莓酱与香草霜淇淋的雪糕杯被轻轻放置在手帕上，霜淇淋堆高的尖端融化了一点点，粘稠的果酱从顶端滑落，浆果牛奶蜜糖散发着冰冰凉凉的香气

草莓圣代，大白狼舔了下圣代的尖顶，耳朵微不可见地颤了下，但丁觉得他终于找到自己最爱吃的东西了。

草莓圣代，他喜欢圣代。

对于他猜测的现在维吉尔的样子，但丁料想得一点没差，维吉尔板着脸站在悬壁一段，低压气团紧紧跟在他身边，这样子分外可怕。

另一头狼没有跟他站在一起，尼禄不知道跑哪里去了

那意外发情的一晚过去后，刚开始尼禄跟父亲日常的相处一如往常，双方都尽量平静地对待这件事，尼禄只是被维吉尔压在舔了又蹭了一晚上，没有发生什么实质性的过火行为，刚刚性成熟的狼对身体的反应害羞又不解，尼禄只能依赖身边唯一长辈，被压在身下压了一晚上可算不上什么愉快的体验

被松开后尼禄第一反应是站起来拼命甩毛，他被又啃又咬脸上全湿透了，白毛湿哒哒地黏在一起感觉特别不舒服，这个被娇惯大的宝宝是有点小脾气的，他委屈地摇着脑袋，在石洞内停不下来地打转

维吉尔以为尼禄在追自己的尾巴玩，他立刻爬起来去叼尼禄的尾巴，帮儿子把他那蓬松的尾巴赶到前面

尼禄在看到父亲站起来时就嗷一声跳起来了，他躲闪着爸爸的关怀退到最角落，缩着肩膀坐下来，一双耳朵都平平趴在两侧变飞机耳了，弱小可怜又无助，像头浮冰上无措的白海豹

维吉尔跟尼禄面对面地坐下来，看惯了乖乖听话的儿子，现在这个尼禄难得有点陌生了，他先凑上去舔舔尼禄的鼻子

尼禄浑身不自觉抖了一下像是在害怕

他会害怕什么，是害怕自己吗，维吉尔又低头舔了舔尼禄的前掌

“你在想什么”

“我什么都不想”尼禄委屈巴巴地开口

维吉尔又舔了下尼禄的右前掌，狼学猫咪那样把爪子缩在身子底下，不敢再露出来了

尼禄这副抗拒的样子跟记忆里的某个剪影越来越像，最后相处的时刻尼禄的母亲曾经也是这般抗拒任何动物走进她，未分娩的母狼对什么都很警惕，会被赶出族群变成流浪独狼的危机感还有堵在心口的烦躁让她失去了温柔还有爱，灰色的母狼沉寂地缩在洞穴一角，像跟周围环境融为一体，黑暗中只有那双会亮的眼睛显示她还活着

山洞中父子双方都是一言不发，久久的沉默着

尼禄在回味昨晚的陌生快感，他尽量缩小自己的存在感，克制着不去舔爸爸的脸，他害怕自己会突然再次失控，昨晚被压在父亲胯下被他不停磨蹭后背的感觉到了中途竟慢慢变得舒服起来了，最后时刻竟是从全身涌出一股战栗的酥软感，非常陌生又舒服的快感，令他想瘫软在地把肚子露出来，全身都被这么细致地舔一遍，这个念头刚冒出来就令尼禄浑身都打颤了

经验不足的小朋友努力趴低身子把肚皮藏起来，摇晃摇晃脑袋把脑中的怪异念头驱赶出去

‘尼禄是乖孩子，是不会给爸爸添乱的’

整理好心情的小朋友抬起了头，洞内只有他独自一匹狼在，尼禄慌得站了起来跑到洞外，四处嗅闻寻找维吉尔的气味，他俨然忘记了父亲所选的这处岩洞背向悬崖，风把味道全冲散了，新家可以有效去除来往动物留下的痕迹，一旦这里成为源头，找寻对方同时也困难加大了

循着父亲离开的气味，尼禄急冲冲地四处窜跑，悬崖下面，没有，沙滩，没有，森林边缘，没有，落雪的山峰的小径上，有维吉尔留下的微弱的气味

他一路直冲上了山坡，嗅遍每一处能留下足迹的地方，找遍了任何一处地方，最后在倒下的雪松后面发现了父亲熟悉的脚掌印，印迹内有维吉尔留下的最后一缕气味，狼的足迹旁还有几道熊的掌印

这里曾经不止有一头熊在，尼禄看了下四周的雪，干干净净的什么都没有

现在熊早就离开了，雪掩盖掉了所有，刮风时带来的细雪慢慢越变越沉，风暴来临满目都是密密麻麻的飞絮，尼禄站到足迹上方用自己挡住爸爸的足迹印，他呆呆站立着，任由雪把他慢慢埋了起来

他看过无数次父亲的爪印了，他不会认错的，这里还有爸爸的味道在，维吉尔的体型很大脚掌肉垫厚软有力，留下的梅花印却显得很小，印子很深，他的父亲跑起来总是这么快速又爆发力

他就这么站着睡着了，醒来后空气清冽得冻人，什么都没了，尼禄慢慢走回了家，卧倒在地，安安静静地发呆，太阳再次落下后他像块岩石搬一动不动缩在洞穴里

“Nero！”

铺天盖地的维吉尔的味道袭来，尼禄从呆滞的状态中苏醒过来，他父亲完好无缺地回家了，看起来不仅没受伤，还生机勃勃的

“你跑去哪些地方了” 所有的地方，所有的你去过的地点我都找遍了

尼禄他父亲不仅生机勃勃的，看样子还有点生气

“我一直在找你” 我也是，一直在找你

尼禄讨好地蹭蹭跑得浑身燥热的爸爸，尾巴一下一下慢慢拍地，渐渐的弧度越来越大，他把尾巴摇成了盛开的蒲公英球，第一次睁开眼看到维吉尔时尼禄也是这样开心地摇着尾巴

在外头找儿子找得心急如焚的单亲父亲挨着儿子趴下来，沉重的身躯火热得像燃烧中的一团火，蓝色的火

“我去了悬崖，沙地，森林外部还有半山腰”尼禄回答了方才爸爸问自己跑去哪里的问题

“完全相反了”维吉尔趴下后还在平缓呼吸“错开了，全部都”

岩洞内的空气跟之前的夜晚一样安静，只是有什么地方不一样了

“我想跟爸爸永远在一起”

“永远陪着爸爸，每一分钟都陪着你，跟爸爸在一起”尼禄说着他还是个幼崽时说过的话，童言稚语待到长大后再说出口时还是一样认真，如在起誓

“好”

尼禄再一次躺好不乱动，两只爪子端正地摆在一起，乖乖看爸爸闭着眼睛休息，他乘机就一直在看维吉尔的睡脸，看得眼睛里快要冒星星了，蓝色眼瞳忽闪忽闪地一眨一眨，尼禄忍不住把脑袋凑到爸爸下巴下，试探会不会把维吉尔闹起来

找儿子找了一天一夜的单亲爸爸只是尾巴甩了一下，眼皮依旧紧闭着

尼禄赶忙再挨近一点，张开嘴巴轻轻地，轻轻地，叼住父亲脸上肉肉的腮帮咬了下去，又飞速松开口，忙不迭去舔刚才被他咬过的地方，装睡中的维吉尔一点不为所动，尼禄又暗搓搓地去叼父亲头上翘得高高的耳朵，他一口含住爸爸的耳朵来回拉扯，耳朵厚软的毛阻挡住了尖齿在上面留印，尼禄咬的力度加大了点，维吉尔整只毛绒绒的左耳全都噎在他嘴里，大耳朵上的厚毛刮得他嘴巴里有点痒，再三使力都没法咬出齿痕的幼稚小孩总算是放弃了

“还想咬哪里”装睡的维吉尔憋住笑意询问他幼稚的儿子

尼禄一骨碌爬起来绕着父亲转圈，最后回到原来的地方趴下，思考了会咬在爸爸的爪子上，再像他小时候无数次做过的那样把头枕在上面，眯起眼睛跟爹地一起补眠。


End file.
